


Love Thy Enemy

by Justeen_96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry Potter, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96
Summary: One final year at Hogwarts.That's all that stands in the way between Harry Potter and the rest of his life. Except, he's not even sure what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Hell, he hadn't even expected to live this long if he was being honest. But here he was, alive and well and completely unsure of himself.Everyone keeps telling him that he can relax now, have a normal life, but normal flew out the window the day he learned he was a wizard. Voldemort is gone, (for good this time) and Harry is struggling with his purpose, his fate, his future. The one thing that Harry thought he could count on, the one thing Harry actually considered a part of his normal life, was the constant arguments, high tensions, and general teasing that Draco Malfoy would inflict upon him. But even that's changed.Draco Malfoy is different. He's quiet, reserved. Harry's not sure what to make of the new Draco and when they're paired up as partners in potions, Harry is anything but excited. But as the two enemies talk, as they get to know one another, their relationship takes a turn. A turn that neither of them could have expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 56
Kudos: 315





	1. An End and A Beginning

"Are we sure?" Harry said softly, his thumb caressing the back of Ginny's knuckles.

"I think we're sure Harry. " Harry sighed. He knew Ginny was right. Everything felt a little... Weird between them ever since Harry had died, came back to life and had to deal with the repercussions of the war. He had spent the entire summer at the Weasley house, trying not to think too hard about Fred or Remus or Tonks or any of the number of other people who had died not just in the war, but over the course of the last eighteen years of his life. The only thing that kept him from spiraling into darkness was a small bouncing baby boy whose hair was often a bright blue and Ginny who always smiled so warmly at him no matter how she was feeling.

But no matter how pretty Harry thought her smile was, that spark they thought they had was no longer there and they both knew it.

"But do we have to announce it to your whole family? Blimey that's dramatic." Harry muttered. Ginny laughed and slowly let go of his hand, putting it on his shoulder instead.

"It's the only way they'll all find out at once. It might be a bit awkward at dinner but... At least we can get it out of the way right?" Harry sighed but nodded. Ginny was right, as usual.

"I just... I mean I wish things had happened differently. I wish..." Harry didn't really know what he wished for. Ginny smiled at him sadly, touching his cheek lightly.

"I wish things had happened differently too." Harry half smiled at her. "But honestly, dating you didn't live up to the hype." Ginny and Harry laughed together. That's something that Harry really liked about Ginny, she could always make him laugh.

"Oi!" A voice said to their left. Ginny and Harry looked to the doorway to find Ron standing there, eyeing the pair of them skeptically. Harry was, after all, standing in Ginny's room alone with her. "Mum says it's time for dinner."

"We'll be right there." Ginny said with a small smile. Ron nodded and turned away from his sister and best friend, heading downstairs without them. When he left, Harry sighed heavily.

"I hope nobody makes a big fuss." Ginny snorted.

"You've met my family right? They're all going to have something to say about this." Harry sighed again.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny laughed and took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Well, let's go see shall we?" Harry nodded and Ginny leaned in to kiss his cheek one last time before the two of them slowly exited her room and headed downstairs.

Harry and Ginny hadn't exactly discussed when they were going to announce their breakup to the family. Harry had half suspected that it would be at the end of the dinner, not when Ginny was passing him a bowl of white rice. "Harry and I have something to say." Ginny said, startling Harry so badly he nearly dropped the entire bowl of rice on his lap. The dinner table immediately became deathly silent.

"Oh my god you're pregnant." Mrs. Weasley said with a small gasp.

"Called it." George said with an evil grin.

"Harry how could you!" Ron exclaimed while Harry turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh stop it. That's not what Harry and I wanted to say." Ginny interrupted before the conversation could escalate further. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "It's quite the opposite actually... Harry and I are breaking up and we wanted to tell you all at once." Ginny looked to Harry, telling him it was his cue to say something. "We thought this might be better than telling everyone individually or only telling... Some of you and having you pass it around." More silence. "Any questions."

'"Is this a bloody Q and A?" Percy asked. Harry shrugged but even Ginny was giving him a look.

"Why? Gin's been in love with you since she was like... Ten." Charlie asked.

"He's not all he's cracked up to be." Ginny said. George, Ron, and Hermione snickered as Mrs. Weasley told them all to hush up and eat their food.

"Well... What brought this on all of a sudden?" Mrs. Weasley asked, nervously passing around some dinner rolls. "I mean... You two seemed fine over the summer." Harry looked to Ginny.

"We... I mean we were fine. We were good, but I guess neither of us felt that our relationship was going to be what it was." Harry said, feeling the need to say his piece in all of this.

"And what did you expect it to be?" Mr. Weasley asked as he began to slowly eat his fish. Ginny looked to Harry. It was his turn.

"Something more magical than it really was. I guess I've been hyped up too much by Rita Skeeter." Harry said. Ginny snickered and Harry smiled at her lightly.

"Well shit." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Mum was really hopping you would join the family."

"Harry is part of the family." Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"I know mum but you're the one who was always gushing about how you couldn't wait until Harry was your son-in-law and look what happened." Ron said, gesturing to his best friend and his sister.

"Don't make me hex you boy. Eat your food and say nothing." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nudged her boyfriend as everyone laughed and slowly began to shift the conversation. Ginny poked Harry's arm lightly. He glanced over at her.

"That wasn't so bad." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"No, it wasn't." He said.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

"So, be honest, my sister dumped you didn't she." Ron said.

"Ron." Hermione said, glaring at him. Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"What? I'm just saying. She's the one who spoke the most. She brought it up. It just felt like Ginny was more keen on breaking up than Harry was." Ron said. Harry shook his head at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of mate, honestly."

"Ginny and I decided together that we should break up. She's the one that spoke the most because... Honestly I was worried about upsetting your mum or something." Harry said, rolling onto his side on his makeshift bed on the floor.

"So you two really don't think that..." Hermione paused. "I mean you'd only been together a couple months before we left and..." She stopped.

"She was pissed at me for running off with you two. But she understood why I had to do it." Harry paused. "When we came back, when everything was said and done... I thought we could just go back to normal again but... We can't. Everything just feels so much different now." Harry said softly.

"Well that feeling won't last long." Hermione said. "Maybe you two didn't..."

"We've been talking about it for a week or two now." Harry interrupted. "Ginny and I both agreed that if we started to feel something more for one another, then we would try again but... I just don't think I see that happening for us. I think our time came and went." Ron and Hermione were quiet.

"Well good, now we can set you up with someone that isn't my sister." Hermione threw a pillow at Ron. "What! I can't talk to Harry about girls if he's dating my sister. That's gross." Ron said. 

"You better not be talking about girls at all unless you're discussing me." Hermione said with a frown. Ron sighed.

"I can't even do that. It's too awkward for Harry." Harry started to laugh and Ron joined him. Hermione rolled her eyes at her idiot friends.

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts next week. I need to see our other friends, not just you two nimrods." Hermione said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually excited to go back to school too." Ron admitted. "I'm ready for a nice, relaxing eighth year without any complications or problems now that nothing is trying to kill us or attack the school or anything."

"Well let's hope nothing bad happens." Harry said, because knowing his luck, trouble is always right around the corner.


	2. A Missing Piece

Harry didn't know he was looking for Draco Malfoy as his eyes scanned the Great Hall, but he found himself pausing when he spotted Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were easy enough to see amongst the seventh years, everyone seemed to be giving them a wide berth. To Harry, it didn't seem like it was out of fear but probably more along the lines of respect. Harry stared at them for longer than necessary, unsure why he was confused by what he was seeing until it hit him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry didn't mean to say it out loud but now that it was out there, he couldn't exactly take it back. Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him as well as Dean's and Seamus'. 

"He's not here?" Ginny said in front of him, turning to look around. The attention of Harry's friends shifted to the Slytherin table where Pansy and Blaise were now shooting daggers at them. Harry guessed he would too though if a bunch of Slytherins were randomly staring at them. 

"Isn't that a good thing." Ron said as everyone focused back in on each other. "At least you two won't be at each other's throats Harry." But Harry frowned a little. Was it weird to say he kind of wanted to fight with Malfoy? 

"Good riddance if you ask me." Dean said. Harry said nothing. For some reason though, he couldn't picture a school year without Draco Malfoy. Sure an eighth year was... Unwarranted, most people in Harry's grade had managed to finish 7th year without any trouble but there were several of them who hadn't for one reason or another. Harry expected Draco to be one of those people. Then again, he might have just opted to take the N.E.W.T.S and not have to come back for a full year unlike Harry and his friends. But they had all decided as a group that they should have one last good year together. 

"You gonna eat that?" Ron asked at Harry's elbow. Hermione hit her boyfriends arm.

"Leave him alone. Eat your own food." Hermione chastised. Harry half smiled at her and Hermione turned his smile warily. Harry tried to zone back in on the conversations around him but he found it difficult. His mind was suddenly elsewhere. 

When they had watched the sorting ceremony not long ago, Harry wasn't sure if he should feel excited for the young students or worried. Voldemort was gone after all and soon, Harry would be too. There would be no immediate threat to the school anymore. If Voldemort (if he managed to claw his way back to the world of the living that is) or anyone else tried to attack Harry, he wouldn't be here at Hogwarts necessarily. Unless he completely failed his eighth year and kept coming back but then where would that leave him? 

Where even was Harry in the first place?

Not physically, but in life. He felt as if he had lost all direction, all purpose after Voldemort was defeated. What is the Chosen One supposed to do after they defeat their enemy? Open up a bake shop? Harry was rubbish at baking. He was rubbish at everything else too. Why did he feel like a washed up hero? A broken record? Shouldn't he be happy that things could finally be normal for him?

The thing was... Harry was anything but happy at the moment and everyone seemed to be able to see this. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

Harry was wandering the halls of Hogwarts without his invisibility cloak. He wasn't sure why exactly. He could still fit under it fairly well with sometimes only the tops or sides of his shoes showing and it's not like he didn't forget to grab it as he walked out of his room in nothing but pajamas and his Gryffindor robe. Harry just honestly didn't see the point in trying to hide from the Professors who might be roaming the halls looking for kids up past curfew. What was the worst the professors could do anyways? The worst thing Harry had experienced so far was death. Detention was nothing. 

Harry ran one hand through his dark, messy hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat. The tip of his wand illuminated the stone floor as he walked, unsure of his exact direction. There really was no purpose to this midnight stroll. Harry just couldn't sleep. The Gryffindor eighth year floor was one that had been closed over for several years now, no longer part of the regular dorms because there simply weren't that many students traipsing through the castle walls. It had been re-opened and housed only those who had returned to finish off their schooling at Hogwarts. The boys had one part of the dorms, the girls the other. There was only about twenty of them altogether, most of them boys and for some reason, Dean's snoring and Ron's quiet mumblings in his sleep bothered Harry. He just needed to get out of there. 

Not that walking around the Castle made him feel much better. 

Every brick seemed to be filled with painful memories for Harry and all of them flashed before his eyes as he walked along. It was as if his feet were torturing him by taking him down the halls he had dreaded seeing now that he was back. Harry almost wished he could wipe his memory, forget any of this happened. He wished he could see Hogwarts with fresh eyes. Those 12 year old eyes that had first seen Hogwarts. He wished he could go back then. 

A flash of movement caught Harry's eye. He lifted his wand higher and saw a streak of blonde hair and dark robes flit around a corner not far in front of him. Harry cocked his head. Did he just see Malfoy? Harry ran down the hall after the boy and reached the end of the corridor just in time to see that same person, quickly move around the corner on Harry's left. Harry almost wanted to shout at them, call out Draco's name but.. If it wasn't Draco then he would feel a little weird. 

Harry ran down the hallway again, determined to catch up or get a closer look at the person to see if it really was Draco or not. Instead, when he turned the corner, he found Headmistress McGonagall standing in the middle of the hallway, orbs of light floating around her as she moved through the corridor. She locked eyes with him immediately and Harry paused, wondering if she would yell at him. McGonagall came to a stop in front of him. "Well, Mr. Potter?" The Headmistress asked. Harry sighed and looked away.

"I can't sleep. This Castle..." Harry paused. "It used to make me so happy being here. Now it just feels like it's filled with..." Harry stopped again.

"Ghosts." McGonagall said. Harry pursed his lips as she touched his shoulder gingerly. "It's going to be a tough year Harry and I'm sorry but you know the rules. Let's get you back to bed shall we?" Harry nodded and Headmistress McGonagall personally escorted him back to the Gryffindor Dorms. The two of them talked lightly about their summers and what they did. 

"I heard Teddy has taken quite a liking to you." Harry smiled softly.

"I never really thought about having kids much myself but... Being around Teddy makes me want to have one... Or two." Harry said. McGonagall smiled at him as they stopped outside the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, when you do have kids Mr. Potter, please don't name one after your dad." Harry eyed her quizzically. "Another James Potter around here might just kill me." Harry snorted and started to laugh. He hadn't done that in quite some time.

"I'll think about it." Harry said with a laugh. The Headmistress nodded and turned to leave. "Umm.. McGonagall?" Harry asked. She glanced back at him. "Earlier, when I was in the corridor... Did someone run past you. I thought I saw...." Harry stopped, feeling stupid.

"Who did you think you saw?" Harry shook his head.

"Never mind it was nothing." He smiled at her lightly and McGonagall nodded. 

"Go to bed Harry. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." Harry thanked her and said goodbye before slowly climbing the stairs up to the boys wing. When he got back to his room, he climbed into his bed and stared up at the ceiling until morning came.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

With Draco absent from Hogwarts, Harry almost felt like there was a piece of him missing. The first week of classes was a complete disaster. Harry couldn't focus, let alone do his homework. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, etc. were all obviously worried about him. everyone asking him if he was okay, if he was feeling alright. Harry always answered with, "Yeah, what could be wrong?" Nobody had figured out how to answer that yet and once they did, Harry knew he would have to find something else to say. He was glad his friends weren't trying to pry very much. He wouldn't know how to talk about his feelings even if they asked. 

The second week of classes though, something weird happened. 

Harry had been robotically spreading butter on some rolls. Some, as in four. He had put butter on four rolls now and hadn't eaten a single one. He was just, putting butter on them. Hermione was about to tell him he was going to have high cholesterol if he ate that much butter but the doors to the dining hall opened, long after everyone was supposed to be in their seats, at their tables. So when it opened, everyone stopped and stared.

Walking through the double doors, head high and expression blank was Draco Malfoy. His white shirt was rumpled, haphazardly tucked into his trousers. His Slytherin green tie was hanging loose off his neck. With one hand shoved into the pocket of his pants, the other carrying his Slytherin robe over one shoulder, Draco strode towards the Slytherin table as all conversation around him died. Harry had never seen Draco look so... disheveled. Draco walked towards Pansy and Blaise immediately and without missing a beat, he put on his robe and sat down in between his two friends, as if he had been doing that for a whole week. Pansy handed him a blueberry scone. Actually, she more of shoved it into his mouth and started to straighten his tie as he got it out of his mouth, barely taking a bite. 

"So he's not gone." Ginny said, half frowning and breaking the silence.

"Bollocks." Seamus grumbled. Harry slowly turned back around in his seat and hated to admit that he felt nothing but... Relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of things I love about Fanon Harry Potter. 
> 
> 1\. I love Hermione with dark skin.
> 
> 2\. I also love Harry with dark skin.
> 
> 3\. I love the idea that Harry's scar is LARGE not the tiny little bolt that he has in the movies. 
> 
> If ya'll don't like that... #Leave. I do really like all the actors that were cast for the movie though. But for the sake of this story, just a reminder that I'm imagining Harry and Hermione with dark skin and Harry with a large scar on his forehead.


	3. I'm Done

Harry had three classes with Draco. He didn't even have that many with Ron or Hermione but then again, this was Draco. Wherever Harry went, he could feel Draco's looming presence. Except... His presence wasn't very looming anymore. Draco was like a ghost. 

His hair in a constant state of fluidity. Sometimes it would be slicked back across his forehead, and other times it looked like Draco had rolled out of bed and right into the classroom. That wasn't the weirdest thing about Draco though. The weirdest thing was that Draco seemed to be purposefully ignoring Harry and it was kind of bugging him. 

All throughout Charms class, he expected Draco to make some jab at him. Draco was sitting behind Harry after all but no such teasing or taunting ever came. In fact, Draco was so quiet Harry swore he wasn't even breathing at one point. Harry had briefly glanced over his shoulder to make sure the blond boy was still there which, he was, his head on his arms on his desk looking uninterested in what the professor was saying. 

Potions class was much the same but this time Draco sat at a two person desk by himself and quietly brewed potions without so much as a peep from him. Harry was positive that Draco was even making a point not to look at him. Harry didn't understand what was happening. Was this really Draco? The same Draco who was always so outspoken and energetic? The Draco who was a snobbish know-it-all and constantly trying to one-up Harry? What had happened this past summer? Why was Draco so abhorrently different? 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry was staring at the back of Draco's head wondering if he should approach the blond boy. What would he even say? What would he ask? Harry tried not to think about it too hard as he marched over to where Draco was sat in the library. "What's wrong with you?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and Harry watched Draco's shoulders tense slightly before he glanced over his shoulder at Harry, one bright gray eye analyzing him. Draco sighed and closed the book in front of him and turned sideways in his seat, sweeping back his cloak a little dramatically if you asked Harry. 

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco said in that same listless tone he's been using on everyone. It unnerved Harry a little. Where was that spark, that fire that burned deep inside Draco? What had happened? 

"You're not acting... Like yourself." Suddenly Harry felt very stupid. What a stupid thing to say. _You're not acting like yourself?_ Harry didn't even really know Draco. He only knew the brash, reckless side of him but there was obviously more to Draco than that.

"Then who am I acting like?" Draco said, eyebrows half arching down, the corners of his lips tugging down slightly. It wasn't a mean look though. It was _nowhere_ close to that spiteful look Draco would always get when talking to Harry. It was more like slight annoyance or displeasure.

"I don't know you're just... Different." Draco was staring at him with a blank look on his face, making Harry nervous. "You don't antagonize me anymore. Wasn't that your favorite hobby? And you certainly aren't acting like you're the best thing to happen to the world since sliced bread." Harry was rambling, he knew that but he couldn't stop. "So what's wrong? Why are you being weird?" 

"If anyone is being weird Potter, it's you." Draco said. Harry could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"It's not me." Harry argued with a huff. 

"It is. Could you please scurry back to your friends and leave me alone. I need to study." Draco said. Harry glanced behind him. Had he walked right past Ron and Hermione? He hadn't noticed. His best friends were staring at him confused. 

"You? Studying?" Harry wasn't all that surprised honestly. Draco did have some of the best grades in their class. Harry was just being an ass to see if Draco would bite back with something but Draco just stared at him with dead eyes before slowly turning around. "That's it?" Harry said.

"What do you want from me Potter." Draco said with a sigh. "If you're looking for a fight. I'm not going to give it to you." Draco said.

"Why not!" Harry said a bit too loudly, flabbergasted. Draco shook his head and turned back to face Harry.

"I'm _done_ Potter. Okay? I'm _tired_ of this." Draco said with a voice so full of weary and sadness it surprised Harry. 

"I.." He paused. "Tired of what Malfoy." Harry said, confused.

"This." Draco said, gesturing between the two of them. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of being the bad guy. I'm just... Tired." Draco said and suddenly Harry could see it in his face. He could see the haunted eyes, the dark circles, the sallow cheeks and the tension in Draco's shoulders. Harry wondered how he hadn't seen it all before. "I just want to finish this eighth year without trying to kill you, myself, or anyone else. Okay?"

"O-okay." Harry said, confused and unsure of what was happening. Draco sighed. 

"Which doesn't mean we're friends Harry. I keep away from you. You keep away from me. I think that would be best." Draco said.

"I... Yeah I guess it would." Harry said as Draco turned back around in his seat and looked down at his parchment paper and books again. Slowly, Draco gathered his things and began to stand. Harry had forgotten that Draco was taller than him. Harry stepped back.

"See you in class." Draco mumbled before walking swiftly past him and out the doors of the library. Slowly, Harry turned and walked over to his friends who were anxious to ask what he and Draco had talked about. Harry sat down at the table with them slowly and shrugged.

"He just said he's... Done. He's tired." Harry said.

"Okay..." Hermione said slowly.

"He said that whatever bad blood between us basically... Is just water under the bridge." Ron scoffed.

"Well it's a very big bridge." He muttered. "I bet he's hiding something. I bet him and the other two are plotting something against us right now. You know my mum's worried the Death Eaters might try something, even with Voldemort gone."

"How? Most of them are in Azkaban." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah but not for long. Draco's father was supposed to be in there for _years_ but he comes out after only a month? I'm sure the rest will be the same. None of them will get the punishment they deserve and they deserve to suffer." Harry sighed. At one point he might have agreed with Ron but now... He was like Draco. 

Harry was done. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Malfoy." Harry whispered again, poking the boy in the arm. Charms class had ended three minutes ago and Draco Malfoy was passed out in his seat, head in his arms on his desk. Professor Laurel didn't seem to mind or care that one of his students had fallen asleep. In fact, he was busy looking over some parchment work as the rest of the students continued to file out of the room slowly and head for lunch. Harry poked Draco's arm again. Nothing happened. As Harry was debating whether or not to charm some water to fall on top of him, Pansy marched into the Charms room, saw Draco and Harry and scowled. Harry pulled back from Draco as Pansy came forward. Pansy simply placed her hand on top of Draco's head and the blond boy sat up groggily. Harry didn't realize he was staring at Draco's sleepy face until the older boy started to frown slightly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I was trying to wake you up. I kept poking you." Harry said. Draco yawned as Harry spoke and nearly made Harry yawn as well. 

"Thanks I guess." Draco said. He mumbled, looking up at Pansy who was tapping her foot and trying hard not to give Harry a death glare. Draco sighed, stood and gathered his things. Without another word to Harry, the Slytherins left the room. Harry left too, so confused by the three simple words that had fallen out of Draco's mouth,

_Thanks I guess._

Harry wasn't sure he had ever heard Draco Malfoy say thank you to anyone, let alone to Harry Potter. Harry hadn't realized he had made it to the dining hall until he was sitting himself down next to Hermione, across from Ron. Hermione poked him in the ribs. "Ow." Harry mumbled.

"What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hermione said.

"Well, there are ghosts around." Dean said. Hermione rolled her eyes as Dean and Seamus snickered. 

"I... Malfoy fell asleep in class and I tried to wake him up." Harry said. Ron gave Harry a half disgusted look.

"Why?" he asked, mouth full of food. Harry shrugged.

"Well, what did he say?" Ginny asked, pushing a lock of her red hair behind her ear. 

"He said, _Thanks I guess_ and... I don't know it was just... Surprising." The friends all ate their food slowly. 

"A Malfoy saying thanks?" Neville said, scratching his head. "Now I've heard everything." The friends started to laugh and Harry slowly looked up. Across the long hall slumped forward at the table was Draco, looking like he was tired enough to go back to sleep again. His blonde hair was in his eyes and Pansy seemed to be scolding him, trying to get him to sit up. Although Harry could barely see Draco's eyes, he knew that the blond boy was staring directly at him. 


	4. Love Thy Enemy

Harry could hear someone crying and he was trying to find out who it was. Harry had a free period and was on his way to the library but the moment he heard someone crying, he turned around and followed the sound. "It's going to be okay little one." Harry heard a soft voice say. 

"No it's not." The voice of a small girl whined. "It's not fair! I don't want to be a Slytherin anymore! I don't want it!" The girl burst into a fresh wave of tears and Harry paused at the corner of the hallway, when he finally stumbled upon the scene. A tiny girl with brown hair, that seemed to be defying gravity, was crying into her hands, her Slytherin robe tossed onto the floor in a heap, looking like it had been stepped on several times over. That wasn't what made Harry stop though. What made him pause was the person she was talking to. Knelling on the ground next to her was the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh come now." Draco said. "Being a Slytherin is fun."

"No it's not!" The girl wailed. "The friends I met on the train didn't want to speak to me anymore after we were sorted and then..." She sobbed bitterly and Harry swallowed hard as the girl said something to Draco he couldn't hear. 

"You'll make friends in our house. It's going to be alright."

"But I'm not a Pureblood! I'm a ruddy half-breed." She wailed.

"Oh that doesn't really matter." Draco said with a thin smile.

"Everyone says it does!"

"Well I say it doesn't okay?" Draco said, rubbing her back lightly. "Who did this to your hair?" Draco asked, gingerly touching one of the strands that was floating above her head unnaturally. 

"I don't know who." She cried. "Some Gryffindor boys. They made fun of me because... Because of my parents and my house and they spelled my hair and took my books." Draco nodded slowly.

"Why don't we go tell the Headmistress huh? She'll be able to help you." The girl continued to cry and Draco sighed, pushing his robe back and taking his wand out. Harry watched Draco began to undo the spell placed on her hair before he picked up her robe and dusted it off. "Come on, I'll take you. It's not far." Draco said, holding his hand out to her as he held her robe in one hand. Amazingly, Harry watched the girl take his hand and the two of them walked away.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said before cringing at his stupidly overly cheerful greeting. Draco glanced over at him, tucking his books under his arm. 

"I'm going to be late for class." He said simply, turning away from Harry and heading out of their Charms class. 

"We have the same class." Harry said, slowly following after him. 

"Then _we'll_ be late Potter." Malfoy said, moving down the hall swiftly. Harry watched how the sea of kids would part for Draco, as if they didn't want to be anywhere near him. They all looked at Harry like he was a fucking lunatic for being so close to him. 

"What was the name of that girl you helped yesterday?" Draco stiffened and stopped walking. Harry came to stand next to him. Draco didn't look mad or anything, just surprised. He eyed Harry quizzically. "She was twelve, a Slytherin."

"I know who you're referring to." Draco said. "Her name was Penny." Draco started to walk again and Harry kept pace with him.

"Did the Headmistress figure out who spelled her hair? Took her books?" Harry said.

"Three Gryffindor boys." Draco said, his tone un-accusatory. "Apparently they're a bunch of troublemakers." 

"Is Penny okay?" Harry said.

"She's fine. Any more questions Potter?" Draco asked with a frown. They were standing outside their Potions class now. Harry could feel people staring at them.

"No."

"Good." Draco walked into the room, leaving Harry by the door.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Out on the hill overlooking Hagrid's house, the Forbidden Forest and the rest of the valley, Harry told his friends what had happened. Ron was the most displeased by the news, arms crossed over his chest as he scowled. "Oh wow, one good deed. Should I give him a medal?" Ron asked.

"I think it's really good of him." Luna said lightly. 

"No it's not. It's what anyone would do if they saw a little girl crying." Ron said.

"Really Ron? Everyone would stop to help her?" Hermione asked. Ron hesitated to reply. 

"And if it's something anyone would do, then why are you mad that that's what Draco did?" Ginny pointed out. "Would you have rather have him just walk on past her?" Ron scowled. 

"No but that's not the point. Whose side are you both on. Are we defending Draco Malfoy? Malfoy? Seriously?" Ron said, looking to Harry. 

"I didn't say anything." Harry said.

"Well why are we even discussing him? I'd rather not talk about Malfoy thanks. I wish he wasn't even here. He officially ruined my year when he showed up at breakfast last week." Ron grumbled.

"Technically, he was always here." Luna said. 

"What?" Neville asked, cocking his head.

"Draco may not have been on the train but... He has been here since the year started. He just... Didn't show up to classes." Luna said.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked. Luna shrugged.

"People talk. I'm friends with a couple Slytherins." Luna said. Ron shook his head.

"Whatever. The bastard should have never showed his face. I don't trust what he told Harry, that he's done or tired or whatever bullshit." Ron scoffed and stood. Hermione sighed and stood as well, slowly trailing after him as Ron walked away.

"I don't know why Ron's so bent out of shape." Dean said. "He was your archenemy." He nudged Harry who tried to smile. "Anyways, let's go Seamus we have to..."

"Oh yeah." Seamus said, standing with him. "See you lot later." Seamus smiled as he and Dean said goodbye, the two boys walking off together and talking about their Herbology class.

"Dean's right." Ginny said, moving to sit on Harry's right side. Harry sighed.

"About what?" He asked. Ginny shrugged.

"You don't seem suspicious about Malfoy at all and you certainly aren't trying to follow him around anymore. Right?" Harry smirked.

"No. I don't care what he's doing or not doing." Harry said.

"That's my point." Ginny said. "Malfoy basically dismissed your presence and it's not bugging you at all. That shit used to get on your nerves. I would know. You would complain about it constantly." Ginny said as she and Luna giggled. 

"Well... Maybe I'm tired too. I'm really tired guys." Harry said lightly.

"It's been... A rough year." Neville said slowly. 

"For everyone." Luna said. "Draco included." Harry pursed his lips. "Do you remember how he abandoned his family once he realized you were alive?" Harry looked to Luna with surprise. 

"What?" Harry said. Luna smiled.

"It was after Neville's speech about courage and how our friends aren't really gone." Luna said. Neville blushed red. "You jumped up out of Hagrid's arms, fired a spell at Nagini and Draco ran back across the courtyard shouting your name."

"I... I don't remember that." Harry said slowly.

"I don't either." Ginny said with a frown. Luna shrugged.

"It all happened pretty fast. Harry came back, Draco ran, the fighting started. Draco fought for our side though. I was next to him at one point. We were firing hexes at several Death Eaters." Luna paused. "His parents were among them. I think he hit them both with _stupefy_."

"I... What?" Harry said. "Are you sure? We're talking about Draco Malfoy right?" 

"Positive." Luna said. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "I think after Goyle died... Well, it changed him." Harry felt his body warm, as if he could still feel the heat from the _fiendfyre_ spell. 

"But he still went to their side." Neville interjected. "When his parents called, he went. Voldemort bloody congratulated him." Neville said with a frown.

"Wouldn't you go too?" Luna said. "If your parents were crying and calling for you?" Neville looked away.

"I wouldn't know." He muttered. Luna touched his arm lightly, smiling weakly. 

"All I'm saying is... If Draco says he's different, then I believe him. I don't think he's the enemy anymore and we should recognize that." Luna said. Ginny laughed a bit sarcastically, looking to Harry.

"It's one of the commandments after all Harry, love thy enemy." Ginny said with a thin smile.

"I'm pretty sure that's not one of the commandments Ginny." Neville said lightly. 

"Oh whatever, he knows what I mean." Ginny said with a shrug. "I'm not entirely sure about the whole, Draco fought for our side since I didn't see it myself..." Ginny said.

"Harry coming back from the dead was far more interesting." Luna said. Ginny snickered.

"Yes, it was." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her. "But so long as Draco doesn't try to ruin our final year together at Hogwarts, then... He's alright in my books." Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder and he sighed, comforted by her gesture. 

"I guess we'll seen then." Neville said. Harry nodded.

"We'll see." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOEVER PUT TOGETHER DEATHLY HALLOWS PT 2 AND DECIDED TO CUT THAT SCENE WHERE DRACO RUNS BACK ACROSS THE COURTYARD SHOUTING "POTTER" NEEDS TO FUCKING SQUARE UP. HOW DARE THEY. HOW DARE. DRACO DESERVED EVEN THIS TINY BIT OF REDEMPTION. HE DESERVED THE WORLD. ANYONE WHO DOESN'T THINK SO CAN FIGHT ME.


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

Harry slowly climbed up into the North tower, rubbing at his tired eyes **.** It was well past curfew but per usual, Harry couldn't sleep. Everything was far too loud and Harry needed to get his head space cleared out. He certainly couldn't do that with the other Gryffindor boys snoring up a storm. Just being in a room full of sleeping people, wishing you were one of them, was torture for Harry. He needed to get out. He needed to go somewhere quiet. And so Harry went where he always did, the mostly abandoned North Tower. 

It was used mainly for storage now but from one of the windows, you could see out across all of Hogwarts and that's what Harry liked about it. It was a nice place to sit, get some fresh air and just think about life. It's a place Harry had told nobody about. Not Hermione or Ron and not even Ginny. It was a place that was all his own, a place where he could get away from everyone. It had been a place he had found late one night a long time ago when he couldn't sleep. It might just be his favorite room in the entire castle. 

When Harry pushed open the oak door and stepped into the room, he was surprised to see someone sitting in his favorite seat. Harry paused in the doorway as a cold wind washed over him. Whoever it was, they had the window open and were sitting right on the edge of the window, looking out across the scene bellow. They had lit only three of the many candles in the room but it wasn't enough light for Harry to see who it was. "Hello?" Harry said cautiously. 

"Bloody hell." A voice muttered. The person turned to look at him and Harry's eyebrows furrowed together when he realized it was Draco Malfoy. "Potter." Draco said. There was a cigarette butt between his fingers that Harry hadn't noticed before. He slowly put it to his lips and took a long drag.

"Oh... Hello Malfoy." Draco blew out smoke slowly, staring at him. Harry realized he was probably waiting for him to say something more but... Harry didn't know what to say. What was Draco doing up here? How did he know about this place? Draco turned away from him with a slight shake of his head. Then, Harry did something dumb. "You smoke?" Harry asked, watching Draco put the cigarette to his lips again. The end of it burned a bright orange as Draco inhaled. 

"Obviously." Draco said a few moments later, wispy smoke trailing out of his mouth.

"Since when?" Harry said. Draco half chuckled and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable. 

"I thought you kept better tabs on me than this Potter." Draco said. Harry's ears burned which could only mean he was blushing bright red. Harry hoped Draco couldn't tell in the dim lighting. Draco's eyes trailed back out the open window as he put the cigarette back to his lips. He put his head back on the stone wall behind him, one leg swinging lazily out in the open air. Harry wanted to tell him to stop, that he might fall but then he wondered why he would care about Draco falling. "Can I help you?" Draco asked, blowing smoke out the window before slowly shifting his gaze back to Harry who had been nervously shifting his weight around on the balls of his feet.

"No, I just came up here to think." Harry said. Draco flicked the ashes of his cigarette out the window and arched one eyebrow at Harry.

"You come here to think?" Draco said.

"Yeah, ever since third year." Draco frowned.

"I've been coming here since year one. I've never seen you up here." Draco said. Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Well... I usually only come up here when I can't sleep." Draco put the cigarette in his mouth and pulled his wand out from where he had tucked it into his sock. Harry nearly grabbed his own wand, worried Draco might try to hex him but Draco simply waved his wrist, muttering a spell under his breath. The rest of the candles in the tower lit by themselves and Harry could see Draco more clearly now. He looked even more hollow and tired somehow in this candlelight.

"Stop staring Potter. You're giving me the creeps." Draco said. Harry bit his bottom lip and stepped closer to Draco, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Now there's a sentence Harry thought he would never say to Draco.

"Peachy." Draco murmured, refusing to look at Harry and his horribly messy hair.

"You don't seem fine." Harry said.

"Why do you care Harry? Can't you just leave me alone, please." Draco snapped at him, half glaring at Harry who involuntarily smiled a little. "What's with the stupid grin?"

"You called me Harry." Draco's jaw clenched. "Also that's the first time you've yelled at me since we've been back here."

"You're welcome." Draco muttered, putting the cigarette back to his lips anxiously. Why wouldn't Harry just leave? His presence made Draco slightly nauseous and uncomfortable. 

"And I'm serious Malfoy. Are you okay?" Harry said. Draco looked over at Harry, blowing smoke in his direction but the boy didn't even flinch. Draco half frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't been okay since fourth year Potter." Draco said.

"How come?"

"Why do you think?" Draco said with a scoff before tossing the butt of the cigarette onto the stone ground and then jumping off the window ledge. Harry watched him grind the cigarette butt under his heel before casting a small spell to close the window.

"Could've just pulled the handle to close it." Harry said nervously.

"Well I'm a bloody wizard so I'll use my magic how I want." Draco said. From his pants pocket, Draco pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out for himself and then held the pack out to Harry who stared at it confused. "Do you want one or not?" Draco said.

"I've never smoked before."

"These aren't as addictive as muggle cigarettes and not as harsh." Draco said. Harry looked up at him skeptically. "They have different flavors too." Slowly, Harry reached out and took one. "That one's blueberry." Draco muttered, before taking out one that was tinted yellow and putting it between his teeth. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. Draco half glanced up at him.

"Lemon." He said curtly. " _Ignis_." The tip of Draco's wand illuminated with fire which he put up against the cigarette. It caught fire pretty quickly and Draco pulled his wand back, the spell dying quickly in the wind. Harry could smell that the smoke drifting around was a bit lemony. 

"Do these actually help with anxiety?" Harry asked. Draco frowned at him.

"Why are you asking me?" Draco said.

"Because you have them and clearly have a lot of anxiety." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Potter. Don't talk to me about anxiety. Your hands are shaking right now." Draco said. They were and Harry hadn't even noticed. 

"Yeah well... I feel like my hands are always shaking now." Harry said, closing his hands into fists over and over to try to steady himself. The blueberry flavored cigarette rolled around in his palm. 

"Because you died?" Draco said. Harry was so surprised he took a step back. The lemon scent in the air felt too thick and heavy. "You did die that day right? Voldemort seemed pretty convinced."

"I... I think so." Harry said slowly. "Honestly, it's a fuckin' blur." 

" _Ignis_." Draco said again. Harry looked up at him. "Don't just play with the cigarette Harry." He held his wand out and Harry sighed, putting the blue cigarette too his lips. Draco lit the end and Harry could immediately smell blueberries. 

"What do I do?" Harry said, holding it between his thumb and forefinger lightly. Draco rolled his eyes and put the butt of his own cigarette to his lips. Harry watched him take a deep breath, hold it and exhale. 

"That." Harry licked his lips and then copied Draco. He expected the smoke to hurt, that it would make him want to cough out his lungs. But a weird warm feeling spread through his chest and everything tasted like fresh, ripe blueberries. Harry slowly exhaled, feeling a little calmer. 

"Tastes like blueberries." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I said it would." Draco said, turning and walking a bit away from him. Harry took another drag on his cigarette, deciding he liked the blueberry flavor the best, the other flavors be damned. "So tell me Potter, if you really died, why come back to this fucking place." Draco asked.

"What'd ya mean?" Harry said. Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? Is there nothing over there? No happy afterlife? No horribly painful one? Is it just... Nothing?" Draco said. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't get that far. I... I talked to Dumbledore and then..." I said. Draco started to laugh.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"I... Dumbledore was there. You don't have to believe me but it's true. Or at least... It was my mind trying to reconcile everything." Harry said slowly. "I can't be sure." Draco blew smoke out, the lemon scent washing over Harry.

"What did he tell you?"

"That I could go back... If I wanted to." 

"And you wanted to?" Harry nodded. " _Why_?" Harry was unsure what to say. "If I was you... I would've just..." Draco made an evaporating sort of motion with his hand. 

"I didn't want to leave everyone." Harry said. Draco sighed.

"Ah right, I forgot how fuckin noble you are. Silly me." He grumbled. "If Voldemort had tried to kill me... I wouldn't bother coming back." Draco said. Harry swallowed hard.

"That's why I asked if you're okay Draco." Harry took a drag on his cigarette, loving the taste of blueberries on his tongue. 

"Don't call me Draco." He mumbled. 

"Why not?" Harry said. 

"Just don't okay. I'm used to Malfoy. Just call me Malfoy." Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry said. Draco had already finished his cigarette. He dropped the butt to the ground and stomped out the fire again.

"Much better." He said, heading for the exit, walking past Harry quickly. "Have a nice night." With that, Draco pulled open the door to the tower and closed it quickly behind himself. Harry could still smell the lemon smoke in the air.


	6. Unholy Trinity

The Eighth Year Ravenclaws were throwing a party. Harry never pegged Reggie as a partier but he was apparently the one who was throwing it altogether. Only the eighth years had been told and the Ravenclaws had even gone so far as putting a binding spell on the invitations so only Eighth years could talk about it to other Eighth years. "How did they even do that?" Harry asked Luna. 

"Not sure. I bet it was Amelia though. She was always good with obscure spells." Luna said. "Did you read this part?" Luna pointed at the small print letters under the password needed to enter the room. "What does that mean?"

"It's an acronym Luna. Bring Your Own Booze." Harry said, 

"I knew it was an acronym but I thought it stood for Brian Young and Owen Buntly." Harry looked at her confused. "You know, the inventors of the first singing fountain." Harry shrugged. She pulled her invitation back. "I thought it was strange that the Ravenclaws would mention them." Harry laughed lightly. Despite not wanting to go, Ron was adamant that he should.

"All the Eighth years will be there. It will be like one big class reunion for us and hey... There'll be alcohol. I know how much you love Firewhiskey."

"We don't have any Firewhiskey." Ron smirked.

"Who says we don't?" Ron produced a flask from his pocket. "I have a bottle stashed here in the room but I didn't want to show you because you drink that stuff faster than a catholic drinks wine at church." Harry snorted.

"What does that even mean?" Harry said.

"My point is, we're going. I'm not taking no for an answer. Even Hermione's going Harry!" Ron said.

"Well if Hermione's going..." Harry said a bit sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on Harry. It'll be fun. I swear and if it's not..." Ron paused, thinking. "If it's not I'll take a walk in the Forbidden Forest."

"Someone's feeling brave." Harry said.

"Someone wants their best friend to come with him to a party." Harry looked up at Ron and saw how serious was. With a sigh, Harry finally relented.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry should have known that Draco, Pansy and Blaise would be in attendance. They were, after all, Eighth years. Harry just assumed the Ravenclaws wouldn't invite them for some reason. But there the three of them were, sitting on a ratty couch and only talking to one another. They had arrived fairly early on, not long after Harry, Ron and Hermione but they hadn't really talked to anyone. Draco seemed to exchange some words with Reggie who clipped Draco's shoulder much to Harry's surprise but that was about it. For the past three hours, they had been sitting at the back of the room by themselves.

"I'm gonna say something." Ron said. Harry sighed heavily.

"Ron don't." Hermione and Harry said in unison. 

"Would you look at them? They're so smug, actin like they're better than everyone. Who even fuckin invited them?" Ron demanded. Hermione hushed him as Harry sighed again, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"They're just sitting there Ron. Keep your voice down. Don't start something." Harry said. Ron had been drinking nonstop since they arrived. He was pissed that they were here "ruining" everything even though they hadn't done anything except arrive.

"I'm not starting anything. They're starting it." Ron said. Hermione took the flask out of Ron's hand.

"I think you've had too much to drink." She said, screwing the top back on.

"Oh come off it 'Mione." Ron complained. He stood and stumbled a little and Hermione sighed. 

"I'm taking you back to the Gryffindor common room before you do something stupid." Hermione said. Ron pulled his arm out of her grasp though and faster than she or Harry could move, Ron had marched right over to the Slytherin's and was standing in front of them, glaring them down.

"Can I help you?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, you can help me by showing yourselves to the door." Ron said, pointing at it behind him. The chatter and laughter around the room quickly died down as everyone began to stare at the Golden Trio and the Unholy Trinity. 

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione hissed. "Stop it."

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Ron snapped at her. "Right Harry? Back me up here." Ron looked to Harry who sighed heavily, running one hand through his hair. Why was Ron being difficult? Why couldn't he just grudgingly accept, like Harry had, that Malfoy and his friends were definitely not up to something for once this year. Then again, Harry hadn't told Ron or Hermione about his talk with Draco not two days ago up in the tower. He didn't see the point in telling them really. 

"Ron, you're drunk." Harry said, standing and walking towards his friends. "Let's go." Harry grabbed his arm but Ron just glared at him.

"No. I'm not leaving. These god damn Slytherins should. Just because they're eighth years like us doesn't mean they get to _be_ with the rest of us. None of them fought for this school! McGonagall shouldn't have let them back in here!" Ron's voice echoed off the stone walls and Harry's gaze slid to Luna not far to his right. Her mouth was set in a hard line. Harry looked back at his friend. 

"Ron, stop. It's done okay." Harry said through his teeth, pulling Ron away from the three Slytherins.

"You're actually defending us? Wow." Blaise said in a deadpan voice.

"I'm defending nobody." Harry said, half glaring at Blaise. Harry's eyes slid to Draco who had a vacant look on his face. Why wasn't _he_ saying anything?

"Pansy wanted to hand you over to Voldemort!" Ron shouted. "Draco went to _their_ side! Blaise evacuated with the _whole_ of Slytherin House and..."

"For your information." Pansy interrupted, standing. "The entire Slytherin House _did not_ evacuate. Some of them stayed. Our Prefect Analise stayed. She _died_ to protect this place." Had she? Harry didn't recognize that name from the list of the dead. Then again, there was over a dozen names he didn't recognize. "We can't all be fucking brave like you lot can we? Or brave like her? We're the selfish house right? Self-centered. Egotistical. We fight for our own. We fight for what _we_ believe in and she believed in this place a hell of a lot more than I did unfortunately." Harry was surprised to see Pansy a little misty-eyed. "Don't you dare erase her death. She _died_ for Harry. She died for _Hogwarts_." Unbelievably, Ron started to laugh.

"One good Slytherin out of the fucking lot of you? Should I be impressed?" Ron said. Pansy screamed and looked like she was ready to throw herself at Ron and tear him to ribbons. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was Blaise who had stood quietly, grabbed her around the waist and kept her in place. 

"Fuck you Ron! Fuck you and everyone like you who laughed and booed and said horrible fucking shit to us at twelve years old just because we were placed in this House!" Harry took a step away from her. Ron stood his ground. "I was proud to be Slytherin like my father, my mother and you all _ruined_ _it_ when you laughed! When you _taunted_ us! I was twelve!" Pansy screamed, clawing at Blaise's arms. Blaise's grip on her was strong though and his face stony. Harry was hit with a sudden memory of Pansy, she had been one of the first kids in line to get sorted. He remembered how Fred and George booed. How a lot of people laughed at every single Slytherin kid who got sorted. He remembered it happening every year. There wasn't much the teachers could do. They could never pinpoint who started the taunting first. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you!" Ron spat back.

"Enough." Harry shouted at Ron. "You're _done_. We're leaving." Harry said. Hermione looked shocked beyond belief. Pansy was still struggling to escape Blaise's grip.

"I'm glad your brothers _dead_! I've _always_ hated him for laughing at me." There was a collective gasp around the room. The color completely drained from Ron's face. 

"What did you say?" Harry demanded. Pansy stood her ground. Even Blaise was so shocked by what she said that he had let go of her.

"Apologize." Hermione demanded in a whisper. "Right now."

"Make me." Pansy hissed. From the corner of his eye, Harry finally watched Draco stand. Harry pulled out his wand. Draco didn't make a move for his own though. He simply stepped in between Pansy and Harry, his back to Harry. Harry stared at Draco's back confused. 

"Malfoy I swear..." Pansy began. Draco muttered something Harry couldn't hear and Pansy scoffed before taking three steps back and taking slow even breaths. Blaise swallowed hard as he did the same. Malfoy turned around and stepped away from the golden trio. His face was void of all emotion.

"Put that away Potter. I'm not going to fight you." Hermione and Ron also had their wands out and Harry slowly realized that none of the Slytherins in front of them had theirs out. "We'll leave since that's clearly what you all want." Draco said. Ron's hands were shaking. "Pansy won't say it so I will. I'm sorry Ron, about your brother and about what she said. That was a horrible thing for her to say." Ron wouldn't look at Draco. He ground his teeth instead. Nobody said anything else. Draco moved forward, towards the door. Harry stiffened, his grip on his wand tightening. 

"What? You gonna use _another_ Dark Curse on us Potter? We're unarmed." Pansy snarled at him. The tension in Harry's shoulders immediately dropped and the color drained from his face. Draco shot Pansy a look but she was glaring at Harry. "What? Scared? Just _kill_ us Potter. I dare you." There was venom in her voice, fire in her eyes. Harry felt a little sick as images of Draco bloody and crying on the bathroom floor filled his mind. Draco tugged on Pansy's sleeve and she slid her gaze from Harry to him. Draco's jaw was clenched tightly. He was pissed at her for brining it up but it had to be done. Together, the unholy trinity moved out of the tower, out the door and disappeared with a slamming of the door. Harry could hear Hermione saying something to him but he couldn't register the words in his mind.

"Harry snap out of it, please." Hermione begged. The present rushed back to Harry and punched him in the gut. Ron was crying.

"Ron it's... It's fine." harry said.

"No! No it's not! I can barely... I can't even _look_ at George sometimes! I don't know how he does it, how he looks in the mirror and just..." Ron shook his head, wiping at his tears angrily. 

"Ron..." Hermione said softly. Without another word though, Ron ran out of the room. Harry swallowed hard as he and Hermione chased after him.


	7. Leave Me Alone

Harry wondered if Draco would be there again.Up in the tower. He was about to find out.After Harry and Hermione had found Ron and calmed him down, Harry took him back to their room and made him go to sleep. Ron was just tired enough and just drunk enough that he fell right to sleep. Harry informed Hermione of this, as she had been pacing out in the hallway, waiting by the door for the boys dorm. She hugged him as he emerged and Harry had patted her back lightly. "He'll be fine it's just..."

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I... This summer he seemed fine and..." Hermione took a deep breath and Harry could tell she was fighting back tears as well. 

"It's going to be fine. _He'll_ be fine." Harry said. Hermione nodded before slowly letting go of him.

"Get some rest Harry." She said, brushing back his hair lightly so it was no longer in his eyes.

"Yes mum." Harry said. Hermione laughed a little and Harry was glad to see her smile. Dean, Seamus and Neville came back to the room not long after and each of them fell asleep easily. Harry on the other hand, was a different issue. So with his mind racing and his feet itching to move, Harry began to head to the North Tower. 

The door was open this time and When Harry stepped into the room, he found Draco sitting completely out of the window, his legs dangling out in open air. He was leaning over so far that Harry thought he might jump. Fear seized his heart for some reason. Harry quickly walked forward and grabbed the hood of Draco's robe. He didn't even look back at him. "Are you fuckin' insane?" Harry demanded.

"Why do you ask?" Draco said. His eyes scanned the horizon. From this high up and at this time of night, he couldn't even see the ground. He knew it must have been about fifty or so feet bellow though. 

"Why are you sitting out a window like this?" Harry said.

"Because I can." Draco said. Harry frowned. "Would you let go Potter? I'm not going to jump." Harry wasn't convinced. "Even if I did, holding onto my robe wouldn't do much. I could slip right out of it as I fell to my death." Draco glanced over his shoulder at the Chosen One and smirked. Harry was unsure what to do. Was Draco messing with him? Harry slowly let go of him, half embarrassed that he had grabbed Draco in the first place. Draco looked back out across the school.

"How's Ron?" Draco said.

"How do you think?" Harry said. Draco shrugged. 

"I was surprised he didn't try to kill Pans..." Draco murmured. "If I was him I would have." Harry pursed his lips.

"You don't have siblings." Harry said, stating the obvious.

"No... But I always wanted some. A little sister, perhaps or a brother. Maybe both." Harry was surprised by this. "I'd make an awful big brother though."

"Probably." Harry said. Draco snorted and shifted around in the windowsill so he was no longer hanging all the way out of it. He put one leg back into the tower and then the other. Harry backed away from him a little as Draco stood up. 

"I told Reg not to invite us." Draco said, running one hand through his hair. "I knew once Pansy found out about it she would want to go out of spite, Blaise too." 

"How do you know Reggie?" Draco gave Harry a look like he was stupid which, he sort of was.

"We were all in the same class. Remember?" Draco said with a sigh.

"I know but..."

"I talked to other people that weren't Slytherin you know." Draco said. Harry didn't really know. Draco sighed. "Whatever. I told Reginald not to invite us. He did. I went to keep Pansy in line. If Ron hadn't tried to..." Draco paused. He knew blaming Ron wouldn't be a smart thing to say to his best friend who was now half glaring at him. "It doesn't matter though. Ron probably hates us even more now." 

"Oh no, he definitely does. There's no _probably_ about it." Harry said. Draco smirked a little and looked away from Harry whose glasses were shining under the moonlight coming in through the window. 

"Well, this was a nice chat. Now leave me alone." Draco said, turning away from Harry and walking to the other end of the room where an assortment of boxes sat. 

"No. I like this tower. It's my thinking place. I'm not too keen about finding another one." Harry said.

"Well how about you leave me alone for tonight." Draco said. "I left you alone with your thoughts last time so it's your turn to do the same."

"I never agreed to that." Harry said.

"Well it's the polite thing to do isn't it? Didn't your..." The sentence died in Draco's throat. He had almost asked, _Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?_ But Draco knows that she didn't. Harry never even met his mother. Harry is eying him quizzically. Draco clears his throat. "Anyways, please leave." 

"How about I duel you for the tower tonight?" Harry said. Draco arched an eyebrow at him. 

"You're joking." Draco said.

"Not entirely." Harry said, taking out his wand. Draco shook his head. 

"I'm not fighting you Potter." He said.

"So you forfeit then? You'll leave the tower?" Draco said nothing. "We could share it too, you know." Draco snorted.

"Share? Us?" He said with a sarcastic laugh. "Why would I want to do that? So we can have more rousing discussions like this?" Draco said.

"Yeah. Why not? You don't want to fight me anymore so what's left for us to do?" Draco just stared at him.

"Not speak for the rest of our _miserable_ lives." Draco said.

"Well... If we're both coming up here to get away from everyone-" Draco interrupted Harry.

"Exactly, _everyone_. Everyone includes you Potter. I don't want to be up here with you talking about... Nonsense like this. I'd rather choke on-" Draco said.

"Don't be so dramatic." Harry said. "You're always so dramatic."

"I resent that. I am not." Draco said.

"You made buttons about me in 4th year that said _"Potter stinks"_ and somehow spelled them so the insults would only get _worse_ if someone tried to fix it." Harry said with a cheeky grin. Draco looked away from him.

"That wasn't dramatic that was clever." Draco said.

"How about all those times you would shout at me across the entire hall to insult something about my appearance?" Harry said.

"Well it was well deserved. Honestly, the state of your hair sometimes Potter." Draco said, trying to think up excuses.

"Trying to get me in trouble by making bird notes fly around me?" Harry said.

"You never read a _single_ one. That's just rude." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Harry almost burst out laughing. 

"Challenging me to duels at every chance you got." Harry said.

"I knew you had to win at _some_ point." Draco said.

"I won all of them!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

"Because I wasn't trying. It was purposeful." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"No it wasn't. Why would you _purposefully_ loose to me?"

"Because I knew it would break your heart if I beat you _every_ time. Can't be much of a Chosen One if you loose to someone like me." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"You're full of shit. Fight me Malfoy."

"Nope." Draco said.

"Fight me for the tower. If you win, I'll stop coming here. If I win, we share the tower." Draco's wand slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. "Do you agree?" Draco said nothing, just flicked his wrist and Harry's hand felt paralyzed, numb with cold. Harry looked down and although his hand looked fine, he couldn't move it to cast a spell. "What did you..."

"Did you know a lot of American spells don't use verbal commands?" Draco said.

"I... no." Harry said.

"I visited America with my parents one summer. I learned a few of their non-verbal spells." Draco said but it wasn't smug it was just, matter of fact. "Do I win then? Can you cast a spell." Harry lifted his arm but his hand just hung limply off his wrist. "Told you I could beat you in a duel."

"I wasn't ready." Draco rolled his eyes and walked forward. Harry was smirking at him. Draco clenched his jaw and muttered an undoing spell under his breath, tapping Harry's hand with his wand. Harry immediately regained use of his hand. He rubbed his wrist with his left hand, the blood rushing back to his fingers.

"I still win." Draco said.

"Alright, guess I have to find another tower to brood in." Harry said. 

"Liar. You have 0 intentions of finding another tower." Draco said, turning away from Harry to look back out the window again.

"Yes I do." Draco scoffed and didn't turn back around. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Goodbye Potter."

"Bye Malfoy." Harry shook his head a little, feeling strangely happy with how the night had gone.


	8. Potions Partners

"Potter and Malfoy." Everyone in the room stiffened except for the Professor. She carried on down the list as if nothing had occurred. She had to know about the rivalry between the two boys right? She is a new Professor but there was no way that she shouldn't have known. Harry looked to Draco now who appeared bored with the idea instead of angry. When the professor told the class to sit with their new partners, Harry stood, gathered his things and walked to Draco's table. He sat down at the stool and Draco sighed.

"She's trying to kill me." Draco said.

"What?"

"The Professor. She must know I despise you. She's doing this on purpose." Draco said with a frown.

"I don't think she knows." Harry said.

"Than what other reason can you fathom for this horrible pairing?" Draco said, sitting up and half glaring at Harry. Draco watched him run one hand through his hair. God did he ever use a comb? Did he know what a comb was? Not that Draco could really talk. As of late, he's kept his hair long and in his face.

"I cant think of one." Draco rolled his eyes, spinning his wand between his fingers. "You're not gonna try and hex me right?" Draco didn't seem amused by Harry's comment.

"Are you gonna drag my grade down?" Harry tried not to blush. "I'm fairly certain that's why the Professor put us together." Draco said, looking away. "I'm the best in the class and you're the worst."

"I'm not the worst." Harry said.

"You used notes from a book to complete all your positions in sixth year." Draco said. Harry frowned. How did Draco know that?

"Keeping tabs on me?" Harry said.

"Always. Don't act like you don't." Draco said. He was right of course. Harry had been keeping tabs, that's why he knew that Draco sometimes left the castle late at night. Harry had seen him once, roaming the halls and at first he thought Draco was heading towards the tower but then he veered sharply to the left and before Harry could catch up to him, Draco had exited the castle and was heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry wanted to ask Draco about it but he didn't know how to without sounding accusatory.

"Perhaps." Harry said. Draco snorted.

"Don't come to the tower tonight. I would like to be alone." The two boys had never really established a schedule of who should get the tower when. And even though Draco had seemed pretty adamant that he didn't want to share it with Harry, he had been constantly telling him when he _wasn't_ allowed up there the past week

"Bummer. What if I intend to have a bad dream tonight?" Harry said.

"Well don't intend to have a bad dream Potter." Draco said with a sigh. Harry smiled.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Have you been... Talking to Malfoy?" Hermione asked slowly at dinner. Everyone looked to Harry who shrugged lightly.

"Once or twice. We're partners in potions now. We kind of have to talk." Harry said. 

"You could tell him to fuck the absolute hell off." Ron said. Harry said nothing. Ron's mood had been... Sour ever since the party. Nobody really knew how to help or what to say. No matter what they did, everything seemed to set Ron off. 

"I'll tell him. He probably won't say anything though." Harry said, stealing a glance across the dining hall. Draco was pushing his food around on his plate as Blaise and Pansy talked around him. Harry pursed his lips, wondering if he should abide by Draco's warning to not go to the tower tonight. Harry wasn't sure why but... Every time he talked to Draco he got this weird rush of adrenaline. It was that same rush he used to get when they would fight but somehow... This felt different. In a good way. 

Draco looked up and locked eyes with Harry across the dining hall. He wanted to flip the dark haired boy off but if he did, that would have only attracted the attention of Blaise and Pansy and he was trying very hard to fly under their radar, under everyone's radar. Draco held Harry's gaze for a second too long and he watched Harry slowly blush and look away, pretending as if he hadn't been staring. Draco smirked lightly. 

"Heard you got saddled with Potter by the way Draco." Blaise said suddenly. 

"Unfortunately." Draco said with a grimace. 

"I don't see why you won't let us just..." Pansy scoffed and shook her head.

"We're trying not to be complete prats remember? We all agreed in the common room." Draco said.

"Yeah, I agreed before I remembered what absolute fucking bastards the lot of them all. They act as if we're the ones... I mean it's not our fault Voldemort was from our house. Just because we're Slytherin doesn't mean we're bad." Pansy said. Blaise snickered.

"You are kind of a bad person though Pans." Blaise said. Pansy scowled at him. 

"Only because that's how they wanted us to be. That's what I became because it's what they expected. How could we be anything but? I never had a bloody choice in the matter." Pansy said. Draco swallowed hard, knowing where she was coming from. He had known he would be a Slytherin long before he had even been accepted at Hogwarts. It was just... A given. 

Draco used to be proud to be a Slytherin. He used to wear his colors with pride, all the other house be damned. Now though, the green and silver felt like the marks of traitors, liars, deceivers. The marks of monsters. Pansy was right to some extent. Everyone pinned the Slytherin House as evil. So how could they be anything else? 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"I thought we agreed that tonight was my night Potter." Draco said, hearing the door behind him creak open. Draco didn't dare look back at him. He probably had bed head or would be wearing those same ridiculous Gryffindor pajamas under his robe again. 

"Well I have a question for you." Harry said.

"Oh good, questions." Draco said with a sigh. "I'm _ill_ with excitement." Draco heard Harry snicker. Has it always been this easy to make Harry laugh? Draco couldn't tell. He had never really tried to make Harry laugh. He had always just tried to make him mad.

"Will you show me how to do that spell you used on me?" Harry said. Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry who was indeed wearing red and gold pajamas. Draco sighed.

"Why would I show you how to use the one thing I'm better at than you?" Draco said. Harry cocked his head, confused.

"You're better at me in loads of things." Harry said.

"Is that a compliment?" Draco said. Harry blushed red. Draco pretended not to notice.

"No. It's a fact." Harry said, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Well, I'm taking it as a compliment." Draco picked himself up off the side of the wall and walked forward. "I'm a rubbish teacher."

"I know that." Harry said.

"You don't know shit." Harry laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. "Where's your cruddy wand?" Harry produced it and Draco took out his own. "The spell I used was simple. It's _sine sensu_. All you have to do is say those words loudly in your head. Almost as if you're speaking them out loud. Your inner voice is just as commanding as your actual voice. Your wand should recognize this." Draco said.

"Sine sensu." Harry said. Draco wrinkled his nose and Harry knew he had said it wrong.

"That was horrendous. This is a bad idea. You're going to hurt yourself." Draco said. 

"Well at least you can laugh at me if I do." Harry said with a smirk. Draco seemed to think on this for a moment before he nodded.

"Yes, it would be funny. Now repeat after me." For the next minute, Draco and Harry mimicked one another in the pronunciation of _sine sensu_. When Draco was satisfied with how Harry said it, then he showed him the appropriate hand gesture needed to complete the spell. "Almost like a swish and flick but with a longer flourish." Draco said, demonstrating. 

"Like this?" Draco wore a dead expression.

"I mean, sure. If you want to paralyze someone's whole body. Honestly Potter, you taught people Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry snickered. He didn't know how Draco was able to make him laugh. Sometimes even his friends couldn't do that.

"I did." Harry said. 

"Well it's a wonder any of them learned anything. Do it again." Draco said. The motion took longer for Harry to grasp but eventually Draco was satisfied. He stepped closer to the green eyed boy and held out his hand that wasn't holding his wand. "Alright, try it then and please don't paralyze my whole body unless you're going to stop me from falling."

"I'll try not to Professor." Harry said with a cheeky grin. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry took a deep breath, holding his wand over Draco's outstretched palm. He moved his wrist, practically shouting _sine sensu_ in his head. Draco's hand remained up. Harry pursed his lips and tried again. Still nothing.

"Need a reminder of the spell Potter." Draco said. 

"No I'm good. I can do this." Harry said as Draco studied the look of concentration on his face. His nose was scrunched up, eyes narrowed slightly. Harry licked his lips, repeating the motion and the spell several times in his head. Eventually, he watched Draco flex his fingers. And pull back his wrist. "Did it work?"

"My fingers are numb which is a good start." Draco held his wand over his hand, muttering an undoing spell. "Try again." So Harry tried again and by what Draco assumed was the hundredth time, his hand finally felt completely numb and went limp against his wrist.

"I did it!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well don't jump for joy. Fix my hand Potter." Harry laughed.

" _Fasciculos_." He said, touching Draco's hand lightly with his wand. Draco regained the feeling in is hand and tightly closed it into a fist a couple of times.

"I would say I'm impressed but I'm not. Twelve year old Americans can learn that spell in their sleep." Harry snorted.

"Oh come on. How long did it take you to learn that spell?" Harry said. 

"Less time than it took you." Harry rolled his eyes and put his wand back into the pocket of his fleece pants. "Are we done here then? Are you satisfied with my lesson Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said with a smirk.

"Good." Draco said, turning away. "Now leave me alone." Harry chuckled and headed for the door.

"See you in potions, partner." Draco nearly blushed as he stared put the window.

"I'll see you in Charms first you idiot."

"Yeah, I know. Bye Draco." Draco half raised his hand in a goodbye gesture, not bothering to turn around. When he heard the tower door close, he exhaled quickly, the tension in his shoulders dropping. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. And as Harry headed down the stairs, he tried to figure out why exactly his heart was racing in his chest. It used to be because Draco was a big anxiety to him but Harry had gotten over that feeling. This must have been something else. Shaking his head, Harry chalked it up to the excitement of learning a new spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more of the story tomorrow. I have all of it written so you can just binge read


	9. Hope

"You're going to make us fail. I can see it now." Draco said, staring down at the black mess inside Harry's cauldron. Harry dumped in more rosemary.

"It doesn't look that bad." Harry said.

"You're right, it looks even worse than I imagined." Draco said throwing one hand in the air and scowling lightly before running that same hand through his white blond hair. "How did you mess up a simple drought?" Draco demanded.

"This isn't simple. It's a cure for Dragon Pox. I've never even seen someone with Dragon Pox." Harry said with a frown.

"And pray that you never do because this won't be helping _anybody_." Draco said.

"Are you gonna help me fix my mess or are you gonna insult me the whole time?" Harry said.

"Insult you. It's what I do best." Draco said, grabbing up the vial of lake water and dumping it into the concoction. Harry watched as Draco expertly dumped in one item after the other, barely even looking at what he was picking up and placing into the cauldron. Slowly, the black mixture turned a dark violet and then an almost galaxy blue.

"What'd you do?" Harry said. He was still holding the arm of a salamander and a spring of mint. Draco took the mint from him and dropped it in. The mixture began to smell like toothpaste.

"I fixed it. It's what you wanted right?" Draco said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Did you make toothpaste?" Harry said, putting down the salamander arm and leaning over the cauldron. "Because that's what it smells like."

"No I made..." Draco said before he was interrupted.

"Oooo what a lovely smelling concoction!" The professor exclaimed, coming to their table and wafting some of the scent from the cauldron into her face. "Did you two add mint?" Draco nodded curtly. "Oh very clever." She leaned in over the cauldron a little more and whispered, "I don't like the smell of Dragon Pox Cure either." She smiled. "Great work you two." Harry grinned over at Draco as she walked away.

"Show off." Harry said.

"Did you want a bad grade?" Draco said, arching an eyebrow at him. Harry shook his head and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Well shut up then Potter."

"Want to hang out tonight?" Harry said. Draco almost laughed out loud and then he looked over at Harry and realized the dark haired boy was serious. Draco frowned as he stared at the lighting shaped mark on Harry's forehead. It was just visible through his bangs. It started at the root of his hair and jaggedly fell down toward his eyebrow. The scar was pale in comparison to Harry's skin and it marred what was actually...

"No." Draco said.

"I don't mean hangout, _hangout_ I mean. Am I allowed up into the tower tonight?" Harry said.

"I said you weren't on Tuesday and you still came." Draco said. "Why would it being a Thursday night stop you?" Harry grinned.

"Thought I'd ask anyways." Harry said. Draco scoffed.

"What's with you and wanting to be around me anyways?" Draco demanded, picking up his wand and casting a small spell to stir the liquid as it bubbled away. "We're not friends."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"I think you established first year that you wanted nothing to do with me." Draco said with a scowl. Harry frowned. He did remember that but that was just twelve year old angst. None of that really mattered to Harry anymore.

"Well I want to be friends now." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't." Draco said.

"Then why are you being nice to me?" Harry said.

"You call this being nice? I'm moments away from hexing you Potter. Don't bother me." Draco snapped at him. Harry frowned. Why was Draco being difficult all of a sudden. They'd been fine for over a month now. What was with all the defensiveness?

"Fine. Whatever." Harry said under his breath. Draco saw Harry look away out of the corner of his eye and part if him wanted to say he was sorry but the other part wanted to tell him to fuck off. Draco has never apologized to Harry for anything he did but then again... Neither has Harry. Draco wasn't sure why Harry wanting to be friends with him felt like a bad idea but it did. Maybe it was because of who he was. Maybe it was because of what he'd done to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Or maybe it was because... Draco just couldn't picture them as friends.

Either way, Draco simply pursed his lips and said nothing more to the Chosen One for the rest of class.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Draco was pacing up in the tower, wondering if Harry would still come tonight despite them sort of getting into a fight earlier today. It made Draco angry that he was thinking about Harry. Harry certainly wouldn't be thinking about him. The bastard was probably sound asleep in bed and didn't give two shits if... "Trying to burn a trench in the floor?" Harry said. Malfoy stopped abruptly and glanced over at Harry. He hoped his hands didn't shake as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Shut up Potter." Draco said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, closing the door to the tower behind him. Draco continued to place, slower this time. Lemon smoke drifted around him lazily. "Can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Does it matter what I say?" Draco said. "You'll ask your question anyways. So just say it." Harry sighed and took a deep breath.

"Luna said she saw you... Run across the courtyard when I showed everyone I wasn't dead." Harry said. Draco stopped pacing, his back to Harry. He was tense all over. Nobody had brought up what had happened before now, though Draco was sure for weeks afterwards that word was spreading about his shout of joy at seeing Harry still alive. The only ones who had talked to him about it were his parents who tried not to accuse him of utterly betraying them when he ran back to fight for Hogwarts, to fight against them and Voldemort.

"Luna must have been seeing things." Draco said in a hard voice.

"She assures me she wasn't. She even said-"

"Don't." Draco snapped at him, knowing what Harry was going to say next.

"Don't what?" Harry said.

"Just... just stop talking." Draco was now wishing he hadn't been so worried about Harry and whether or not he would see him tonight because honestly, Draco wished he could be anywhere else in the world right now.

"Why?" Harry said. 

"Because I said so." Draco shouted at him, whirling around to look at him. Harry wore a solemn expression while Draco was scowling something awful.

"Draco..."

"Shut up."

"I just want to know-"

"Shut up Harry, I swear to god."

"Why did you choose me over your family?"

"I didn't choose you! It wasn't about _you._ It was about beating _fucking_ Voldemort." Draco said. The two boys were glaring at each other, faces inches apart. "You were _dead_ Harry. You were fucking dead. Hagrid carried your limp body into that courtyard and I _knew_ there was _nothing_ any of us could do to stop Voldemort because you were supposed to be the one to defeat him, you. Nobody else." Draco said, half shoving Harry's shoulder.

"But I saw.. Well I heard... Your parents were calling for you. Your mother was crying. Even if I wasn't dead why come back and fight for Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Despite what you might _think_ Potter. I love this place and I hated..." Draco stopped and clenched his jaw tightly. "I used to _hate_ how you would put the people in here in danger. I shouldn't blame you but I did." Draco took a step back and licked his lips. "What do I fucking know anyways? I used to think that Voldemort would stop killing, leave everyone alone if he just got what he wanted." 

"What he wanted was to kill me." Harry said.

"I never thought he would be able to." Draco muttered. "You're fucking Harry Potter. Some nasty, old wizard wouldn't be able to kill you. If anyone was going to do that, it would be me." Harry's lips twitched up in a slight smirk. Draco swallowed hard.

"When you didn't show up last year. You, Weasley, and Granger... I knew you were up to no good. Voldemort was frantic when he realized you were trying to find those Horcruxs he thought were so cleverly hidden. He knew that he had left one here, in the Room of..." The name died in Draco's throat as he tried not to think about the growing wall of flames he thought would be the death of him. 

"Voldemort told you to find it. To stop me." Harry said. Draco scoffed.

"Said he would kill my parents if I didn't." Draco said.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Don't tell me you're sorry. You didn't do anything." Draco said.

"No but... I've had Voldemort breathing down my neck for years and... So have you so I'm sorry." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said again. Harry said nothing, just looked down at the ground as Draco shakily took a long drag on his cigarette. It had almost died out in his hand.

"I... I'm sorry about Goyle." 

"Don't say his fucking name." Draco said, voice cold and steady despite how badly his hands were shaking, or perhaps it was his whole body. Draco couldn't tell. 

"Draco I'm sorry okay."

"That's not your fault either so shut up and don't say you're sorry." Draco looked away from Harry, heading towards the window. "It's my fault he's dead."

"No it's not."

"You disarmed me asked me to..." Draco shook his head. Harry remembered. He asked Draco to not do this, to just let them take the diadem. "Goyle was always a little more... Trigger happy. He casted _Fiendfyre_ before I could stop him and then Blaise and I watched him fall." It was so quiet. There didn't even seem to be the whistle of a breeze through the tower. "I thought I would die. I had almost accepted it before I heard Blaise shout something at me and there you fucking were with your bloody heroes complex." 

"I wasn't going to leave you there."

"Maybe you should have. Sometimes I feel like I _never_ left that room." Harry almost said _I'm sorry_ again but Draco might have punched him or something. "After that... I should have left with the remaining students, Blaise did. I think he was too shell shocked to do anything else. But I needed to see if my parents were still... I mean Voldemort probably felt you destroy..." Harry's mouth felt dry. By destroying the diadem, Harry had alerted Voldemort to the fact that Draco had failed. If Voldemort wanted to, he could have just killed Draco's parents as soon as he felt the Horcrux fade. "So understand this Potter, I crossed that courtyard not to join Voldemort but because my parents were there. They were alive and if Voldemort was going to hurt them or try to kill us... I didn't want to have to watch them die or have them watch me... I would have rather it happen all at once."

"But when I came back..." Harry said. Draco half laughed and wiped at the corner of his eye, hoping Harry wouldn't notice that he was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, poppin' up like a bloody flower in spring. That was interesting." Draco said.

"Ginny said I was dramatic."

"She's right."

"It just felt like a good time. Neville's speech was over, he pulled the sword out of the sorting hat..." Harry paused. "I didn't want him to get hurt." 

"He was a brave son of a bitch." Draco said, putting the cigarette to his lips. The lemon scent was comforting. 

"Why come back then? You still haven't answered that." Draco finally looked over at Harry. His green eyes shone in the moonlight and his mouth was set into a hard, thin line. 

"You were _alive_ Harry and sometimes the feeling of hope is stronger than the feeling of loyalty." Harry said nothing and it made Draco uncomfortable. Harry slowly held his hand out to Draco. He arched an eyebrow at Harry confused before he realized what the Chosen One wanted. Harry wanted to shake Draco's hand. Draco's hand was warmer than Harry expected and it was also very soft. Meanwhile, Draco was off put by the scars on Harry's knuckles and how unnaturally cold his hand was in his own. Draco squeezed Harry's hand lightly as they shook hands.

"I'm glad we're friends." 

"Who said we're friends." 

"I do." Harry said.

"Well we're not friends." Draco said. Harry let go of Draco's hand and took the cigarette from him. Draco was more than a little shocked to watch Harry put the cigarette to his lips. 

"Yes we are." Harry said, smoke curling out from his mouth. "Got any more of these?" He asked. Draco slowly pulled the packet out from his pants and despised how the only thing he could think about was the fact that Harry and him had indirectly kissed. 


	10. Forbidden

Draco needed a long nap or some fucking fresh air or maybe just a good slap in the face **.** Something. He needed, _something_.

It used to be natural for Draco to search for Harry in a crowd of people. The reason used to be so Draco could taunt or tease Harry in some way but now... Draco was looking for him because he desperately wanted to talk to him at all hours or the day and the thought absolutely horrified him. The knowledge that Harry wanted to talk to Draco too didn't comfort him though. 

Before, when Draco could pretend that he didn't like Harry, that he just liked making him angry, liked watched him scowl and narrow those emerald green eyes of his, it had been easy for him to ignore the underlying feelings of his that wrapped around the one and only Harry Potter. Harry didn't like him. This was a known fact for Draco. Draco had long given up any fantasies of him and the Chosen One being together. It was a stupid dream anyways. The thought of seeing Harry again this year was almost enough to make Draco never want to set foot in Hogwarts again but... Draco wanted to graduate. He wanted some sort of normalcy in his life and most of all, he wanted to get away from Malfoy Manor. 

His parents were smothering him, his mother especially. She wrote a letter to Draco nearly every day asking him how he was and Draco couldn't reply fast enough. He had begun to wonder if his mother had taken to owling some of his friends or maybe the Headmistress herself to see if Draco was doing alright. He wouldn't put it past her. his mother had been especially troubled after he has so blatantly abandoned the Death Eaters in favor of Hogwarts and Harry.

Draco had tried as best as he could to explain the feelings and emotions that had washed over him when he saw that Harry was alive but... He didn't know how to talk about it without almost completely revealing his true feelings to Harry. Sure, Draco had run back across that courtyard because he loved this school, hated Voldemort, had regained some sense of hope but... The main reason was... If Harry Potter was alive, Draco would be damned if he let anyone try to kill that boy with his stupid lightning scar. If Draco ever got the chance, he would kill Harry himself for giving him such a scare honestly. 

Draco had hoped that by coming back and telling Harry to leave him alone, that he was done fighting the Chosen One, that Harry would leave him alone and eventually this aching need in his chest to be around him and his stupidly pretty eyes would subside. Harry would become some old crush that Draco would eventually move on from. It was a simple plan really but... Draco could feel Harry's eyes boring into his skull from across an entire room. The boy hardly paid attention in class, preferring above all else to just stare at Draco almost unblinkingly and it unnerved him. 

This past month though had been the worst because not only had Draco been unable to get over his feelings for Harry but his emotions seemed to be working overdrive as Harry insisted that the two of them become friends. "It would be good for us I think." Harry kept saying.

"You know what's also good but would kill us?" Draco said.

"Smoking?"

"I was going to drinking but that works too." Draco said. Harry had chuckled. 

Either way, this past month had been atrocious. Harry had even started smiling upon seeing Draco. Just thinking about it nearly made Draco gag. How could Harry be so insufferable and yet so cute at the same time? Draco ran one hand through his hair before shoving it back into the pocket of his jeans as he continued down the long empty corridors out towards the closest exit. It was past curfew and Draco should have been asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Harry and the only solution Draco could find for this dilemma was to take a nice long walk in the Forbidden Forest and hope something ate him so he wouldn't feel an uncontrollable urge to spill his guts to Harry about his feelings for him. Draco was just about to step into the forest when he heard someone shout his name behind him. "Draco Malfoy."

Speak of the devil.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Harry whose hair hung messily over his glasses and in his eyes. He was wearing a gray jumper and brown trousers and his cheeks were red with cold and probably from anger. Draco usually notices when Harry is following him, the younger boy isn't very subtle after all but Draco had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't even consider that Harry might be following him right now. "Hello Potter, fancy seeing you out." Harry wasn't in a joking mood though. He looked royally pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, his tone accusing. Draco frowned.

"None of your god damn business." Draco said.

"Yes it is." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing I've ever done has really been any of your business Harry just go back to the castle." Draco said, turning away.

"Don't tell me what to do." Harry said.

"Well don't follow me like some lousy puppy dog Potter." Draco bit back at him. Harry scoffed.

"We're friends now aren't we? I'm just trying to make sure that you're not doing..."

"Something nefarious? Something dastardly? Bloody hell Harry I'm not planning on blowing up the damn school." Draco said, running one hand through his hair and scowling.

"Then what are you doing out here Draco?" Harry demanded, stepping closer to him. "Why are you going into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Maybe I want some creepy crawly to kill me Harry. I don't know. I just felt like I was _suffocating_ inside that castle okay! Is that a good enough fuckin' answer?" Draco's face was red with anger and Harry felt a weird moment of déjà vu. This was the Draco that Harry recognized.

"Then I'll walk with you. " Harry said.

"What?" Draco said, his anger deflating as he stared at Harry like he was an idiot.

"I'll walk with you. You're rubbish at defense spells." Harry said, squaring off his shoulders. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I don't need you to protect me." Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Well I'm coming anyways so I can at least laugh if something tries to kill you." Harry said. Draco's lips twitched and Harry thought he might just start yelling again but Draco actually smiled a little.

"Fine but if something tries to kill you instead of me, I'm not helping you."

"Deal."

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry and Draco hadn't said a damn word since they entered the forest. The two boys had simply been walking through the woods for the past half hour seemingly without a care. Harry had drawn his wand, on the defensive, as he prayed that Draco wasn't trying to lead him into a trap but if he was, Draco didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere and Harry wasn't even sure that Draco had his wand on him. At least, Draco hadn't drawn it yet. Something howled in the distance and Harry felt Draco grab his arm tightly. Harry looked over at the taller boy and saw how frightened he looked. Harry thought that was odd. They had heard all other sorts of howls before now and somehow a lone wolf howl scared him? "It's just a wolf." Harry said..

"Voldemort used to threaten my family, saying he would send Greyback after me, turn me into a..." Draco swallowed hard. "He would pace outside our house, howl all night to keep us up."

"Draco it's okay. He died remember?" Harry said. Oh. That's why Draco looked paler than usual, holding Harry's arm in a death grip. Harry turned to face Draco. There was another howl and Draco flinched.

"Even when I was here, I swore I could hear him howling in the night, pacing outside my bedroom door."

"Draco its fine." Harry said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harry could feel his left arm loosing some blood circulation from Draco's grip but that was okay. "Greyback is dead. That's not him. He's not coming for you." Draco wasn't listening though. "Hey." Harry said, shaking his shoulder lightly. Draco finally looked over. "It's not him. Okay? Greyback is _dead_. Voldemort is _dead_. Everything is going to be okay." Draco took a sloppy deep breath.

"How would you know Potter." Harry sighed slightly. Draco was going to insult him, he could feel it. "Can you even see anything with your stupid hair in your face?" Then Draco did something neither of them expected. He pushed Harry's hair out of his face so that it swept back lazily across his head, exposing his large lightning shaped scar. "Besides that, you have awful vision Harry."

"At least my glasses make me look smart." Harry said.

"Yeah, _look_. They don't actually _make_ you smarter."

"It's fooled everyone else so far." Harry said.

"Not me." Draco said with a scoff.

"Are you sure?" Harry half smiled and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Draco said. Harry didn't answer but asked his own question instead.

"Feeling better?" Harry said. Draco suddenly realized they were still touching. Harry's hand was on his shoulder and Draco was holding Harry's arm in a death grip. Draco let go of him and Harry dropped his hand. Harry wasn't sure why he was breathing so hard or why it felt like butterflies were swarming his stomach. It had to just be nerves right. He thought to himself as he stared up at Draco's cloudy grey eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever." Draco muttered, looking away. 

"You sure you don't want me to hold your hand while we walk?" Harry teased as they continued. Draco snorted out a laugh. The thought was tempting though.

"Shut up Potter."

"Any other animals you're afraid of? Bunnies? Owls? Snakes?" Harry said.

"If I was afraid of snakes, I would make a piss poor Slytherin." Harry shrugged a little. "Can you do that thing still... Talk to snakes?"

"I... Yeah I think so. I haven't exactly encountered a snake in a while or anything but I'm sure it's all still there." Harry said, tapping his temple lightly. 

"Really? Could've sworn I heard a hollow knocking sound when you did that." Laughter bubbled out of Harry and Draco found himself smiling as he watched him laugh in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"I've never just gone for a walk in the forest before." Harry said, as he slowly walked bak and forth on the fallen log in front of him. Draco watched his movements, having half a mind to use a spell to knock Harry to the ground but he decided Harry looked better like this, balancing up above him. He had always liked taller boys but... Harry being shorter than him was something that made Draco's heart skip a beat for some odd reason. He was only shorter by about an inch but, that was enough for Draco.

"Remember when we had to come in here for detention?" Draco said. Harry started to laugh again. For some reason, Harry's laugh sounded even better out here in the dark forest than it did in the tower. 

"How could I forget?" Harry said, jumping off the log and landing right in front of Draco, leaving hardly any room between them. "You ran off you bastard."

"Well why didn't you run! Anything that kills a unicorn is clearly evil." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah well... My scar hurt." Harry said, touching it on reflex. Draco almost reached out and did the same. He had always wondered how it would feel under his fingertips. 

"Even more reason to scream and run in fear." Draco said.

"I was _frozen_ with fear. You could've helped me." Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"We were twelve. What did you want me to do?" Draco said.

"Stay." 

"Too bad." Draco said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and took a half step back. 

"Can we head back inside? I'm freezing my ass off here." Harry said.

"Should have cast a warmth spell." Draco said, pulling out his wand. Harry shrugged.

"Didn't think about it."

"Because you never really think." Draco said. Harry was going to say something but Draco cast the spell, stopping him. " _Calidus_." Draco said, waving his wand over the top of Harry's head. the spell washed over him and Harry immediately warmed. He smiled a little.

"Thanks." Draco swallowed hard and Harry could just make out in the moonlight that he was blushing red. 

"Whatever Harry. Let's go back."


	11. Mortal Enemies

"He's not that bad." Harry said.

Silence.

"You're not really Harry Potter are you?" Harry started to laugh as Ginny said this. "I'm serious. There's no way you're Harry. Who are you? Why aren't you complaining about how much hair gel Malfoy uses or how he's always so rude and sarcastic?"

"Like I said, he's not that bad." Harry said.

"You've been mortal enemies for years now Harry." Ron snapped, making Harry lose his smile. "And now you're what? Friends? Bloody mates?"

"Ron, it's not a bad..."

"Not a bad thing?" Ron demanded, standing and glaring at his friends. "He's an asshole. All of them are assholes." He said through his teeth. Ron had been more... Volatile as of late. Ginny was constantly sending owls out to their parents about his behavior and everyone kept urging him to talk to someone, anyone about how he was feeling but Ron always... Shut down. 

"Ron I know you're upset about what Pansy said but..." Hermione said.

"But nothing." Ron hissed. "You heard what she said. Everyone heard what she fucking said." Ron spat out.

"You were edging each other on." Hermione said gently. "Pansy's a nasty piece of work but so were you that night. You basically... It was like you were accusing them of... _Starting_ the war. We're just teenagers Ron. We shouldn't have had to fight for _anything_."

"But _we_ did fight. _We_ fought and _we_ won and they _still_ act like they're _better_ than us." Ron said with a scowl. "Why did they even come back? Why did McGonagall allow this?" Nobody had any good answers. "The Slytherins are bad. _All_ of them."

"Andromeda Tonks was a Slytherin." Harry said softly. He had just received a letter from her recently with a picture of Teddy who was squealing in the photo, hair changing from blue to pink and back again. Harry had the picture in his sweater pocket right now. 

"So was Merlin." Hermione reminded him. 

"Pucey, from the Quidditch team." Ginny said. "He was one of the only players on the team who never tried to cheat. I would know, I analyzed their moves."

"Adelaide Murton was a friend of mine before she left two years back." Luna said lightly. "She cursed out some rather... Ruder older boys from her house so they would leave me alone." Ron didn't look impressed.

"I can't believe you're all defending them." Ron said with a sneer.

"Ron, we're not defending what Pansy said. We all hate what she said too." Hermione said, touching his shoulder lightly. "But you can't just say... All Slytherins are bad because that's not true. It's not like... All Gryffindors are good or all Ravenclaws love school. Those are just stereotypes."

"Well it's true." Ron said.

"Stereotypes are _never_ true." Hermione said. 

"Yeah well Harry can fuck off for all I care. I'm not going to apologize for hating Malfoy or any of them." Ron said.

"You don't have to apologize. Nothings wrong with being angry." Harry said. "But I'm still going to talk to him and hangout with him. There's nothing wrong with getting to know him." Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what you think. I bet he's plotting our downfall as we speak." Ron grumbled. Harry sighed as Ron began to gather his things and leave the courtyard. Harry ran one hand through his dark hair and sighed. He knew telling his friends about his and Draco's... New found friendship would be hard but he didn't think it would be _this_ hard.

"So... When do you and Malfoy hangout?" Neville asked, confused. "I've never seen you two together." Harry shrugged.

"We've met in the library a couple of times and we talk in class all the time." Harry said, pursing his lips. "I think both of us find this a little weird so we don't really talk to one another when there's a lot of people around." Harry locked eyes with Draco across the yard. The blond boy was smirking, like he could hear their conversation. "Anyways it's not really a big deal. We just talk. At least we're not trying to kill one another." Harry said.

"It is a step up." Ginny said with a sigh. Harry looked to Draco again. He was still staring at Harry, clearly ignoring whatever Pansy was saying.

"Yeah... It is." Harry said. Draco watched Harry blush red.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Hey prat." Draco said, sitting next to Harry in the library.

"Jerk." Harry grumbled. Draco snickered, pulling out a quill and a sheet of parchment. Harry watched him scratch his name out on the top before twirling the quill between his fingers. Harry wasn't lying when he said Draco and him would often come to the library. Sometimes they just sat next to each other and did homework. It was a weird ritual they had acquired for Wednesdays. "Do your friends hate me?" Harry said. Draco looked over at Harry, eyebrow arched.

"Of course." Draco said. Harry huffed.

"You couldn't have lied?" Harry said.

"I'm not a lair." Draco said. Harry made a face. "Why?"

"It's just... Well Ron is still pissed. I told my friends we hang out and that you're sort of my friend now and they..."

"Sort of your friend? I'm offended. We shook hands." Draco said. Harry chuckled.

"I was trying to downplay it so I wouldn't freak them out." Harry said. "But Ron was pissed anyways." Harry pursed his lips.

"Well, if he's expecting an apology from Pansy, he's going to have to wait for the rest of his life. Pansy is never sorry about anything." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know and it's not even... I don't even really think it's Pansy he's mad at he just hates the whole of Slytherin House now." Harry said. Draco snorted and opened his book.

"What? Like he sort of liked us before?" Draco said.

"No but... He tolerated the Slytherins. Now it's like... He just thinks you're all the bad guys." 

"Well, it's not like he's wrong. We're notoriously bad people." Draco said. Harry could tell Draco was trying to lighten the mood, get him to laugh. It was sort of working. Harry smirked. 

"Especially you." Harry said. Draco put his quill down and looked to Harry with a solemn expression.

"Say that to my face Potter."

"You're notoriously a bad person."

"Fuck you." Harry snickered.

"Yeah, why not." He said, rolling his eyes and completely oblivious to what he just said. Draco on the other hand was not oblivious and instantly reddened. Harry continued to talk as if nothing was wrong. "I just don't get... I mean we told him a short list of people who were in Slytherin and weren't bad people but he wasn't convinced." Draco shrugged.

"Weasley just needs some time. He lost his brother. He still hasn't processed all of it properly. Eventually he'll stop acting so much... Like me." Draco said with a smirk. Harry didn't smile though. 

"That was really nice of you to say." Harry said. Draco's cheeks turned pink. 

"Yeah well... Whatever." Draco muttered, clearing his throat. "Stop distracting me. I'm trying to work." He said. Harry smiled and turned back to his own homework.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Draco was humming as he strolled back to the Slytherin eighth year portion of the castle. It was a secret door down from the main Slytherin dorms and common room. It was a part of the Slytherin House where a lot of overflow students would go and right now, overflow consisted of the handful of Slytherins who had returned to finish their final year. Despite what Ron and the others thought, a couple of Slytherins had actually stayed behind to help fight against Voldemort. The ones who survived were now trudging through their final year with deep mental and emotional scars weighing on them. Draco entered the room he shared with Blaise and was surprised to find his friend still awake and staring at him.

"What?" Draco said in a deadpan voice, hoping Blaise hadn't heard him humming. No such luck.

"What's been up with you lately?" Blaise said.

"I don't know what you mean." Draco said cooly.

"I mean you're acting weird. Weird even for you. Were you humming just now? I've _never_ heard you hum." Blaise said.

"Never had much to hum about." Draco said with a shrug. Blaise shook his head.

"No, somethings up with you. Where do you go at night? You're gone for hours at a time."

"How would you know?" Draco said. "You're always at Pansy's dorm breaking the rules. How did you even manage to unspell the doorknobs?" Draco said. Blaise was a powerful wizard without even trying. It sometimes made Draco jealous but not all the time.

"I didn't unspell the doorknobs." Blaise said. Draco expected him to explain his step-by-step formula on how he got past the gender locked knobs but Blaise said nothing.

"Well I just go to my tower. I've told you about this. It helps me clear my head." Draco said.

"You're way too happy for someone who has stayed up a couple extra hours just to be alone with their thoughts." Blaise said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just go to sleep bastard." Draco said.

"I will but I still want to know what's making you so goddamn happy." Blaise said. Draco swallowed hard as his best friend finished getting ready for bed. All Draco could was think, 

You'll learn _who_ is making me happy over my dead body." 


	12. Firewhiskey

"Boo." Harry jumped in his seat, slightly startled and heard Draco laugh above him.Harry turned with a frown to look at the blond Slytherin.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" Harry demanded. Draco was smirking up a storm.

"Yes. It's really fun." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"Prat."

"Bastard." Draco retorted. The two of them stared at one another for a beat before Draco grinned and sat down next to Harry. "So guess what."

"What?" Draco frowned.

"I told you to guess." Draco said.

"I'm going to get it wrong Draco and then you're just going to get mad at me for guessing all the wrong things and then..." Draco held up his hand.

"Okay, stop with the rambling. You're right. I shouldn't ask you to think." Harry opened his mouth to argue but Draco kept going. "I have a bottle of Firewhiskey with our names on it."

"W-where did you get Firewhiskey?" Harry said. It was his favorite thing to drink. It had actually been his first magical drink at Hogwarts. Maybe thats why he loved it so much.

"I have resources Harry, you know this by now." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes. Despite being reluctant at first, Draco had really come around to the idea of them being friends. Almost every night now, the two boys had been meeting up in their tower talking for hours on end. Hermione and Ron kept commenting on how tired he always seemed and Harry just shrugged off their concerns. He was tired sure but he was actually having a lot of fun learning about the boy he thought was his arch enemy.

"Alright so you, me and firewhiskey. Same time?" Harry said.

"Of course." Draco said. "I've even invented a little game we could play." Harry's nose wrinkled as Draco stood from the table.

"What kind of game?" Harry said.

"Come to the tower tonight and find out." Draco said with a smirk, walking away. Harry found himself blushing a little and hoped other people weren't staring at them. They might start to wonder about the two of them and Harry didn't want rumors to start swirling around when he had barely begun to figure out his feelings on his own.

Not even a week after his and Draco's walk through the Forbidden Forest, Harry had started to notice things about Draco. Like how easy it was to make him blush or how he has a tiny dimple on his left cheek. Draco also always seemed to need a place to put his hands as if he was unsure why he had them. They were always either shoved into his pockets or holding a cigarette or his wand or a quill or something that Draco could distract himself with. He could never just leave his hands empty. Harry had also noticed how Draco reacted around him. He never held Harry's gaze for long and always seemed slightly tense or on edge whenever Harry got too close. Harry wasn't sure why he was testing his boundaries with Draco but it always gave him this rush of adrenaline when he got close to him. Was it just residual feelings from when they would get up in each others faces and yell at one another, challenge one another to a duel? Or was it something more?

Harry decided he wanted to find out tonight.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

"I slept with a Firelight until I was eight."

"I didn't have my first taste of chocolate until ten."

"I used to eat grass because I thought it was just like any other vegetable, green and gross."

"Up until I was nine, I had a stuffed sock monkey that Dudley didn't want and he was called Mr. Monk."

"I once took my mothers wand and accidentally made my hair purple for three months."

"When I was six I called my Aunt 'mum' once and she went ballistic." Draco snorted. "What?" Harry asked, watching Draco try to stifle his laugh with his hand.

"That wasn't funny Potter it was just... Sad." Draco said. Harry shrugged.

"My whole life was pretty sad up until I turned ten." Harry said. Draco took the bottle of firewhiskey back from him and took a drink, staring at Harry the whole time.

"Is it true that you used to sleep under the stairs? In a closet?" Draco asked almost as soon as the bottle left his lips. Harry shrugged.

"Yes." Harry said.

"God that's _horrible_. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Draco said as Harry slowly took the bottle back from him.

"I... I don't know. It's weird hearing you say sorry to me. It's weird feeling like you pity me." Harry said. Draco half shook his head, smirking a little.

"I've always pitied you Potter." Harry rolled his eyes and slowly took a sip from the bottle. He didn't exactly want to be drunk, that was Draco's idea, Harry actually wanted to remember this night if Draco was saying sorry to him. "I think it's your turn." Draco said. "And don't say something sad. Sad shit and firewhiskey don't mix." Harry tried to think of something funny, running one hand through his hair and messing it up even more. "Quit that. You already look disastrous."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Harry said. "Cut it all off?"

"God no that would be even worse." Draco said.

"How? At least you and everyone else would stop bugging me about how messy it is." Harry said.

"Why don't you spell it down? Or use some damn gel like the rest of us." Draco said, rolling his eyes so hard Harry thought they might get stuck.

"Well I don't want my hair to look like yours." Harry said.

"Is that an insult?"

"It's as stiff as a starched shirt Draco." For emphasis, Harry reached up and dragged his fingers through the top of Draco's hair, bringing all of it down to fall in front of his face. "See, that's better." Draco was glaring at Harry through his hair.

"I'm going to kill you." Draco said.

"If you haven't killed me in the past seven years Draco, I doubt you're going to do it now." Harry said.

"You're done for." Draco shot forward and Harry laughed as Draco pinned Harry's arms to the ground, sitting on his stomach. "Nobody can hear you scream up here Potter. I could kill you easily." But Harry was laughing so loudly the owls in the next tower over could probably hear him.

"Alright, then do it jerk." Harry said with a smirk.

"Twat." Draco fired back. Harry was still laughing and Draco was straining, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss the stupid boy beneath him.

"Get off me, you're heavy." Harry said even though Draco wasn't really putting any of his weight on him.

"Not until you say you're sorry." Draco said defiantly, pushing some of his hair out of his face with one hand. Harry chuckled a little.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Say it like you mean it." Draco said.

"Big baby." Harry grumbled with a smile.

"That doesn't sound like _I'm sorry_." Draco said with a huff, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Harry cleared his throat dramatically and Draco glanced down at him. He was smirking at Draco, that mischievous glint in his green eyes. "I'm sorry Draco." Draco was just staring at Harry, who could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. This was a very compromising position they managed to put themselves in and Harry hadn't quite yet decided if he liked it or not.

"Fine." Draco said, noticing the slight shift in Harry's facial expression. He was thinking about something and Draco wanted this moment to end. He was still pinning Harry's arms to the ground. He should've let go ages ago. Before Draco could move to get off of Harry, he closed the leftover distance between them and kissed Draco full on the mouth. Draco kissed him back easily before his brain processed through all the information and his body recoiled backwards like a rubber band.

Harry had closed his eyes when he kissed Draco and as soon as he felt Draco's warmth leave, his weight disappearing from on top of him, he opened his eyes. Draco was breathing heavily, staring at Harry with a wild look in his eyes. The bottle of firewhiskey was slowly dribbling out onto the stone. Draco must have knocked it over when he threw himself practically five feet away. Draco didn't know what to say and Harry didn't either so the silence stretched between them.

"We've had too much to drink." Draco said finally, his brain coming up with a million excuses for this situation.

"I've hardly had a thing." Harry said.

"Then _I've_ had too much to drink Potter." Draco said, pushing himself up into a standing position.

"Draco..." Harry said, standing now as well as Draco grabbed his cloak off the ground from where he had tossed it earlier.

"This didn't happen." Draco said. Something inside Harry broke a little hearing him say that. Why had that hurt so much to hear?

"Yes it did Draco. You can't just pretend that it didn't." Harry said.

"I can and I will." Draco said.

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked. Draco paused in fumbling to put on his cloak.

"We're not discussing this." Draco repeated.

"Draco can't we just... Draco." Harry said, following after the blond boy whose hair was still a mess.

"Don't follow me Potter, I mean it. I swear to god." Harry paused at the top of the stairs, seeing the savage look in Draco's eyes.

"Draco..."

"And stop _looking_ at me like that." Draco snapped back at him. Harry sighed and with a sweep of his cloak, Draco disappeared down the stairs. 


	13. An Experiment

" _Adhæsit_." Draco heard a voice behind him say softly. Draco immediately panicked, knowing what the spell meant. He would be stuck to this chair or the table for the next five minutes or so which could only mean... Harry had finally caught him. Draco was scowling when Harry came and sat in the chair next to Draco, careful to not touch the table. He watched Draco strain to pull his arms up off of the wood but it wouldn't work. "Stop avoiding me." Harry said.

"I'm not avoiding you." Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"It's been a week Draco. Can we please talk about what happened in the tower?" Harry said.

"Over my dead body." Draco growled at him. He actually growled. Harry almost laughed.

"I'd prefer it if you were alive." Harry said.

"Ha!" Draco said, sarcasm dripping off the word.

"If you wont talk to me..." Harry said, his voice quiet at first. "Then I'll be forced to talk louder and louder and-" Draco hushed him as students from the surrounding couple of tables looked over at them, confused. Harry frowned at Draco. "Talk to me Draco, please. This is just as bad as our first month back here."

"How?" Draco said with a roll of his eyes, still trying desperately to pick his arms up from the table.

"Because I'm not used to us not talking, even if we are just at each others throats." Harry said. Draco looked over at Harry in half surprise. Is that really how the _Chosen One_ felt?

"Undo the spell." Draco said. Harry sighed. "Undo it so we can go somewhere else twat. We're not talking about this here." Harry set his jaw.

"You better not be lying." Harry muttered.

"I'm _not_ a liar." Draco said. Harry pursed his lips and made a slight sweeping motion with his wand. Draco picked his arms off the table and began to gather his things. "Just... go wait for me in our tower. I'll be right there."

"If you aren't there in the next..." Harry began.

"I will be just... I need a moment to think." Draco said. Harry could see that Draco was serious so with another heavy sigh, Harry stood up and walked out of the library. As soon as Draco was sure Harry wasn't watching, he slumped down into his seat a little, wanting to slam his head into the wooden table. Why was Harry so goddamn insistent?

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry was leaning up against a wall, staring out the open window of the tower when Draco walked in. Draco half laughed. "Well isn't this a sight to see. Harry Potter, actually thinking for once. " Draco said. Harry didn't look over at him which made Draco a little nervous.

"Why did you kiss me. I thought you hated me." Harry said, finally locking eyes with him. Draco always hated looking into his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green Draco had ever seen.

"You kissed me first." Draco said in a hard voice.

"Well I know why _I_ kissed you. What I'm asking is why _you_ kissed _me_ back." Harry said. Harry knew why he kissed him?

"Alright then why'd you kiss me?" Draco said. Harry scoffed, shaking his head.

"If all you're going to do is repeat my questions back at me Draco then what's the God damn point." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Draco. Draco always liked how easily he could rile up Harry but he didn't really like it right now.

"Are you gay?" Draco said, the question coming out of his mouth without warning. It's the question that had been pressing on the back of Draco's mind ever since that fateful night. Why else would Harry kiss him after all? Harry sighed and looked back out the window.

"I don't know _what_ I am anymore." Harry said which made Draco sadder than he ever thought possible. Here was a boy who lost almost everything and even died to protect the wizarding world. They had talked about it before, how Harry was almost positive he wouldn't live past 18 and yet here he was, alive and well. Draco had to tell him something... Anything. Even if everything in him was screaming not to.

"I'm gay Harry." Draco said. Harry's arms fell to his sides and he looked over at Draco with surprise. "Oh don't look so surprised. " Draco said nervously, waving away the dumb look on Harry's face.

"But.. You dated Pansy."

"Yes I did and _God_ it was awful." Draco said. Harry snickered a little. "We only dated for like a week or two and I figured out pretty quickly that girls weren't for me." Harry thought for a moment.

"So you've... Have you kissed other guys then?" Harry asked. Draco smirked.

"I've done more than just kiss other guys Harry." Draco said. He watched Harry turn beet red and he chuckled. "Prude." Draco said, grey eyes sparkling and making Harry nervous.

"W-who?" Harry stammered out. Draco half arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not gonna say. I don't wanna out anyone." Draco said.

"O-oh.. yeah... right." Harry said, scratching his head. Draco sighed.

"Now why did you kiss me Harry?" Draco said. Harry looked up at Draco and shrugged slightly.

"I just... I wanted to. Is that bad?"

"No Harry, it's not." Draco said with a sigh, turnign away and running one hand through his hair. He was always complaining how messy his hair was but Draco's hair wasn't any better at the moment. "Are you positive you didn't have too much to drink?" Draco said, getting Harry to refocus on their discussion and not on the way Draco's hair fell against his forehead in this soft, curling way. 

"You were the one chugging firewhiskey. I think I should be asking you that. Why else would you kiss your arch-nemesis?" Harry said. Draco snorted.

"For the record, that's what you always called me not what I called you." Draco said.

"Then what did you call me?" Harry said.

"An annoyance." Draco said.Harry frowned and Draco smirked before sighing and stepping closer to the messy haired boy. "Alright, if you don't think it was the alcohol, kiss me again."

"W-what?" Harry choked out.

"I didn't stutter Potter. You heard me." Draco said.

"You just want me to... Kiss you. Right now?"

"No Harry in forty years. _Yes_ I want you to kiss me right now." Draco said rolling his eyes and praying that Harry wouldn't like kissing him a second time. At least Draco could feel Harry's lips against his one last time if Harry rejected Draco.

"Okay." Harry said, suddenly feeling more confident. He marched over to Draco who tried not to move a muscle. If he leaned in, Harry would know how badly Draco wanted to kiss him. Harry's eyes searched Draco's expressionless face, trying to find some hint that he was messing with Harry or some form of revulsion but there was nothing. Harry sighed.

"Are you going to kiss me or-" Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's neck and leaned in. When they kissed, Harry felt that some rush of adrenaline inside of him. He _liked_ kissing Draco. It felt way different than kissing Ginny but a good different. Draco tried not to kiss Harry back but her couldn't stop himself. As Harry put his left hand up to Draco's face, Draco put his arms around Harry's waist, under his stupid Gryffindor robe. When the two of them finally broke apart the first words out of Draco's mouth were,

"I hate you." Harry grinned.

"That good huh?" Harry said. Draco half shoved Harry away from him feeling like the blood in his veins was on fire. Draco always knew Harry made him feel like this but Draco just thought this feeling was anger not... The other thing. It's what he had thought for a long time before he sorted through his emotions a little.

"I really hate you." Draco repeated.

"No you don't." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me how that felt." Draco said.

"How do you think?" Harry asked with a smirk, stepping closer. _Oh shit. Not good._ Draco thought. _Flirty Harry was not good._ Draco took another step back, holding his hand out so Harry wouldn't come closer. "What?" Harry said.

"I... I refuse to be an experiment Harry." Harry cocked his head, giving Draco his signature look of complete confusion. "I'm not going to be your gay experiment Harry. I'm a god damn human being. I don't want you to try to figure yourself out with me and then reject me because you realize this isn't for you."

"Who said anything about an experiment?" Harry said. Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like I'm going to go around kissing other guys to see if I like this or not. I _like_ being around you. I _like_ kissing you which is insane since we used to hate each other and probably shouldn't..."

"Shut up before I punch you in the gut." Draco said, rubbing his temples with is hands and closing his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on. The scent of Harry's cologne overwhelmed Draco and he knew the idiot boy had stepped closer again. Didn't he realize that if he came any closer, Draco would kiss him again? When Draco opened his eyes, he was staring right into Harry's green irises. He looked completely determined. 

"You're _not_ going to be an experiment. If you want something from this Draco. I mean it, I wouldn't bullshit you." Harry said. Draco knew he could trust his word. If you couldn't trust the Chosen One that would be pretty sad after all.

"Stop." Draco said, breathing in slowly. This was all... Too good to be true.

"No." Harry said. 

"I will tell the Headmistress you're harassing me then." Draco said. Harry laughed and shook his head, stepping back again.

"Seriously Draco? I know you like me. You've liked me for a while haven't you?" Harry said. For the first time, Harry watched Draco blush red all the way to his ears. It was a good color on him. 

"Fuck you, you prat. Just because you're the Chosen One doesn't mean that everyone is in love with you and-"

"It's never been proven that I'm the _Chosen One_." Harry interrupted. "And this has nothing to do with that anyways. Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because this is impossible!" Draco finally snapped at Harry. "Me? You like kissing me? You want to form some sort of bloody deeper relationship with me of all people?" Draco shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Harry set his jaw. 

"Yes." Draco's heart was running a mile a minute.

"Fuck it." He grumbled under his breath and in two steps Draco closed the distance between him and Harry and kissed him, cupping Harry's face in his hands. Draco could feel Harry's hands running down his chest and towards his waist and then suddenly Harry was yanking on Draco's belt loops and pulling their bodies closer to one another. Draco was completely breathless.

"Is that a yes from you too?" Harry murmured as Draco kissed down his jaw towards his neck. 

"Shut up." Draco said.

"So aggressive." Harry said with a grin. 

"I will bite you." Draco threatened as a half joke.

"Do it." Harry dared him. Draco lifted his head up to see that Harry was smirking at him. 

"Maybe later idiot. Right now I think we should head down to the Great Hall. They should be serving dinner soon." Harry glanced out the window of the tower to see how low the sun had set. He hadn't even noticed. 

"Raincheck on the biting thing then." Harry said with a wink that made Draco's heart flutter. Harry headed for the towers stairs. "You coming?" He said, glancing back at Draco who hadn't moved from his spot. 

"Shut up." Draco said, pushing past him to go down the stairs first. Harry smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." 


	14. Happy

"What's with the dorky ass smile?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry said, looking at his friends. Ginny was eyeing him funny, eyes half narrowed as she chewed on a bite of bread. Harry hadn't realized how wide his smile was.

"He's shagged somebody." Ginny said. Ron choked on his food as Dean and Seamus howled with laughter. Neville blushed up a storm as Harry's jaw dropped at Ginny's comment.

"I have not!" He said indignantly.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "That's your..." Ron put his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ron shouted, drawing attention from the rest of the Gryffindor house down the table. Ginny started to laugh.

"I'm only teasing! come off it Ronald." Ginny said, hitting her brother.

"I don't want to hear anything about your love life Gin, ever. I want to hear 0 things about it." Ron said. "I only want to know the name of the person you're with and that's it. Thanks." Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron said this.

"It was a joke Ron. You know what a joke is right?" Ginny said, winking at Harry who blushed slightly.

"I'm gonna be sick." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her boyfriends back lightly.

"Well if it wasn't... The other thing." Ginny said with a grin. "Then it's gotta be that you've just kissed someone. You had that same dumb look on your face after we kissed the first time." Ginny said. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Is she right?" Seamus said. "Did you kiss someone?"

"Well I... Uhh...." Harry said, unsure of how to proceed. He slowly blushed all the way to his ears.

"Who was it?" Dean demanded. "Someone we know?"

"Was it someone in our house?" Hermione asked, just as excited.

"Well... No." Harry said.

"Someone outside of our house then?" Ron said. "It has to be Penelope. She's been in love with you since first year."

"Who is Penelope?" Harry said, cocking his head. Hermione huffed.

"Honestly Harry, you're so oblivious sometimes. Penelope is the girl with the big eyes and dark hair. She's a Ravenclaw." Harry vaguely recalled a small girl with a shy smile and frowned at himself for not knowing her name. He'd known her since year two.

"Well it wasn't Penelope." Harry said, shaking his head and eating his mashed potatoes. His friends were quiet, waiting for him to confess who it was but Harry wouldn't. Couldn't. How could he tell them that he just snogged Draco in the North Tower? How could he tell them that he's sort of been thinking of doing _all kinds of things_ with Draco in the North Tower ever since.

"You're not gonna tell us." Ginny said so that Harry wouldn't have to.

"I... I don't want to say something and then... Jinx it." Harry mumbled out. "I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry because I..." Ron said but Hermione put her hand over her boyfriends mouth.

"You're entitled to your privacy." Hermione said. "We won't pry their name out of you. Right Ronald?" Hermione demanded, half glaring at the redhead. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione took her hand away.

"I'm just curious is all." Ron said. "Who could be better than my sister?"

"Wow, a compliment. Thanks Ron." Ginny said with a smirk. Harry smiled and Ginny winked at him. "I call dibs on hearing their name first though." Ginny said.

"You don't get to call dibs." Ron complained.

"To hell I don't. I was his last girlfriend. I need to know who it is first so I can smack him upside the head and tell him to find someone else." Ginny said, taking a bite out of her roll, chewing thoughtfully. "Were you going around snogging Harry when..."

"Stop, that's far enough." Ron said, holding his hand out. Their friends laughed.

"All I'm saying is, I want to make sure that whoever this girl is, they have Harry's best intentions and they're not dating him simply because he was the Chosen One." Ginny said with a nod of her head. Harry sighed.

"Thanks Gin."

"Anything for you ex-boyfriend." Ginny said. Harry chuckled and slowly, the conversation drifted away from Harry and how unbelievably smiley he was at the moment. Harry slowly raised his head and looked out across to the Slytherin table. He locked eyes with Draco who looked like he had seen and heard everything by the smirk on his face. Harry almost waved but then decided that might look stupid. He settled for smiling instead and across the hall, Draco's heart skipped a beat.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

"He's shagging someone." Pansy said. "That's the only explanation."

"I would appreciate if my only two friends wouldn't gossip about me behind my back while I'm not with them." Draco said, sitting down on the couch next to Blaise. The two Slytherins turned to look at him.

"Well are you shagging someone?" Blaise asked. Draco shot Pansy a look. She knew about Draco's preferences but Blaise didn't. Draco didn't think Blaise could handle that much... Change in one year.

"No I'm not shagging anyone." Draco said with a sigh.

"Well you're happy for some damn reason and I want to know what it is Draco." Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned. "So tell us who you're shagging."

"If I was shagging someone, I would brag about it." Pansy scowled. "Leave me alone. I can't be genuinely happy for once in my miserable life?" Draco asked.

"You can but there's got to be a reason. All last week you were frightful and now you're little miss sunshine." Pansy said with an air of distaste.

"Are you trying to rain on my parade?" Draco asked with a slight smirk.

"No I just want to know why there is a parade." Pansy said. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. Blaise seemed more interested in the merpeople swimming around by the window to the lake than their conversation.

"I'm going to have a sister." Blaise said, startling Pansy out of her seat and making Draco's eyebrows rise in surprise. Blaise continued to stare out at the lake. The plants swayed in the water as merpeople zipped around them, fish swimming by lazily.

"Y-you what?" Pansy said.

"A sister. I'm going to have a sister." Blaise said, looking up at Pansy and then at Draco. "My mum told me over the summer. I think she's six months along now."

"Your mother is dating again?" Draco said. "I thought she stopped that after..." Draco didn't complete his sentence. Blaise tried to down play the fact that he didn't have a stable father figure or that it seemed as if his mother was killing all her husbands but Draco and Pansy could tell that his mothers dating/married life worried him. Blaise shrugged.

"I thought she had too. Apparently, she's been dating my soon to be step father since last year." He laughed a little darkly. "That's longer than most of the men she's been with." Pansy and Draco didn't know what to say and Blaise's smile fell.

"Are... Are you excited to be a big brother?" Pansy asked slowly.

"Not particularly. I mean... I won't really be around the kid much right? There's going to be eighteen years between us. I'm planning on getting as far away from this place as soon as I finish the year. Maybe I'll go to America." Draco had never heard Blaise say that before.

"What?" He said. Draco knew that he wanted to leave this place but he couldn't imagine Blaise leaving for America.

"It's... Just a thought." Blaise said. "I don't know if I'll actually do it."

"Why would you want to go to bloody America. The food there is atrocious." Pansy said with a scoff, shaking her head. She was pacing now. Draco only saw her pace when she was anxious and Pansy was rarely anxious. She's always been confident, so sure of herself.

"At least it's different. Nebraska is pretty nice." Blaise said. 

"Nebraska?" Draco asked with a laugh. Nebraska sounded like a boring state.

"Yeah, the countryside. I always loved visiting my Great Aunt during holidays as a kid." Blaise said. "Mum would drop me off there at the beginning of summer and then pick me up at the end of summer."

"You... You've never told me that." Pansy said. She had stopped pacing and as much as Draco was surprised by Blaise's admission, hearing how betrayed Pansy sounded was different. He had noticed that they had gotten closer this past year but... He didn't think anything of it until now. Were his two friends...

"Didn't seem important really." Blaise said before standing slowly. "Anyways, I have homework to do." He said, moving off slowly.

"Zabini." Draco said, turning around on the couch. Blaise turned to look at him. "Your sister. What's your mom planning on naming her?"

"Hestia. It's a pretty name." Draco nodded and as Blaise walked away, Pansy fell into the couch in a slump. It was very un-Pansy like and Draco would have asked her what was wrong but her posture told him to shove it. So Draco said nothing.


	15. Idiot

"You touch me again and I'll tear off your arm and beat you with it and when the Headmistress tries to expel me, I'll tell you that you were just _"hitting yourself"_ Potter." Draco said in a low whisper as he glared at Harry. Harry just smirked and removed his hand from Draco's thigh. Since they were seated at the back of the room, with only two real possible witnesses to what they were doing sitting opposite them, Harry thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to touch Draco. He obviously thought otherwise. It had been another whole week since Harry and Draco had decided they liked kissing one another, though they hadn't really established what they were yet, and Draco was quickly realizing that Harry was a touchy prick. He was always teasingly putting his arm around Draco or touching his hand or leg whenever they sat next to one another. It was horrible. Draco _loved_ it. 

"That would be funny to see." Harry whispered to Draco, sending a shiver down his spine. God, Harry hadn't even really said anything and he had Draco squirming. 

"Don't make me hurt you." Draco said. Harry was still smirking.

"Do it, I dare you." Harry said.

"Am I interrupting something boys?" Professor Potswell said from the front of the room. Everyone turned to look at Harry and Draco. If the rest of the students knew better, they would have assumed that Draco was turning red with embarrassment, not anger. But knowing who Draco and Harry are and how they act around one another, everyone simply assumed, that a fight was about to break out between the two boys.

"Sorry Professor, please continue." Harry said with an easygoing smile, leaning his arms onto the table in front of him, pretending to be interested. Draco tried not to roll his eyes. When their potions teacher turned back around though, Draco muttered under his breath,

"Bastard."

"Jerk."

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"God, can't you ever just shut up?" Draco groaned as Harry kissed him heatedly, trying to tug Draco's shirt out of his pants where he had had it neatly tucked in. "Stop kissing me. I'm trying to argue with you." Draco said. Harry chuckled.

"Why won't you just let me touch you. Nobody's going to see." Harry said. Draco laughed as he felt Harry's warm hands touch his lower abdomen. 

"Someone is eventually going to see Potter, especially if you keep trying to kiss me in places that aren't our goddamn tower." Draco siad. Harry currently had Draco pinned up against one of the hallways that led to the eighth year floor for Slytherins and his heart fluttered when he heard Draco say _"our"_. He never thought the two of them could share something, call something theirs. 

"You love this." Harry said kissing him hard, his tongue slipping into Draco's mouth easily. "I can tell." Draco's face flushed red. 

"Shut up." Draco said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Harry murmured as they continued to kiss, pressed up against the stone.

When voices could be heard down the hallway Draco ground his teeth.

"Fuck." He said pushing some of his hair back out of his face as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down a separate, darker hallway. He pushed Harry into the corner of the dead end hallway, praying the darkness would hide them. Harry was squeezing his hand tightly and Draco's other hand was balled up in a fist against Harry's chest. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek. "Stop." Draco hissed as Harry continued to kiss Draco's jaw, his neck, Harry's teeth grazing his skin. "I swear to god Harry..." Draco said in a harsh whisper, even though he wasn't trying to stop him. 

"Quit fussing. They won't see us." Harry murmured against his neck as he continued to leave a hickey on Draco's pale skin. Draco bit down on his bottom lip, preventing a groan from escaping his lips. The voice in the hallway drifted away and then vanished. But Draco was still on edge. When Harry pulled back, smiling at Draco he was met by a steely cold glare. 

"If they had seen us..."

"They didn't though." Harry said with a smirk. "Did you used to do this with those other guys?" Harry said. Draco swallowed hard and rolled his eyes but eventually shook his head. Nobody else he had ever been with tried to push him up against a wall in such a public place.

"Nice. Let's make out in dark corners all the time." Harry said. Draco scoffed and half shoved Harry.

"You're impossible."

"I know." Draco huffed and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I'll see you in the tower okay."

"Yeah, at eight." Draco kissed him again lightly, feeling an aching need in the pit of his stomach. "Bye Draco."

"Bye idiot."

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry was just about to throw on his invisibility cloak when Ron sat up in bed, scaring him half to death as he said, "Where are you going?"

"Jesus Ron!" Harry shouted at him in a whisper. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" Ron frowned slightly.

"No but... I've noticed you're not here sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night. I've also heard you... Sneak out before. I just want to know where you're going." Ron said.

"It's... It's nothing." Harry said. "I just need some space sometimes." 

"I'm your best friend. You don't have to lie to me." Ron said.

"I'm not lying." Harry said, trying not to sound like he was lying.

"I've known you since you were twelve Harry. You're terrible at lying." Harry sighed.

"I... I really do go somewhere to get some... Space but... Someone is usually there with me." Ron pushed his covers off his legs and Harry chewed the inside of his cheek nervously as his friend stood. He didn't want to stand around talking to Ron. He wanted to go see Draco. This was cutting into their time together.

"Do you meet this girl of yours late at night?" Ron said. Harry pursed his lips.

"Sort of..." He said slowly. 

"Harry you bastard." Ron said with a cheeky grin. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "I mean... We just started talking one night. Apparently we both have the same... Hiding place. That's where I go every night... To see them." Ron grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"That's it?" Ron asked with a smirk. Harry swallowed hard.

"Yes." Ron didn't look convinced. "We only _just_ started... Kissing like a week ago Ron. We're not doing anything up in that tower other than talking, smoking..."

"You smoke now?" Ron asked with surprise, letting go of Harry.

"Well... They smoke this magical cigarettes. I like the blueberry flavored ones. They like lemon." Ron nodded.

"I've always preferred strawberry myself but smoking is a terrible habit Harry." Harry shrugged.

"I just like the smell of it." He said lightly.

"Wow, look at you. Didn't know you were into the whole bad girl vibe. She's got you smoking and soon you'll be wearing leather jackets and slicking back your hair." Harry laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"I doubt it." Ron shrugged.

"We'll see." He said, heading back to his bed. "I won't keep you from your lady, see you tomorrow Harry." Harry nodded.

"Goodnight Ron." Ron yawned loudly and waved goodbye to Harry as his friend disappeared under his invisibility cloak. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Took you long enough." Draco said as Harry dropped the hood of his cloak and hung it on the old, tarnished hook on the back of the wooden door. Harry shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, Ron caught me sneaking out." Draco flicked some ashes off his cigarette towards the corner of the room before putting it back to his lips. Harry dropped to the floor and sat next to Draco, shoulder to shoulder. 

"And he didn't say anything?" Draco said. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"He did actually." Draco arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Harry sighed.

"My friends figured out that I've been... Sneaking around and seeing someone." Harry said.

"Oh really?" Draco said, trying to be nonchalant. "Whose the lucky lady?" Harry shoved him lightly.

"Shut up I'm talking about you. Although, they do think you're a girl." Harry said. Draco's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed pink. He had hoped Harry was talking about him but he had prepared his heart for the worst. Maybe this was a regular thing for the Chosen One, snogging people in different areas of Hogwarts.

"It's the hair." Draco said with a small cough. Harry took the cigarette from him and put it to his lips. Draco watched him inhale lightly, blowing smoke out his nose a little as he exhaled. 

"Yeah, it is getting a bit long Draco." Harry said, reaching out and touching it lightly. Draco couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Harry who tasted just like the lemon cigarette. Harry kissed him back, careful to hold the lit cigarette away from the two of them. 

"Would you prefer if I was a girl?" Draco asked, licking his lips as he pulled back slightly. Harry gave him a funny look.

"What kind of question is that? No, I wouldn't prefer. I'm sure the girl version of you would be even harder to read. Your mood swings would be... Legendary." Harry said. Draco smirked. 

"What are they right now?" Draco said.

"Manageable." 

"Liar." Draco said with a grin. Harry shrugged and just kissed him again. He wanted to ask Draco something but he wasn't sure how the Slytherin boy would handle it.

"Will you go out with me?" Harry said, unable to stop himself from blurting it out. Draco pulled away looking stunned. 

"What?"

"Uhh... Like... A Date?" Harry said.

"I know what you meant Harry I just... How?" Draco asked, cocking his head.

"I... I don't know how did it work with... Other guys?" Harry asked sheepishly, blushed red. He didn't like thinking about Draco with other people. Draco shrugged. 

"Mostly we did this and... Other things in our rooms." Draco said. Harry looked away, blushed even harder.

"Oh." He wasn't sure exactly what to say. How should they go about this? They couldn't exactly stroll through the castle holding hands right? Harry wasn't sure either of them were comfortable enough for that. "How about... We just go on a picnic... In the forbidden forest." Draco burst out laughing and Harry felt stupid.

"That's a dreadful idea. Let's do it." Draco said. Harry looked at him confused.

"If it's dreadful..." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's _dreadful_. Let's do it." Draco was smiling at him in such a way that Harry could see his dimple. It made Harry smile back at him.

"Okay, this Saturday then?" Harry said.

"I have no other plans." Draco said.

"Alright I'll... Meet you at the edge of the forest around noon then?" Harry said. Draco nodded. 

"I'll sneak food out of the kitchen." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Harry's heart beat faster.

"Sounds like a date." Harry said. Draco smiled wider.

"Yeah, I guess it does."


	16. A First Date

Harry was running his hands through his hair nervously and pacing just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest when Draco walked up. Harry had been so consumed with his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Draco until the smell of his cologne wafted over towards him in the small breeze. Harry looked up to find Draco striding towards him with a backpack on his back that Harry had never seen before. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans. His cheeks were red from the wind and cold. Harry found himself surging forward to meet him. "Hi." Harry said breathlessly.

"Sorry I'm late. Carter was giving me hell about stealing food." Draco said. Harry cocked his head, unsure who Carter was. "Jeremy Carter? The Hufflepuff Prefect?" How did Draco know more of the students at Hogwarts than Harry did?

"Oh... I don't really know who the Prefects are this year." Harry said with a small frown. Draco shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter." Draco said. "You ready to go find a nice place to get killed at?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He leaned in to kiss Draco but he put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him from coming closer. Harry paused.

"Not here." Draco said in a hard voice. Harry's shoulder's fell a little. "Someone will see." Harry wanted to say, _Who cares?_ But clearly, Draco cared. Harry trailed after Draco, the two boys walking in silence for quite some time. Harry grimaced, feeling like he had soured the whole day before it had even started. Draco huffed and stopped and Harry nearly ran into him. "Will you stop pouting and hold my hand Potter." Draco said, glancing back at the dark haired boy over his shoulder.

"W-what?" Harry said. Draco always thought Harry looked kind of cute with that stupid confused look he always wears. Draco held his hand out to Harry. Harry took it and stepped a little closer to Draco, squeezing his hand lightly.

"That's better." Draco said before they continued walking together. Harry blushed slightly, staring at their feet. "Where do your friends think you are?"

"Umm.. I told them I was going to be with you." Harry said. Draco stiffened slightly but they kept walking. "Well, I told them I'd be with the person I've been... Sneaking around with." Harry said with a shrug. "What about you? Where do Pansy and Blaise think you are?"

"Probably off brooding somewhere." Draco said. Harry snickered. "It's true. I brood in towers a lot."

"I've noticed." Harry said with a smile and after that, they slowly eased back into their usual banter which made both of them sigh in relief. Draco had been unsure if this... Whatever this was... Could hold up when they weren't flirting with one another and testing boundaries and snogging in dark towers and hallways. Draco was worried the actual "date" aspect of this might ruin what they had but so far... So good.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

"I feel like I recognize this place." Harry said, looking around as Draco pulled a blanket out of his backpack.

"It wasn't where you died was it?" Draco said. Harry laughed as Draco pulled out a familiar bottle of alcohol.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said.

"Good." Draco said, plopping down onto the blanket, continuing to pull way too many things out of the backpack that surely couldn't all fit in there. "You probably just recognize it from all the other times you ran around stupidly through here." Draco said. Harry half smirked and sat in front of Draco, crossing his legs.

"Is that one of those bottomless backpacks." Harry said. Draco half rolled his eyes.

"It's not bottomless. It's just got a lot of space in it." Harry looked at the spread of food.

"How much did you steal exactly?" There was enough rolls and sandwiches for almost a dozen people. There was five different kinds of fruit, some leftover roast from last night, jars of jelly, peanut butter, a tossed salad, what looked like a thermos of soup and Draco was just now pulling out some custard and several slices of pie.

"I... I didn't know what you would like." Draco said. Harry was surprised to see how hard Draco was blushing. He smiled widely and reached out to brush some of Draco's hair out of his eyes. Draco looked up at him nervously.

"How cute." Harry said softly before leaning in completely and kissing him. Draco kissed him back as his heart raced in his chest. Cute? Harry Potter had just called him cute.

"Shut up." Draco mumbled, pulling back. Harry laughed.

"This is why Carter was mad at you." Harry said, gesturing to everything in front of him.

"Actually he didn't see me take all of this. He only caught me stealing some pie. I had already packed everything else away." Draco said. Harry grinned at him.

"I can't believe you took all of this for me though." Harry said. Draco clenched his jaw. Damnit Harry had such a cute smile.

"I'm going to eat too." Draco argued. "I didn't know what I was hungry for."

"Me." Harry said. Draco scoffed as Harry started to laugh. Was Harry always this oblivious with the innuendoes/comments he makes?

"Shut up Harry." Draco said. "Don't make me regret this." Harry grinned.

"You won't." Harry said. Which was true, even if their first date went awry and they were attacked by something in the woods, Draco would still think this was the best date ever because he was here with Harry and that's all he's ever really wanted. "If Ron were here he'd eat everything." Harry commented.

"If Ron were here, I'm sure he'd think I'd done something to you, slipped you a love potion or casted some sort of spell on you." Draco said watching Harry pick up a sandwich and bite into it.

"Did you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You're the one who kissed me." Draco said. "I was thoroughly against the idea of us."

"Liar." Harry said. "And you might have slipped me a love potion through those cigarettes."

"Why would I douse perfectly good cigarettes with a love potion?" Draco demanded, slowly tearing a roll into pieces and eating it.

"Because I'm just _that_ fit." Harry said with a smirk. Draco was going to argue with him but he ended up almost choking on the roll when he looked up at Harry. That smirk he was wearing almost killed Draco.

"Hardly." Draco said, a furious blush on his face. Harry grinned and looked back down at the food, reaching for another sandwich.

"How's your mum by the way?" Draco arched an eyebrow at him. His mouth was so dry right now.

"My mum?" Draco said, confused. Harry nodded as Draco reached for the bottle of alcohol. He twisted off the cap with one hand and took a drink.

"Did she ever tell you what happened out here?" Draco slowly shook his head no, perplexed. He knew his parents were out here when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry but that's all his parents said about that. "She saved me." Draco nearly spit out the firewhiskey.

"She what?" He said.

"Your mother was the one who came to see if I was still alive or not. Voldemort wasn't sure and your mom volunteered to check." Harry said. Draco was surprised.

"And she didn't... She didn't tell..." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"No. She felt my pulse and then she asked me if you were alive, if you were okay, and as far as I knew, you were so I said yes and she told everyone that I was dead." Harry said.

"I can't believe..." Draco had goosebumps up and down his arm. He wasn't sure if he was simply shocked or scared. Why would his mother do that? Is that why they were trying to hustle him away when Harry jumped back to life? Voldemort would know she lied and then... "Why would she do that! Voldemort could have..."

"Hey, it's fine." Harry said in a soft voice, reaching across and taking Draco's hand. "I hope you're not mad she saved me." Harry said with a cheeky grin. Draco scoffed.

"Of course not. I just... Why would she lie? She was so _afraid_ of Voldemort how could she..." Draco said before shaking his head in disbelief.

"She did it because she loves you." Harry said. Draco looked up at him like he was an idiot but Harry's eyes were so soft and warm that the tension in Draco's shoulders fell away. "It's the same thing my mum did." Draco scoffed.

"Your mother sacrificed _everything_ for you. That's not what..."

"It is though. She knew I was alive Draco. She knew that once Voldemort realized she lied, she might be killed but she had hope that she would see you again. She risked everything for you. I can't even imagine what she would have done if I didn't know you were okay." Draco looked baffled.

"I... I don't know what to say." Draco said slowly.

"Well... Could you tell her I said thanks. You must write to her." Draco swallowed hard.

"Every week. She... Worries." Draco said. Harry nodded, squeezed Draco's hand one last time and took up another sandwich.

"Well tell her I said hi and, thank you. I'm really glad she didn't give me up. It's because of her that we were able to stop Voldemort."

"I just... I still don't get it. I know my mom loves me but..." Draco didn't want to say it but he had thought about it on several occasions. He had thought his parents fear of Voldemort, trumped their love for him.

"I guess she had hope in me too Draco." Draco looked up at Harry who was smiling wider than Draco anticipated. Draco slowly found himself smiling back.

"Yeah... I guess she did."


	17. Unpredictable

"They're plotting something. I just know it." Ron said. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Honestly Ronald, you're starting to sound like Harry." Hermione said. Harry snickered, eyeing Draco across the quad where he stood with Blaise and Pansy. His hands were shoved into his pockets, blonde hair still messed up from their earlier make out session. It was falling over into his eyes in messy strands that Draco hadn't bothered to push back. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. Damnit he was cute. Pansy looked to be teasing Draco about his hair.

"Well if he's not gonna say it I will!" Ron said indignantly. "They're plotting something. Just look at them." Blaise seemed to be reading an excerpt from his book, not paying attention to his two friends and Pansy was teasingly swatting at the strands of hair in Draco's face. He was smirking down at her. Harry really wished he could just walk across the way and kiss Draco full on the mouth but he restrained himself.

"They look like they're just messing around with one another." Hermione said, getting back to her own book in her hands. Ron huffed and looked away from the unholy trio just as Draco slid his gaze towards them. He was still smirking and when he spotted Harry staring at him, his smile only got wider.

Pansy followed his gaze and when she saw Harry staring at them with a stupid look on his face, she flipped him off and stuck out her tongue. "Childish." Draco said. Pansy turned, tongue still out to flip Draco off too. Blaise looked up from his book and grinned.

"Cute." He said. Pansy nearly blushed.

"What did you want me to do Draco? Potter was staring at us. He's always staring at us. I'm trying to send a message." Pansy said. Draco shook his head.

"We're trying not to antagonize them remember?" Draco said. Pansy shrugged.

"Occasionally."

"I still think you should apologize to Weasley." Draco said. Pansy huffed.

"Why should I? I meant it." Pansy said with a slight roll of her eyes. Draco knew she was partly lying which gave him hope. It was actually Blaise that Draco worried about the most. The older boy had become even more distant and restrained since Goyle had died. Draco had tried talking to him about it before but it was like... Draco could feel Blaise's magic leaking out of him in angry waves. Blaise wouldn't even be holding his wand and Draco would be singed by his magic. Sometimes a wizard can be... Just that powerful. Being around Voldemort had felt like that, only on a stronger level. Sometimes when Draco was around Voldemort he felt like he was being burned alive. Sometimes it would leave smoking holes in the clothes of his Death Eaters.

"They were being a bunch of prats anyways." Blaise muttered out. "I don't know why you even converse with Potter." There was that singing feeling again. Blaise was frowning at his book.

"I'm still not convinced he talks to Scarface." Pansy said airily.

"I do. Watch." Draco said, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "Harry Potter!" Draco shouted. The dark haired boy looked up wildly, startled by the sound of Draco's voice. Draco smirked and raised one hand in a slight wave. Harry blushed and Draco watched him swallow hard. Harry slowly raised his hand too and waved slightly. Draco just smirked and looked away. "See?" Draco really wanted to cross the courtyard and kiss his stupid lips and his stupid scar. 

"Okay but... you used to shout at him like that all the time." Pansy said.

"Would we ever wave?" Draco asked, putting his hand back into his pocket, not bothering to fix his hair that was hanging in his eyes. He kind of liked the idea of having his hair messed up in this way and have no one but Harry be the wiser as to why. "Usually, we'd be fighting at this point."

"Weasley looks like he wants to fight you." Blaise said, though Draco wasn't sure how he could tell if he was supposedly reading his book. Draco looked back up. Hermione was holding Ron's robe, hardly looking up from her own book and Harry was standing directly in front of Ron, as if blocking him from moving forward but Draco could see Ron glaring at him over the top of Harry's messy hair.

"Weasley is always looking for a fight these days." Draco said, standing. "What are we doing out here. Let's go to the Common Room." Draco said.

"Finally. I've had enough of this ruddy fresh air." Pansy said, pushing back her short hair and pulling Blaise up to his feet. Blaise barely looked up as Pansy looped her arm through his. Draco slowly trailed after them as Pansy started to talk to Blaise, even though he might not be listening. They hadn't exactly told Draco but... He knew that his two friends were dating or at the very least, messing around with one another. It wasn't that hard to guess. They seemed to be attached at the hip now-a-days. Draco wished he and Harry could be the same.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

"Hey, you're late." Draco laughed as he stared down at Harry who was lying on the ground. The two of them had slowly made this tower into their own little space. Harry had started bringing (stealing Draco called it) different items from god only knows where and putting it into the room to make it a little more comfortable. The first couple of things were small, a rug for the floor and some pillows so they weren't always sitting on the cold hard ground but Draco said if they were going to spruce this place up, they might as well do it correctly.

Draco was the one who found the threadbare Gryffindor and Slytherin flags and magically hung them to the walls. He was also the one who brought in the scratched, wobbly table, two old comfy armchairs and a dreadfully antique tea set that always sat on the table between the two chairs. "Are we moving in?" Harry had asked with a laugh, watching Draco rearrange the space to his liking.

"Might as well. I should find us a proper bed." Harry had laughed but Draco had been a tiny bit serious. He hated sleeping alone in his Slytherin dorm. He always had nightmares. Even though there were two perfectly good chairs, Harry seemed to prefer the soft faux fur rug and pillows.

"I'm not late." Draco said. "We said eight."

"It's eight o'two." Harry said. Draco chuckled and plopped down onto one of the chairs, smirking at Harry.

"Are we being precise now?" Draco said.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you." Harry said, slowly standing.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Draco said, leaning back in his chair before pulling out his wand and magicking the tea kettle full of water before casting a warming spell over it.

"It's nothing bad." Harry said.

"Ah, so I shouldn't prepare for a long speech about how we aren't right for one another? That this is wrong?" Draco said.

"Shut up. You know if that's what I was going to do, I would be all over the place." Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"You do tend to ramble." Draco said. Harry sighed. "Alright, hit me with it." Draco said, trying to appear unfazed.

"Are we... I mean we're dating... Right?" Harry said. Draco looked over at Harry as the kettle startled to whistle. Draco undid the spell and the sound slowly died.

"Do you want to be?" Draco said. Harry blushed, frowning.

"Why else would I be asking?" Draco shrugged. They had only gone on one date and that had only been this past Saturday. Unless... did making out in random hallways and hanging out in this tower count as dates to Harry? Draco wasn't sure what to consider any of this honestly. He still hadn't convinced himself that this was all happening. It just seemed... Weird sometimes.

"I don't know." Draco said which clearly wasn't the right answer because Harry huffed and sunk into his chair, turning away from Draco. The Slytherin slowly busied himself by making tea for the two of them. Draco absolutely hated black tea but it was all Harry would drink so that's all they had up here in the tower because apparently Harry had a stash of it and Draco hadn't been brave enough to go back into the Hufflepuff corridors to steal more food from the kitchen. He knew Carter would be lying in wait for him after that last stunt he had pulled.

"Do you not want to date? I thought that was the whole point of.... This." Harry said.

"I guess I'm not opposed to the idea I just don't know what you want from me Harry." Draco said.

"Can I call you babe?" Harry said Draco's eye widened and he blushed hard which made Harry chuckle lightly. Draco swallowed hard and looked away.

"Why would you want to do that?" Draco said with a frown.

"Because it'll make you blush." Harry said. Draco scoffed.

"Bastard."

"Prat." Harry said. Draco shook his head, handing Harry a teacup. He sat up and took the cup from Draco, their hands touching briefly. "I used to call Ginny Cutie pie. She liked it."

"Well I don't want to be called _cutie pie_." Draco said, sipping his tea.

"I know. That's why I asked if I could call you _babe_." Harry said. Draco reddened again.

"I don't want that either."

"Lover boy? Hot stuff? Pumpkin? Darling?" Harry would have continued on for ages but Draco waved his wand at him and Harry suddenly found he couldn't speak. Was this another one of those American spells Draco had learned. Harry frowned at Draco whose teacup shook slightly in his hands.

"Sh-shut up." Draco said, trying and failing to act normal. He was blushing red all the way to his ears. It was cute. Harry laughed silently and Draco huffed, shaking his head as he set his teacup down and undid the spell on Harry. The tower immediately filled with his laughter.

"Alright, I won't call you babe if it makes you so uncomfortable." Harry said with a smile.

"It's not that it's just.." Draco scoffed at himself. "It's weird. I just can't believe you're into me sometimes." Draco muttered. Harry cocked his head and watched Draco cross his arms over his chest. Harry stood, placed his teacup down and moved to stand in front of Draco. He placed his hands on the armrests of Draco's chair and leaned in, smirking slightly. Draco leaned away from Harry, surprised.

"What's not to like? You're _incredibly_ fit Draco." Harry said before kissing him. Draco could feel butterflies in his stomach as he kissed Harry back. When they pulled back, Draco ran his thumb lightly over the jagged scar above Harry's eyebrow. Harry always wondered why he did that but he hadn't asked yet.

"You can call me whatever you want Harry. I think I prefer hearing you call me Draco though." Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I like babe better." Harry said, going to sit back down and picking his teacup up. Draco rolled his eyes, blushing the whole time.


	18. Letters

It seemed like Harry and Draco were moving in opposite directions as of late. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing but... They did miss one another and they weren't exactly not talking to one another, they just weren't visiting the tower at all the past couple of nights. Draco still had nightmares, as did Harry, but they were a little less frequent and anyways, Draco said their late night's out together was causing him to fall behind in classes. Harry hadn't noticed Draco lagging in any areas but he decided not to argue with Draco.

The two boys instead had been studying more in the library and sometimes sneaking out for smoke breaks in some abandoned or un-frequently used corners of the castle. On one of these particular occasions, Harry had been putting the blueberry cigarette to his lips, listening to Draco talk and laughing about some of the sarcastic shit he was saying. Harry had been standing probably a bit too close to the blonde boy but he didn't particularly care and neither did Draco. Nobody had caught them yet. 

But they should have known better than to let their guard down.

As Harry laughed at Draco's story, he heard someone clear their throat not too far away. Draco and Harry both turned to see Ron. He was frowning at them which was only slightly better than scowling. "Hey Ron." Harry said, trying to sound cheery. "Want a cigarette? Draco has the strawberry one's you like." Draco gave Harry a half funny look and Ron just looked... Surprised. 

"I don't want a cigarette." Ron said through his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Draco said. "The Adverts say that this new strawberry release has _even more_ strawberries." Draco said, pulling the cigarette pack out of the pocket of his robe. It was mostly full of strawberry cigarettes. Draco and Harry weren't particularly fond of that flavor and always smoked them once the other two were gone. 

"I don't want anything from you." Ron said in a hard voice.

"It's _just_ a cigarette Ron. It's not poisoned." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You never know Harry, maybe I finally poisoned one this time. This could be the last blueberry cigarette you ever have." Draco said. Harry started to laugh and that really confused Ron. Usually Harry would retort with something else. Instead, he was laughing.

"How much longer you think I have then?" Harry said. Draco shrugged, putting the lemon cigarette to his lips, still holding the pack out out Ron.

"Probably another ten minutes."

"Well then I shouldn't waste my time spending it with you." Harry said.

"Please, you'd be more than happy to have you last words be something like _Fuck you Draco, you piece of shit_." Draco said. Harry pondered this.

"You're not wrong but I'd probably have a whole lot more to say than that."

"Well tick tock Potter. You're going to die fairly soon. You better start complaining." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"I don't complain." He said, smoke wafting around the two of them. "I just..." Harry and Draco had almost forgotten that Ron was there with them. 

"Oh my god will both of you shut up." Ron said. He was standing closer to them now with an expression that was a weird mix of anger and confusion. "What is this? Friendly banter?" Ron demanded. Draco shrugged.

"I guess." Harry said.

"It's bloody horrible. I hate it." Ron said.

"It's not like you have to listen." Draco said. "Now do you want a smoke or not? My arm is getting tired." Draco said. Harry thought Ron might cuss them out a little and then walk away but miraculously... Ron slowly reached for a cigarette. 

"You're both giving me fuckin' anxiety." Ron muttered, taking out his wand so he could light the cigarette. Harry smiled lightly at his best friend as strawberry smoke began to drift around them. "What are you too even doing out here. Don't you have class?" Ron demanded.

"Potions." Harry and Draco said at the same time, making Ron rolls his eyes. What the fuck was happening? They were talking in sync now? Ron's hands shook slightly. Draco wasn't surprised to smell smoke, Ron's anger coupled with his magical power was probably sparking something nearby. 

"What about you Weasley. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco said. Ron scowled at the ground.

"I'm skipping. I can't stand being in that room." Ron muttered. Harry arched an eyebrow at his friend. 

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I just _can't_." Ron said through his teeth. "This whole castle is _suffocating_." Ron said.

"Whenever Draco feels like that he takes a walk in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said. Ron snorted and didn't ask why Harry knew that.

"I'd rather die than go out there. There's giant spiders." Ron said.

"There's giant spiders out there?" Draco said, looking startled by the notion. Harry looked at Draco funny.

"Are you afraid of spiders." Harry said.

"No but I would be afraid of _giant_ spiders. What the fuck does that even mean?" Draco said in disbelief. Ron almost laughed at the look on Draco's face. 

"Well... It's one of Hagrid's pets. He's a giant spider and he lives out in the forest. He tried to eat Ron and I once." Harry said. Draco put the cigarette to his lips thoughtfully.

"Would he have turned you to mush then? That's what spiders do with their food you know." Draco said.

"I guess so. It's not like we stuck around to find out." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well we must go back and check. I volunteer you to be spider food." Draco said with a cheeky grin at Harry.

"If anyone should be spider food, it should be you." Ron said in a hard voice, clearly not joking around.

"Oh please, I'd be far too bitter. I'm sure Harry, as the Chosen One would taste delicious." Draco said, brushing aside Ron's comment. Harry started to laugh and to his amazement, he watched Ron nearly smile. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Draco sat down next to harry at the table in the library and placed an opened letter in front of him. Harry looked up at Draco quizzically. "My mother asked about you."

"No way." Harry said excitedly, opening the letter and dropping his quill on the table, leaving a slight ink stain on the wood. Draco sighed at him and magicked the stain away as Harry skimmed over the letter. Most of it didn't make sense, obviously since his mother was replying to things Draco had said but eventually he got to the part where his name began to be mentioned. 

_You've been talking to Harry Potter? In a civil tone? That's certainly unusual. Never thought you boys would get along. To answer your question though, yes I did save Harry that night I suppose. Maybe Voldemort missed, though I doubt that very much as well. I can't exactly work out in my mind what happened. We all saw Voldemort hit him with a killing curse. He_ should _have died._

 _Your father thinks that because Harry sacrificed himself, in the same fashion his own mother did for him, that that perhaps saved him but I don't feel that this is accurate either. All I know is... I felt his pulse when I touched him. I thought his skin might be burning hot from Voldemort's magic but he was cold. He was alive. He_ looked _at me. It struck me then that he was a child. That you were the same age._

_I didn't care about Voldemort in that moment. I didn't even particularly care that Harry was alive. The only thing I could think about in that moment, was to ask him if **you** were alive, if you were well. As soon as he said that you were... I'm not sure. _ _I stood. I lied. I chose you. I chose Harry over Voldemort. I feared him Draco but... My fear would never trump my love for you. I'm not sure if I wanted to spare Harry or not, I still haven't decided that for myself but... I did what I thought would be best. I think that's all any of us can do now._

The letter continued on for a bit more before she signed off. Harry looked up with a smile. "How nice." Harry said. Draco chuckled.

"Nice? She said she wasn't sure why she saved you Harry. According to her, she did this all for me." Harry shrugged.

"That's the nice part. Who cares about me? At least you know how much your mom loves you." Harry said. Draco, touched Harry's hand lightly as he began to fold the letter back up.

"Your mum loved you a lot too you know." Draco said. Harry smiled weakly.

"I know... It's just difficult to remember sometimes because she's not here to say it." Harry said. Draco didn't know what to say so he just smiled and took the folded letter from Harry. What he really wanted to do was kiss Harry until the Chosen One felt better, ached a little less on the inside. Draco could just lean in and... "Tell your mom I said Hi." Draco smiled before looking around the library. Nobody was nearby. He could at least do this. Draco took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. Harry looked stunned, blushing bright pink.

"I will." 


	19. Invisible

Had they really been together for over a month? It didn't seem real sometimes, at least not to Draco. Sometimes he expected to wake up from some crazily long dream and be completely devastated if Harry treated him with cold, unwavering indifference. Harry was good at that. And Draco wasn't entirely sure if he could say that they were "together" if their relationship consisted mostly of them sneaking around at odd hours of the night and day. It was especially hard for Draco to consider that they were "together" because they had barely been friends for three months. Harry couldn't just decide to like Draco now after years of them hating each other. It was just... It didn't sound right at all. 

"What are you worrin' about now?" Harry asked from across the table. Draco looked up from his still blank parchment paper.

"I'm not worrying about anything." Draco said.

"Really? Then why are you wearing your signature worried expression." Harry said. Draco frowned at him. Harry hadn't even looked up. 

"How do you know what..."

"We've known each other for years Draco. I can tell how you're feeling from a mile away probably." Harry said, finally looking up and adjusting his glasses. "You forget I know what your magic feels like when you're angry." Draco swallowed hard. "This isn't exactly a skin burning reaction but it's... Prickly. I know you're agitated." Draco scowled a little, hating how well Harry could read him (not that he couldn't do the same). "Just tell me what's wrong." Harry said. 

"Nothings wrong." Draco said. "But you know it's been a month since..."

"I kissed you, yes. What of it?" Harry said. Draco swallowed hard, glancing around the library and wondering if someone was hiding behind shelves watching them or had casted a hearing spell to snoop on them. 

"And nothing. That's all I was thinking about." Draco said. Harry looked up at Draco over the rim of his glasses. 

"Did you want to do something? Celebrate?" Harry said. Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

"No." He said pretty forcefully. Harry grinned.

"We can." Harry said. He said with a grin. 

"Well I don't want to." Draco insisted. Harry smirked.

"Liar." Draco huffed.

"Fine, Potter. Come to my room tonight." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco with evident surprise and Draco rolled his eyes. "Now look who is..."

"I'll come." Harry said before Draco could finish his sentence. "Just... How? The Slytherin's dormitory has always been... Hidden." Draco shrugged.

"You just have to know the right wall to whisper the password too. I'll show you and then you will come to my room tonight." Draco said, unsure whether this was something he actually wanted or if he was just teasing Harry to make him blush and so far, it was working. Harry was blushing hard. "I'm not going to jump you Harry. We can just spend the night together"

"In... Like what-" Harry fumbled for the right words.

"For gods sake Harry I just want to fall asleep next to you you bastard." Draco said. Harry half smirked.

"That's it?" Draco sighed. 

"Yes, that's it. Unless you _beg_ for something more." Harry was really blushing now. Draco swore his scar was changing color. 

"Alright well.. What's the password then?" Harry said. Draco smirked and forward in his chair, trying to look unbothered but inside, he was kind of dying inside over the thought of having Harry all to himself in his room. Draco whispered the password in Harry's ear and watched Harry blush crimson. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

There was a knock at the door and Draco glanced over at it, running one hand through his blonde hair. Blaise never knocked, neither did Pansy. They would always shout at him through the wood door. That could only mean one thing. Draco stood, opened his bedroom door and saw nothing. He smiled and held out his hand. A disembodied arm appeared and took Draco's hand. Draco dragged Harry into his room and Harry flung back the cloak with an air of finesse. "Ta-da." Harry said lightly. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in for a kiss. Harry kissed him back happily before saying,

"I've never snuck into one of the other dorms like this before." Draco snorted.

"What? Yes you have. What year was it... You and Ron pretended to be Goyle and Crabbe?" Harry stared at Draco in surprise.

"You knew it was us?" Harry said. 

"Of course I knew. I'm not an idiot. I recognized your voice and you left your stupid glasses on your face." Draco said, rolling his eyes and pulling Harry's glasses off his face. Harry blushed red and watched Draco put on his glasses. He looked... Hot. Harry had always thought his glasses made him look a little geeky but Draco somehow managed to rock the style. "God you have dreadful eyesight." Draco said, taking the glasses back off and handing them to Harry who chuckled. 

"Why didn't say anything if you knew it was us?" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot Harry. I didn't say anything because I was _trying_ to help you back then. I wasn't all that nasty at that age." Draco said.

"Oh." Harry said. Draco shook his head. "Well... Sorry for thinking otherwise then." Harry smiled sheepishly and Draco grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Don't say you're sorry. Show me how sorry you are." Draco said. Harry's eyes went a little wide but he eventually grinned and kissed Draco. 

"Where's your roommate?" Harry asked. Draco scoffed.

"Don't ask about Blaise while I'm trying to kiss you." He said as Harry laughed. "He's off with Pansy doing heaven knows what which is exactly what we should be doing." Draco said. Harry could tell Draco was teasing him as they kissing again but... Harry actually wasn't opposed to the idea of doing _heaven knows what_.

Draco's hands were in Harry's hair because despite him always complaining about how messy it was, he loved his dark, wild hair. Harry's hands meanwhile were... Roaming. He was pulling Draco's shirt out of his pants again and just barely touching the bare skin of his back. For some reason, Harry loved touching Draco with his ice cold hands. It always made a shiver go up Draco's spine. 

Draco could feel Harry begin to undo the buttons of his shirt and Draco was still trying to decide where he wanted this to go, if anywhere. Why else would he invite Harry into his room? What did Harry think about why Draco invited him? Before Draco could pull back and ask though, a sound caught his attention. Someone was running down the corridor. "Stop." Draco said, pushing Harry back and in the same swift motion, throwing Harry's invisibility cloak around him and not a second too soon because Blaise burst through the door and Draco blushed hard. "Blaise what the fuck." Blaise gave him a funny look.

"What?" Blaise said. Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did I walk in on something?" Blaise said. Draco was still clothed, the buttons of his shirt were undone and his hair was slightly askew but nothing looked out of sorts. "Don't worry. I won't be here for long." 

"I'm not worried." Draco said through his teeth, hearing Harry's shoes scrape the stone ground. 

"I just came to get something then I'm going back to Pansy's." Draco ignored him. "You can get back to your wank when I'm done."

"That wasn't what I was doing!" Draco snapped at him. Harry snickered and Draco kicked him. Blaise didn't seem to notice any of this as he rummaged through his drawers. 

"Could've fooled me. Anyways, have fun." Blaise said with a wink and a wave.

"Ponce!" Draco shouted at him.

"Prat." Blaise fired back with a wicked smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Draco huffed and flopped onto his back on his bed. 

"I knew I should've spelled the door shut." Draco grumbled as Harry uncovered himself. Draco was lying on his back on his bed and Harry grinned before tossing aside his invisibility cloak and sitting on Draco's lap. Draco tensed up immediately as Harry leaned over him and pinned Draco's wrists to his bed. "Stop it. Get off." Draco said. His mood had been soured. 

"You really want me to get off?" Harry said, rocking his hips a little. Draco's expression remained stony but Harry could tell that Draco liked this.

"Yes Harry." Draco said. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, still grinding down on top of him. Draco resisted against Harry's hands, trying to bring them up off the bed so he could guide Harry's movements. Harry was a little sloppy but his confidence in what he was doing made up for that. "Ah fuck." Draco hissed out. " _Stop_."

"I don't want to." Harry said.

"If we don't stop..." Draco said through his teeth, loving the feeling of their bodies pressed up against each other. " _Harry_." The dark haired boy chuckled above him.

"What? Don't you want me?" Draco half rolled his eyes as Harry let go of him.

"You sound like some sex-worker you idiot." 

"Hey, you were the one who said I should beg for more if that's what I wanted Draco. Do you want me to get on my knees?" Draco tried not to imagine Harry on his knees in front of him. The image would have fucking _ended_ him honestly. 

" _Shut up._ " Draco groaned, lightly pushing back on Harry's shoulder. Harry gave him a quizzical look before slipping off of Draco's lap. Draco sat up, refusing to look at Harry

"What? What did I say?" Harry said, touching Draco's shoulder lightly as Draco covered his face with his hands. Didn't Draco say he wanted this? No... He said he just wanted to sleep next to Harry he was just... Teasing him earlier. "I'm sorry." Harry said. Draco uncovered his face and looked over at Harry whose glasses were askew, hair looking like they had just fucked even though they hadn't. God why was his hair so soft.

"For what?" Draco said.

"Being pushy." Harry said. "I should have stopped when you said it the first time. You said you just wanted to sleep next to me right? Let's do that." Harry said, tugging on his shoulder so Draco would turn to look back at him.

"No I just..." Draco didn't know why he was hesitating. Harry had literally been on top of him. It was one of his biggest fantasies. So why didn't Draco want to follow through? What was he afraid of? Draco scoffed at himself. He was such a fucking idiot. He shouldn't have let his anxiety get the best of him. He just didn't want to do something with Harry that the dark haired boy might regret. Kissing was one thing. Fucking was another. 

"It's fine Draco." Harry said softly, kissing the side of his face. Draco said nothing. "Draco." Harry insisted, touching Draco's chin lightly so the blond boy could turn his head and look at him. "Come on, let's go to sleep babe." Harry said with a small smile. He kissed Draco's lips lightly and Draco sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. Harry took Draco's hands and they both stood. Harry kicked off his shoes before pulling back the sheets of Draco's bed and slipping under them, pulling Draco with him. The two boys laid down facing one another and Harry lightly pushed some of Draco's hair out of his eyes. "Don't have nightmares tonight." Harry whispered.

"Are you telling me not to or asking me not too?" Draco said.

"I'm mostly just speaking it into the universe. Sometimes when I tell myself I won't have nightmares then... The nightmares don't come." Harry said. Draco swallowed hard. How incredibly optimistic and cute. 

"I don't think that will work for me." Draco said. Harry leaned in and kissed him lightly. 

"Everything will be okay." Harry said softly. "Come here." Draco wasn't sure what Harry wanted until Harry pulled on his hand. He wanted them to be closer. Draco laid his head down on Harry's chest and wrapped one arm around him, feeling Harry wrap his arms securely around his back. "We're not going to have nightmares tonight." Harry said and he kept repeating it several times over and eventually, Draco fell asleep.


	20. Day Dreaming

Draco wasn't sure if he was having a nightmare or not.It certainly didn't feel like one. Harry was in it but that was nothing new. Draco found himself dreaming about Harry often, even before they started to become friends. Usually they would be fighting but sometimes... Sometimes they would be dreams like this where Harry was actually giving Draco one of his honest to god, ear to ear smiles. "That's a silly thing to say." Draco said. Had he ever said the word silly out loud before now?

"It's no more silly than all the rubbish that comes out of your mouth." Harry said with a laugh. "Don't lie, you love that I'm an idiot."

"I don't know about that. I do know I love being smarter than you though." Draco said. Harry laughed again and stepped closer, putting his hand on the back of Draco's neck.

"It is really hot that I'm dating someone smarter than me." Harry said.

"Finding someone smarter than you wouldn't be that hard and..." Before Draco could continue, Harry kissed him and Draco melted into it. Draco never tried to hold himself back in his dreams. Reality though was a little different. Harry had already guessed that Draco had a long standing crush on him. Harry just didn't know how long and Draco intended to keep it that way. 

As most dreams though, this one melted away completely into nothingness and the next thing Draco knew, he was waking up to someone kissing his cheek and saying, "Hey I know you're barely awake but I gotta run babe." Draco wanted to tell Harry to shut up, to come back to bed. His side of the mattress was already going cold. Harry chuckled which led Draco to believe he had said some sort of coherent sentence. "I know. I'm sorry but I gotta go back to the Gryffindor tower and pretend I've been there all night."

"Don't leave." Draco finally said, sitting up and frowning at Harry. His hair was even messier from sleep and his eyes were barely open. Harry thought he looked completely adorable as he pouted.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. Let's do this again though okay?" Harry said, cupping Draco's face in his hands and kissing him. Draco kissed him back hard and nearly grabbed onto Harry's cloak to pull him back into bed. Harry laughed and puled back. "I'll see you soon babe. Bye."

"Bastard." Draco said as Harry stepped back and pulled up the hood of the cloak, disappearing. Harry watched Draco fall back down into his pillows and wondered if the blond boy realized he was leaving or not. Maybe Draco thought he was dreaming. Harry half smiled to himself as he snuck out of the Slytherin dorms. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Do you always disappear after spending the night with someone?" A voice asked behind Harry. Draco glanced back at the tall blond boy behind him. Draco had one hand in the pocket of his pants, the other was holding a small stack of books. 

"I didn't want Blaise to walk in." Harry said to Draco as they continued down the busy hallway together. People parted for them like they were diseased, everyone surprised to see the pair of them conversing, walking side by side. 

"Liar." Draco said. "I told you Blaise would be at Pansy's."

"Which means he would come back eventually right?" Harry said.

"Barely. He's only in our room for minutes at a time." Draco said with a shrug.

"Now he tells me." Harry said with a laugh and shake of his head. "So I didn't have to sneak out of the room at five in the morning?" 

"Is that how early it was? Bloody hell Harry." Draco said. 

"It was good that I did anyways. I didn't want people to know I had been gone anyways." Harry said with a shrug. 

"I actually didn't have nightmares for once last night." Draco said. Harry paused and looked up at Draco who stopped with him. Harry smiled widely.

"I didn't have bad dreams either." Harry said.

"Harry!" A voice called out not far ahead. The two boys looked over to find Hermione and Ginny waving in his direction. Harry waved back and looked up at Draco.

"So we should do that again then, yeah?" Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"If you insist." 

"I do." Harry said. Draco tried not to blush. "Tonight?"

"Uhhh..." 

"Great!" Harry said cheerily. "See you later mate." Harry said, nudging him slightly before walking off towards Ginny and Hermione who were staring at him, confused.

"What were you and Draco talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Potions class. You know we're partners right?" Harry said. Hermione pursed her lips.

"You looked way too happy to be discussing potions and I can't believe I just thought you looked happy talking to Draco of all people." Ginny said. Harry shrugged.

"He's not that bad honestly." Harry said.

"We know, we know." Ginny said, throwing her arm around Harry's shoulders even though she was too a bit too short for it to be comfortable. "You keep reminding us of this fact." Harry laughed with his her as Ginny changed the subject. Harry tried not to wonder if Hermione's silence meant that she was over analyzing his and Draco's relationship. He was too afraid of what everyone might say if they found out about them and he wasn't ready yet for that kind of confession. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

A few days later, up in their tower together as they sipped peach tea, a package which Draco had finally mustered up the courage to steal, Draco asked Harry a question. "Have you figured yourself out yet?" Harry glanced up at Draco as he stirred sugar into his cup. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"I mean... You kept telling me in the beginning that... You didn't know who you were anymore. That you can't decide if you're still supposed to be the savior, the Chosen One or if that was ever who you were in the first place. You said you weren't even sure if you were... Harry Potter sometimes." Draco said. Harry nodded thoughtfully, licking his lips.

"I guess I still don't really know. I mean... I haven't really figured out what I'm supposed to do now that Voldemort is dead and we're no longer fighting. I don't even have hobbies or anything Draco or aspirations or dreams. I have... Nothing." Draco frowned at his tea. "Actually that's a lie. I know one thing about myself which is the only reason I'm sure you asked this question." Draco looked up to see Harry smirking lightly. Draco blushed.

"Oh yeah, what's the reason I asked that question then?" Draco said.

"You want to know if I've figured out if I'm gay." Harry said with a grin.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Draco said. Harry chuckled.

"Liar." Harry said, taking a sip from his teacup. "And to answer your question, I don't think I'm gay Draco. I think I'm bisexual." Harry said. Draco looked surprised even though he had been expecting this kind of reply.

"Really?" Harry nodded, licking his lips.

"I'm attracted to girls, thats obvious. I wanted to date Cho and I did date Ginny but... I've also been thinking a lot lately about how much I would think about you or talk about you or constantly just... Know the weirdest things about you." Harry said, shaking his head at himself. "People always said I was obsessed with you and I would say that's not true but I am pretty obsessed with you." Draco arched an eyebrow at him, blushing a little and deciding to ignore his last comment.

"Like what?" Draco said. "What do you know about me that I didn't tell you myself." 

"I know that you hate strawberry jam. You prefer raspberry." Harry said.

"Well I'm sure I've told you..." 

"No." Harry interrupted. "I've known this for a while because Ron and I actually thought about pulling a prank on you that involved raspberry jam and a laxative in Year five." Harry said. 

"You are the worst kind of person." Draco said. Harry started to laugh. "Don't fuck with my raspberry jam. That's literally..."

"Your jam?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile. 

"Don't make me throw my tea in your face." Draco threatened. Harry chuckled. 

"It's just... Little things that I noticed about you or started to realize more of when we started to become friends." Harry said slowly. "At first, I didn't really know how to feel about you and then it was like... I was thinking about you all the time again except in a different way. Then I noticed the way you looked at me and.. I just knew I had to do something about it."

"How do I look at you?" Draco said with a frown.

"Your gray eyes get all soft, less stormy." Harry said. "I don't know if it's always been like that but... It is something I noticed this year." Draco scowled. There was no way Draco would try to look at Harry fondly over the past several years. Harry would have teased him endlessly about it if he had. 

"Well I don't know how you noticed that." Draco said. "You're horribly oblivious to most things."

"Not to you. I've _always_ noticed you Draco." Harry said with a smile. Draco swallowed hard and blushed, looking away.

"Shut up Harry." Harry laughed. 


	21. Confessions

Harry was going to talk to Hermione first **.** Not because he didn't think Ron wouldn't understand but because... Even if Hermione didn't understand at least she would be calm about it and not be completely dramatic and aghast like Ron might be. Problem was, the three of them were always together. How was Harry supposed to talk to Hermione without Ron being there?

Turns out, he didn't have to try to separate them.

"God this is a bore." Ron said with a groan. The trio were currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was reading a book and Harry was sitting on the floor, doing some homework on the coffee table. Ron on the other hand was just watching them, bored out of his mind.

"Why don't you finish your homework. I know you have some." Hermione said.

"I'd rather choke." Ron said. Hermione snorted.

"That's rather dramatic of you." Hermione said. Ron sighed and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go watch Ginny's Quidditch practice." Ron said. "It's got to be more entertaining than this."

"Sorry we're a snore." Harry said, continuing to scratch away at the parchment with his quill. Honestly, he wished he could just use regular pens and paper. What was so wrong with a ballpoint pen and a spiral notebook? Ron left the two of them alone and Harry tried to act as nonchalant as possible now that they were alone. He kept giving side glanced to the other Gryffindors around the room, wondering if they might try to listen in to them but nobody seemed to be paying attention. Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione can I tell you something?" Harry said.

"Of course Harry." Hermione said looking at him as she set her book down in her lap, still open. Harry pursed his lips, stood and took Ron's seat next to her on the couch. Harry decided not to waste time. He decided just to say it.

"I'm bisexual." Harry said and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt a lot better. What surprised him though was how Hermione just looked back down at her book and said,

"I know."

"W-what do you mean you know? How could you have known! I just barely realized myself." Harry said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Didn't you have a thing for Cedric?" Hermione said. Harry turned bright red as his jaw dropped.

"I... What! N-no I never..." But... Come to think of it... A lot of Harry's favorite memories from fourth year were with Cedric. The two boys had helped each other through the Triwizard Cup and had actually become quite close much to Ron's annoyance. Harry always kind of thought he just looked up to Cedric but now... Thinking about him... All Harry could picture was his shining smile, the mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes and how his heart shattered into a million pieces as he watched Cedric die. Harry grit his teeth.

"I'm... I'm sorry for bringing him up. That was insensitive." Hermione said softly.

"No it's... It's okay. I... I do think about him a lot. About what kind of life he would have now, you know?" Hermione nodded. Harry sighed and sat down. "Maybe I did like him." Harry said after a pause. "I remember being pissed that he was with Cho at the Yule Ball but... Maybe I was just jealous." Hermione smirked.

"Of who?" Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"Both... Maybe." Harry sighed. "He was a good guy. I miss him. A lot." Harry said softly. Hermione touched his arm lightly.

"He was one of the best." Hermione said lightly. Closing her book, she hugged Harry tightly and with a sigh, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her too.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

What Hermione had said didn't necessarily bug Harry it just... Surprised him. Had everyone thought that he had a thing for Cedric? I mean, he did have that picture of Cedric still tucked into his wallet. He even occasionally looked at it. The photo was frayed around the edges but Harry liked seeing Cedric break out into a wide smile.

He decided to ask Draco about it.

That night, in Draco's room as the two of them sat against the headboard for Draco's bed, Harry found himself fiddling with the loose strands of his boyfriend's hair as Draco leaned heavily against his side, reading a book. "Did you ever think that I had a thing for Cedric?" Draco groaned and sat up. Harry smiled a little as he looked at Draco.

"God yes. Cedric looked like a _bloody_ greek god. How could I compete against that?" Draco demanded. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't even think about it until Hermione brought it up actually." Harry said with a shake of his head. "He was a good looking guy." Harry said with a soft smile.

"What were you two talking about that brought this up?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I told Hermione that I was bisexual." Harry said with a laugh. "She said she knew because of how I acted around Cedric apparently." Harry said with a shrug. Draco pursed his lips and leaned in so he could kiss Harry's temple lightly.

"I'm sorry about... What happened to him." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"It's okay. I felt _so_ guilty for the longest time because... I don't know. Even if Cedric and I hadn't agreed to touch the cup together.. If only _he_ had gone through... He might have still been killed." Draco kissed his cheek. "He told me to take the cup for myself but I... I insisted we go together, win together." Harry smiled. "He was laughing when we landed in that graveyard. We both were. We thought we were back. We didn't know..." Harry ground his teeth.

"My father was there... When Voldemort returned." Draco said his voice sounding far away even though he was right next to Harry. "I asked him once if... If he felt sorry for what had happened to Cedric. He wouldn't answer me."

"I wish I had just taken the cup when Cedric offered. I wish I had been alone in that graveyard. If I was... Cedric would still be here." Harry didn't realize he was crying until Draco rubbed at his cheeks.

"Hey... Don't blame yourself okay. You couldn't have known." Draco said.

"My life has always been like this Draco. I should have _known_. I should have figured out sooner why my name was spit out of that bloody Goblet. I should _never_ have put Cedric's life at risk like that." Harry said.

"Harry, don't blame yourself for the bloody shit Voldemort did. _None_ of this was your fault." Draco said, continuing to rub at Harry's cheeks to stop the tears from falling. "Oh come on Chosen one. You're not supposed to cry." Draco said, trying to smile. Harry laughed lightly.

"Never thought I'd cry in front of my arch-nemesis." Harry said teasingly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your arch-nemesis. I'm your boyfriend." Draco said softly. Hearing Draco say this almost got Harry to stop crying.

"I... What?" Harry asked. Harry had sort of thought Draco as his boyfriend but he didn't dare say it out loud in case Draco didn't feel the same way. Draco looked embarrassed.

"I mean if that's not what..." Harry cut him off with a kiss. Draco could still feel the tears on his face.

"No, it's definitely what I want." Harry breathed out, pulling back slightly so he could press his forehead against Draco's. Draco was bright pink.

"Well, good." Draco said. Harry laughed a little. "Let's go to sleep." Draco said as Harry dried his eyes. Harry nodded and as they laid down, Harry immediately wrapped one arm around Draco and put his head on his chest. Harry could hear how fast Draco's heart was beating and he smiled lightly as the blond boy wrapped him up in his arms. Draco felt three little words trying to _push_ their way past his lips but he wasn't about to let them loose. It was too soon. Far too soon.

"I've never had a boyfriend before." Harry said.

"Well you've chosen the wrong guy to be your first one." Draco said with a small chuckle. Harry exhaled slowly, and wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend.

"I don't think so." Draco swallowed hard and while Harry fell asleep almost instantly, Draco took a while longer to clear his thoughts.


	22. Under Pressure

"It's been almost two months since you started dating this person and somehow, we still don't know who it is." Ron said, stabbing his fork into his eggs. "How are you keeping her a secret? I don't get it. You're horrible with secrets."

"No I'm not." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Yes you are." Ginny retorted. "What about that time I told you not to tell Ron about..."

"Don't say it. I'm still trying to expunge that thought from my mind and it's been _months_." Ron said, waving his arms vigorously to get them to stop talking.

"There was also that time you let slip to Neville that Luna liked him." Seamus said. Neville blushed red. Him and Luna had been dating now for the better part of the year. Everyone thought they made a really cute couple.

"Okay well... I'm good at keeping my own secrets." Harry said, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Well I don't like secrets." Ginny said, getting back to the matter at hand. "Tell us who you're seeing or else Harry Potter." She threatened. Harry laughed.

"I don't need to tell you who it is." Hermione was still the only one Harry had told that he was bisexual. It's not like he was hiding it per-say he just hadn't found the right time to tell everyone else yet.

"You most certainly do." Dean insisted. "Come on Potter, we're all deathly curious." Harry shook his head, laughing some more as his friends began to throw out names.

"Aurora Cruz?"

"Diana Roth!"

"Penelope Merril."

"Daphne Phillips?"

"Theresa Gonzalez."

"Honestly boys." Hermione said, interrupting their shouting. "Must we berate him? Harry's allowed his privacy." Hermione said, gesturing to him.

"Not from us." Ron said. "Is it my sister?" He demanded, pointing at Ginny.

"No." Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"Is it Fanny from Hufflepuff?" Neville asked. Everyone looked to him. He had been quiet as Dean, Seamus, and Ron threw out the names of girls from different houses. Neville blushed when he saw that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry Harry. You don't have to tell us." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Maria Zhang?" Ron said. "She's from Ravenclaw." Harry shrugged. He didn't even know who that was. "Fauna Thompson?" Harry shook his head.

"Come on Potter just tell us who she is. We're not going to badger her or anything." Dean said. Harry half rolled his eyes. That was a load of shit. They most certainly would bug anyone Harry was dating.

"We just want to know her name. Or her house. Just give us something about her." Ron begged.

"It's not even a girl for Christ's sake." Harry finally let slip out. Ginny gasped loudly and dramatically. The table became deathly quiet and Harry blushed red. "I mean..."

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you mean you knew?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Oh please Harry, I'm your ex-girlfriend I _know_ things." Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry blushed harder. Had Harry given any indication to Ginny that he might like guys? Is that why she thought it might be best if they broke up? God, Harry hoped not. He did really like Ginny, just not in that way anymore.

"Never knew you liked taking it up the..." Dean put his hands over Seamus' mouth and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, he's a prat." Dean said with a small smile at Harry.

"It's fine." Harry said, thought he was trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"So it's a guy..." Neville said. "That significantly lowers the pool of people to choose from." Everyone arched an eyebrow at Neville. "Well first we've narrowed it down to the guys and there are significantly less guys at Hogwarts than there are girls and we can narrow it down further to that small group of people who have come out and there we have it." Neville said.

"Who else has come out?" Ron said. Neville shrugged.

"I know a couple people who have talked to me about it. Harry makes six." Neville said, nodding to his friends.

"I only know the one." Ron said, amazed, pointing at Harry. Neville locked eyes with Harry.

"Wasn't Cedric also..." Neville didn't finish the sentence and Harry turned bright red again, swallowing hard.

"W-was he?" Harry asked.

"Oh man, look at him blush." Ginny said with a laugh. Harry looked away.

"I mean... I'm not sure but I think I remember him making a joke about it once..." Neville thought for a moment and shrugged. "Can't be sure honestly."

"Cedric is the reason that I'm not surprised that you're chasing di-" Ginny said before Ron put his hands over her mouth.

"Can we not?" Ron demanded. "What's with you all and being so crass?" Ron said. Ginny pried her brothers hands away from her mouth.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I'm not surprised because I thought you had a thing for Cedric. He was super fit after all. Beautiful grey eyes, bronzed curls." Ginny grinned. "Like some kind of greek god." That's exactly how Draco had described him and Harry was also realizing... Maybe he had a thing for boys with gray eyes.

"Shut up." Harry said with a small groan. Everyone laughed.

"Well, while we appreciate you coming out to us, Harry." Seamus said. "I still want to know who it is that you're snogging behind closed doors."

"I'm never telling you guys anything ever again." Harry said.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

Draco was frowning at Harry. "Don't make that face." Harry said, shaking his head. The two boys were currently standing in Draco's room and Harry was pacing in front of Draco. Harry had just told the older boy how he had come out to his friends and Draco was excited for him, happy even, that is until Harry suggested that Draco come out to his friends as well.

"Pansy knows." Draco had said.

"What about Blaise?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"Do your parents know?" Harry said.

"It doesn't concern them." Draco said. That's when he had frowned, both of their good moods slightly soured now.

"I mean... You're their son. It does concern them." Harry said.

"You've never met my parents Harry but you know what they're like." Draco said in an even tone.

"I know your mom is incredibly nice." Harry said. Draco half rolled his eyes.

"Okay but you also know how traditional both she and him are. They're not going to accept me if I tell them about myself. They'll try to... I mean they just might..." Draco couldn't finish the sentences. He didn't even want to think about what his parents might do if he told them he's gay. They would lament about how they would never have a heir, how Draco had soiled their family name and if Draco could prolong their embarrassment of him, he would. He wasn't sure what eh would do if his parents stopped loving him.

"They're your parents. They should love you no matter what." Harry said. 

"Well my parents aren't going to be like yours." Draco snapped back. Harry sighed and Draco bit his tongue feeling like an idiot. Neither of them knew how Harry's parents might react to this. "I'm sorry. That was... Insensitive."

"It's fine Draco." Harry said softly, sitting down on Draco's bed. "I just think... I mean don't you want to tell them? Doesn't it eat you up inside?" Harry said.

"Of course it does." Draco said, sitting next to Harry. "But the fear of what my friends, my parents might say to me is _crippling_." Draco said. "I can't even imagine what my father..." Harry took Draco's hands.

"I know. I'm sorry for... Pushing. I was just happy and I wanted you to feel the same way." Harry said. Draco exhaled heavily and squeezed Harry's hand.

"I mean, I'm happy for you Harry." Draco said. The two boys smiled at one another. "Maybe I'll tell Blaise but... He's probably going to punch me in the face." Harry snickered.

"Want me to be there to protect you?" Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"No. I'll just make sure Pansy's around. At the very least she'll pry him off me if he tries to beat me to a pulp." Draco said. Harry kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry said. Draco wasn't sure though.

Not much later though, Draco would find out just how right Harry actually was.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

Draco decided to just come right out and say it. There was really no other way to go about this.

"I have to tell you something Blaise." The taller boy barely looked over at him. "Blaise." Draco said, more insistent this time. 

"I'm listening." He said, turning the page of his book. Draco sighed and Pansy gave him a curious look, continuing to page through the magical newspaper in her hands.

"I'm gay." Pansy was so startled she nearly crumbled the paper up into one big mess. Blaise on the other hand calmly looked to Draco and closed his book. Draco expected Blaise to swing at him or something. He even flinched a little.

"I know." Blaise said in a calm steady voice.

"What the fuck do you mean _you know_?" Draco demanded. Blaise shrugged.

"I just mean that... I've known for at least a year or two now." Blaise said. Draco was stunned. Pansy was too so Draco knew she hadn't said anything.

"A... A year or two?" Draco spat out. "Who _the fuck_... How did you even..."

"Oh come on. There had to be _some_ reason you were so obsessed with Potter." Blaise said. Draco almost corrected him by saying, _are obsessed_ but he managed to hold his tongue.

"I'm not obsessed with him. He's a prat." Draco said in a calm voice. Pansy snorted, rolling her eyes a little. Blaise didn't even look at her.

"Anyways, I'm not bothered by it if that's what you're wondering." Blaise said, opening his book up again. Draco said nothing for a bit.

"You're not?" Draco finally said.

"No. Otherwise I would have said something when I found out." Blaise said.

"How _did_ you find out?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged.

"You had a thing with Harris didn't you?" Blaise said. Draco sucked in a deep breath of air and his cheeks flared pink. Pansy looked almost aghast.

"Last years Prefect from Ravenclaw?" She exclaimed. Draco hushed her. They were sitting out on the hill just outside of Hogwarts and other students were milling around in the grass, talking. Nobody was exactly near them but he didn't want to draw their attention.

"Keep your voice down." He said to her through his teeth. Pansy frowned.

"I heard from one of the other Ravenclaws that you two were doing... Unspeakable things. I beat the shit out of them for it and told them not to spread fucking rumors but it did get me thinking about you." Blaise said with a shrug. "You certainly don't look queer but... things started to make sense when I thought that you might be. Like why you would dump Pansy." Blaise said, gesturing to her. Pansy blushed red.

"That's when I realized I really didn't like girls." Draco said. "When I started dating her." Pansy scoffed.

"Thanks Draco. That does _wonders_ for my ego." She grumbled.

"Really? Dating her is what has completely confirmed for me that I'm into girls." Blaise said. Draco started to laugh loudly and soon, Blaise joined in as Pansy started to punch both of them in the chest.

"Shut up! Shut up! shut up! You're both horrid! I hate you!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco nearly fell to the ground with laughter, he was so happy. Draco decided right then and there that if he could tell Blaise, then he could certainly tell his parents. What was the worst that could happen after all? Draco couldn't wait to talk to Harry about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny how both Cedric and Draco have canonically grey eyes????? Grey eyes aren't that common so for two of Rowling's characters to have them is wild. I also just think it speaks to the type of guy Harry is attracted too lol.


	23. I Love You

Draco climbed the stairs two at a time, a million and a half things on his mind like how was he supposed to look at Harry without feeling the urge to... I mean could he really just.... What would Harry even think about... God he felt so stupid. All of this was so stupid. It's not like they could ever be together in some shape or form. His parents would definitely not a approve and if Harry's parents were alive... They'd probably curse Draco into the next century and be done with it. But Draco didn't really care. I mean, he kind of did but at the same time...

"Draco." A voice said with a half laugh. Draco looked behind him, startled. There, three steps above him was Harry Potter, grinning like a fool. His green eyes were fucking sparkling. Draco swallowed hard. "You walked right past me."

"It's what someone usually does when they're trying to get somewhere." Draco said, trying to play this off. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Harry. He _always_ notice's Harry.

"Okay." Harry said, walking down the two steps, leaving just enough room between them. "But it's me." Harry said. Draco just stared up at Harry and his stupid grin.

"You're no different than everyone else." Draco said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, sure." He said, rolling his eyes. "Hi." Harry said, his hands itching to touch Draco in some fashion. Draco's own hands were clenched into fists to prevent him from pushing Harry's hair out of his face. God he really wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Hello." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry said.

"You." Draco said, wishing he had hesitated slightly. Harry chuckled.

"What about me?" He said, sliding his hand down the railing to touch Draco's arm lightly. Draco put his hand on the railing, over Harry's and watched him smile. Draco shrugged.

"Just... Things." Draco said vaguely.

"Ah, yes, _things_." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"I know, I know." Harry said. "But come on Draco. What about me?" Draco bit his bottom lip.

"You know how I told my parents about... Myself. Last week." Harry nodded. "Well I've just been thinking about that and you and how... They wouldn't approve and neither would your parents if we're being honest. They'd probably want to kill me." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, probably but... I mean I never really knew them but I think if I told them how you'd changed they might be open to the idea of us. My mum apparently didn't really like my father when they first met." Draco cocked his head.

"What?" Harry shrugged.

"It's just something that people have told me over the years." Harry said. "Apparently my father was a... Bit of a bully but, he really liked my mum so he decided to change and that's what made her fall for him." Harry said with a smile. "I think they'd actually really understand us, probably better than most people." Draco almost felt like crying.

"I wish you knew them." Draco said. Harry smiled sadly.

"I wish you could meet them." Harry said. Draco felt like that was the sweetest thing the Chosen One could ever say to him. Draco cleared his throat and looked away from Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I uhh... I should get going." Draco said lightly. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I would rather be here with you but yes, I was heading somewhere." Harry leaned in quickly and kissed Draco much to his surprise. Draco was about to say goodbye but Harry spoke first. "Hey, I love you Draco." Draco froze instantly and Harry cringed as Draco took a step down away from him.

"No you don't." Draco said. Harry frowned. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Don't tell me how I feel." Harry said.

"Well how you feel is rubbish." Draco said, unable to believe he was saying this. Hadn't he been thinking of telling Harry he loved him for a while now? The look of utter shock on Harry's face made Draco want to back away farther, run to a dark hallway and hide. Why did he have to ruin this? Ruin the moment? What was he doing? Harry must hate him right now.

"You don't mean that." Harry said.

"No, I do. You're the one who doesn't know what they're talking about. You can't _love_ me." Draco said, voice cold and hard. Harry couldn't believe this. He thought... He at least thought Draco might say it back but... This was the worst case scenario. Harry had wished he had prepared himself for this.

"Don't tell me how I _feel_ Draco." Harry said with a frown.

"Are you insane?" Draco said, wondering why he was getting so worked up over three little words. "Me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to take it back and you _can't_ make me." Draco felt that familiar singe of Harry's magic. Draco wanted to say he didn't want Harry to take it back he just... He wanted to make sure that Harry was positive. He didn't want to hear Harry say I love you, only for him not to mean it in a couple days... Weeks... Months... Surely they wouldn't last that long. Harry would figure out he didn't like snogging Draco. Maybe he'd figure out he didn't like snogging boys at all and then... Then this will be over and Draco would be all alone again.

But he didn't get a chance to say any of that because a soft voice called out, "Harry." Draco turned around and found Hermione at the bottom of the moving staircase, staring up at them quizzically. Her nose was scrunched up and her wild dark hair was falling in her eyes. "Are you... Okay?" She looked at Draco not with... Hate or fear or anything just... Confusion.

"I'm fine." Harry said, clearly not fine since he was speaking through his teeth and his magic was burning a hole in his robe. "Come on 'Mione." Hermione slowly walked up towards her friend on the stairs, trying not to stare at Draco as Harry began to head to the top landing. Draco blushed all the way to his ears. Had Hermione heard anything of what they said? If she had, she gave no indication and as the stairs slid into place, Draco watched the two friends step up onto the third floor an continue on down the hallway.

✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼ **҉** ✼

Harry had refused all of Draco's invitations to come to his room or the tower the rest of the week and the two of them barely spoke in class, before class or after. Each time Draco tried to say something, Harry would mutter something under his breath and head out of the room before Draco could finish his sentence. Draco didn't know what to do. How could he make Harry listen to him? How could he apologize in a way that Harry would believe?

"Harry please stay after class a while, please." Draco whispered to the dark haired boy next to him.

"Why the fuck should I?" Harry demanded. He had never been more pissed off in his entire life. He had stewed in his anger all weekend, hoping it might blow over but it didn't and he was burning more holes in clothes, the carpet, the curtains than he had all year. Usually, his fights with Draco wouldn't upset him this bad but... This was different after all.

"Because I need to talk to you, _please_. I'm sorry. Will you let me explain?" Draco said. Harry looked up at him. Draco wasn't someone Harry would characterize as someone who would beg but right now that's exactly what he was doing, pleading for Harry to talk to him. There was this fragility and softness in his grey eyes that Harry didn't want to say no too. So he didn't. 

"Fine. You'll have three minutes." Harry muttered. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief and instead of paying attention to Professor Potswell, he began to craft his apology to Harry in his head.

At the end of class, Draco touched Harry's hand and nearly intertwined their fingers as Harry began to stand and put his things away. "What?" Harry hissed out. Draco pursed his lips, waiting for the rest of their classmates to disperse out the doors. "Your time is ticking." Mrs. Potswell was busying herself up front, not paying attention to them and as the last classmate headed out the door, Draco turned to Harry.

"I'm _sorry_ Harry. I love you too." That's not what Harry expected Draco to say at all. He had expected an argument. Draco felt Harry's magic fade almost instantly.

"You don't have to say it just because I did." Harry said, pausing in what he was doing. He looks so sad and hurt, like a kicked puppy. Draco wanted to kiss every inch of his face.

"But I mean it." Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand, voice low. "I'm sorry I tried to tell you that you shouldn't feel like this."

"Then why did you?" Harry demanded, pulling his hand back.

"Look at me Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy. You've hated me for years. That's hard to... I mean I'm not used to this yet and hearing you say _I love you_ just months after we started to become friends... I just... I want to make sure you _mean_ it. I don't want you to say it and then realize you didn't mean it." Draco said. Harry was just staring at him.

"I _am_ looking at you. I _love_ you." Harry said. Draco blushed hard.

"Shut up." He said, looking away.

"No. I love you Draco. How many times do you want me to say it before you believe me?" Harry said. Draco looked around the room, swallowing hard. Everyone had left. Even Professor Potswell looked like she was heading towards her office in the back, leaving the two boys alone in the potions room.

"Once more." Draco said, looking back up at Harry. Harry set his mouth and leaned in slightly.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him heatedly, the knot in his stomach coming undone as the butterflies in Harry's stomach swarmed up to his chest.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said against his lips. "I've loved you for a long time." Harry pulled back a little, breathing hard.

"How long?" Harry said.

"Long before we became friends." Draco said. Harry swallowed hard.

"Neat." Draco laughed and kissed him again.

"You're such a loser." Draco said.

"Yeah but that's what makes you love me." Harry said.

"That and you've got a nice ass." Draco said, watching Harry turn bright red. Draco laughed and stood, gathering his things. "Come on Chosen One, lets head to the Great Hall, I'm starving."


	24. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING: I mention scars and blood in this chapter
> 
> Also, I've gotten comments on this before (as the story is posted elsewhere) that Snape was able to fully reverse the curse Harry sued on Draco but in my headcanon, he only managed to heal it, not reverse it. Just in case people were confused.

"Come to my room tonight." Draco said as Harry pushed him up against a wall, kissing down Draco's neck and trying to decide where to leave a large purple bruise. 

"Don't I always?" Harry murmured against Draco's skin. How was he always so warm? It was early December. Draco's skin should have been just as icy as Harry's but it wasn't. How could someone as pale as Draco retain so much heat? That's something that always bothering Ginny. _You look warn but you're always ice cold._ She had said once. 

"Yes but I want you to _come_ in my room tonight." Draco said. Harry paused. Draco's hands were in his hair and he was breathing hard. When Harry looked up at Draco, he was flushed with embarrassment.

"Was that a pun?"

"Oh shut up." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Is that a yes?" 

"It's a fuck yes, Draco." Harry said, kissing him. Draco smiled broadly. 

"Good." He said. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry had been standing outside Draco's bedroom door for close to five minutes now. He kept raising his hand under his cloak to knock on the door but then, ultimately, would pull his hand back and bite his lip, trying to work up the courage to knock by shaking out his shoulders and hyping himself up in his head. He knew exactly what Draco had meant early that day when he told Harry to come to his room tonight and while he was excited, he was also very, very nervous. He and Draco had barely done more than make out. Sometimes Draco was a bit handsy but other than that... Not much else happened other than that time when Harry sat on top of Draco. He could still barely believe he had been bold enough to do that but it just... It felt right. It felt like something he wanted to do. So why the fuck couldn't he knock on Draco's door?

Before Harry could raise his hand in an attempt to knock, the door opened and there stood a slightly agitated Draco. "Oh stop it and just come in side." Draco said. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he slowly pushed back his hood.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked as Draco allowed Harry to enter his room.

"I heard you shuffling around outside. Honestly Harry there's no need to be so nervous. It's just me." Draco said.

"Okay but it's... _You_." Harry said as if he had said something different. Draco sighed.

"You had a lot more confidence the first time you were in my room." Draco said, shaking his head a little.

"Yeah well... Now I'm nervous." Harry said, tossing his cloak onto the dresser by Draco's bed. 

"Just come here." Draco said, nodding to the left of him as he sat on his bed. Harry swallowed hard and sat next to him. Draco huffed over the fact that Harry left space between them. "Prude." Draco said. Harry scoffed and kissed him, making Draco smirk lightly as he slid closer to his boyfriend and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Draco remembered the first time he did that and how Harry practically melted against him. Harry's hands fumbled for the buttons on Draco's shirt. "God Harry, have you ever taken someone's shirt off before?" Draco demanded, pulling back and undoing the buttons himself. Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't even believe this was happening.

"I have." Harry said indignantly, reaching up and running one hand through Draco's hair. It was so soft without the product in it. Harry liked it better like this. Draco's hands stilled slightly as he stared at the concentrated look on Harry's face. Draco could tell from constantly staring at his face, that Harry was trying to decide what to do. "I'm just shit at it." Harry said before he leaned in to kiss him again. Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, shifting closer to him.

Draco could feel Harry tugging the rest of his shirt out of his pants where it had been tucked in and finish undoing the buttons that he had left behind in favor of running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry pushed the fabric down his shoulders and Draco slipped it off. Just as Draco was about to demand that Harry remove his shirt, Draco felt a sharp pain on his chest that made him hiss and pull away from Harry completely. Not now. God why did it have to happen right now?

"Holt shit." Harry said, unsure of what to do. One second he's kissing Draco, wondering what's going to happen next and suddenly, Draco is wincing, pulling away and suddenly has several small cuts on his chest, all of them seeping blood. Harry fumbled for his wand on Draco's nightstand behind him as Draco grabbed his own on his bed. "Are you okay? What happened? Let me see." Harry touched Draco's bare chest lightly and normally, Draco would've been thrilled but he didn't want to have to explain this to Harry. He didn't want him to know what this was.

Harry listened as Draco murmured a spell under his breath. The spell sounded familiar but it wasn't one of the normal healing spells. In awe, Harry watched the wounds on Draco's chest slowly close up until they were nothing but faint pink scars all over his upper body. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. "Draco are you okay?" Harry asked softly. Draco wouldn't look him in the eyes. "What was that?" Still nothing. "Draco."

"You mean you don't remember?" Draco said, his voice void of all emotion. "Sixth year. Our fight in the bathroom." Harry cringed.

"I... I don't like to think about it." Harry said softly, touching one of the small scars, his thumb running over the bumpy ridge. 

"Well that's what _this_ is. Your _sectumsempra_ curse." Harry stood up, the words chilling him to the bone. _Sectumsempra_. He didn't even like to hear the spells name in his own head. 

"Wh-what do you mean? How could this _still_ be my curse? I thought Snape reversed it." That's why that spell sounded so familiar. Harry could often hear Snape chanting it in the back of his mind in his nightmares about hurting Draco. 

"He just... Fixed it. He didn't reverse it. Do you even know what _sectumsempra_ means?" Harry shook his head and Draco sighed. "Sectum means cut and sempra means forever. Snape was able to reverse the curse only so far. I can... Heal the cuts, repair my skin but... Snape said that they would continue to open up periodically for the rest of my life. The only healing spell that works on them, is the one he used that day in the bathroom. All other spells.. Agitate it." 

"I... I didn't know." Harry said. He was breathing hard and Draco ground his teeth. He didn't like the way Harry was looking at him.

"It's fine Harry. It's not like... I mean we weren't friends or anything why would I tell you before now." Draco said with a shrug, trying to play the whole thing off.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me before now though?" Harry said. 

"It wasn't important."

"It's very important!" Harry snapped at him. "I _hurt_ you! I _cursed_ you. You're still in pain. You said this is going to happen for the rest of your goddamn life." Harry said.

"I'm fine." Draco said through his teeth. He didn't want to argue with Harry. He just wanted to kiss his stupid lips and get the image out of his head of Harry standing over him in that bathroom. Even after all this time, Draco hadn't been able to decide what kind of expression Harry had been wearing as he watched Draco bleed out. 

"Would you have ever told me?" Harry asked. Draco said nothing and Harry knew that meant Draco had never really planned on telling Harry about it. Harry slowly backed away from Draco. "How can you even _look_ at me?"

"Harry." Draco said, standing. 

"I can't even..." Harry said, running one hand through his dark hair, a wild look in his eyes. 

"Harry, _please_ don't freak out." Draco begged. He wasn't exactly sure why he himself wasn't freaking out. Maybe seeing how stressed Harry was calmed him but... Barely. 

"How are you not freaking out!" Harry snapped at him, stepping away from Draco as if he was diseased. Draco felt like he was about to cry.

"Please don't look at me like that." Harry didn't know what to say. Draco his... Boyfriend? Was staring at him like he was about to cry. Harry didn't want to make him cry. He just couldn't understand this. He couldn't understand _any_ of this.

"I'm sorry."

"I _forgive_ _you_ now can we just..." Draco said but Harry didn't stop.

"You can't just forgive me like that. Don't you hate me?" Harry demanded, gesturing at himself exaggeratedly. 

"I thought I did but..."

"But _nothing_ Draco. I don't know how you can even... Why would you even _want_ me?" Harry said.

"Because I love you and I don't care what happened between us. Why do you?" Draco shouted at him. Harry said nothing, just stared into Draco's grey eyes and knew that part of him was lying. A Part of Draco _hated_ Harry. He grabbed up his cloak, mouth dry. "Harry don't leave." Draco said, surging forward and grabbing his arm. Harry tensed, clenching his jaw. 

"I hurt you. I almost killed you. I shouldn't be with you." Harry said.

"I _don't_ care." Draco said through his teeth. "Don't leave." Harry said nothing as he pulled his arm out of Draco's grip. "Harry I swear to god don't make me hurt you. Don't leave. Just talk to me." Draco said.

"You should hurt me. You should use that same dark curse on me." Harry said.

"N-no!" Draco stammered out, so surprised he took a step away from Harry. "I won't do that."

"And I can't stay here."

"Why!" Draco shouted. 

"Because you see me through fucking rose colored glasses Draco. I'm not a bloody hero. I'm not your savior. You should hate me for what I did to you! I still hate me." Harry said, voice echoing off the stone. Draco was grinding his teeth. 

"I didn't ask you to fucking save me. I'm asking you to stay and talk to me." Draco said. Harry threw his hands up.

"What more is there to say? You can't lie to me Draco. I know you haven't fully forgiven me. Why else wouldn't you want to tell me?" Draco said nothing. "Do you have nightmares about me?" Draco said nothing. Harry put on his cloak.

"N-not in a while. Not since we've been together!" Draco stammered out. Harry swallowed hard and put his hood up, disappearing completely. "Harry wait!" But Draco grabbed empty air. His bedroom door opened and closed and Harry was gone. Draco could feel himself beginning to panic, his hands going numb. He sat down on the ground next to his bed and tried to remember how to breathe but he was so dizzy. So goddamn dizzy. He drew his knees in and wrapped his arms around his legs and thats how Blaise found him some time later.

Draco's ears were ringing so he couldn't hear what Blaise was saying but he knew his friend was trying to help him as he said spells Draco couldn't hear and covered him with a blanket. When Draco finally began to regain feeling in his arms and legs and the world stopped spinning, he slowly uncurled. Blaise shoved a cup of tea in his face. "Where did you get this from?" Draco said, confused as he stared up at his friend. Blaise nodded to the door where Pansy stood, a troubled look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"No." Draco said, figuring he shouldn't lie. 

"What happened?" Pansy said.

"I think my boyfriend just broke up with me." Blaise and Pansy shared a look as Draco slowly took a sip of tea with shaky hands. 


	25. Tainted Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Trigger Warning?!???! Suicide talk is implied a bit in here

"Okay, what in bloody hell is wrong with you."Ron said, slamming his book closed.

"Ronald." Hermione hissed in a low voice. Harry tried not to cringe. It had been a week. An entire week of refusing to talk to Draco, refusing to read his magical notes. Harry had even convinced Professor Potswell that he and Draco shouldn't be potions partners anymore. Harry thinks she only made this change because Harry had broken down crying over it. It was the first time he had cried in a long time. Not even updates from Andromeda about Teddy could cheer him up. He was just... Sad. 

And everyone had noticed.

"Nothing's wrong." Harry said, his voice ghosting out of him. 

"Something is _fucking_ wrong." Ron hissed out. "What is it, tell us." He insisted. 

"Ron we can't push him. We shouldn't pry." Hermione said.

"Why the hell not? He's our best friend. What are we supposed to do? Just let him stay fuckin' miserable." Ron said.

"Yes." Harry said before Hermione could reply. "I don't think I deserve to be happy anymore after all I've done." 

"Wh-what does that mean Harry?" Hermione said. Lately, a lot of the deaths of his friends, his family had been weighing on him. His parents had died to protect him and everyone after that... Had died because they believed he was the Chosen One. They believed he would defeat Voldemort. And while he did, it had come at a price. A price Harry was now realizing might have been too high. 

"Everyone around me gets hurt. Everyone around me dies." Harry said, voice soft and even. 

"That's not..." Ron said.

"My parents. Sirius. Cedric. Mad Eye. Hedwig. Dobby. Dumbledore. Remus. Fred." Harry choked out. Ron had looked away.

" _None_ of those deaths are your fault Harry." Hermione said. 

"Aren't they though? Didn't all of them try to help me? Weren't they around me just because of my parents sacrifice? Because of this fucking scar?" Harry demanded, pointing at his forehead. "Sometimes I just want to..." Hermione stood swiftly.

"Harry, lets go talk to the Headmistress." Hermione said.

"No."

"Harry _please_." Hermione begged. "You're scaring me." Harry looked up at her and saw that Hermione was on the verge of tears. Ron was so thunderstruck all he could do was hold her hand, squeezing it tightly. He didn't know what to say to Harry. His best friend had never sounded so... Empty before.

"It's a miracle. You two didn't die." Harry said softly. "I don't think I should try to test our luck though." Harry said, standing and gathering his things. 

"Harry what are you saying?" Ron said.

"You two are happy. You don't need me. I don't want to be the cause of one or both of your deaths." Harry said. Hermione let out a small sob.

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to us Harry. _Nothing_." Hermione said.

"We don't know that. But what we do know is that we would do anything for each other. I don't want you to do _anything_ for me anymore. I'm not the Chosen One. I'm not anything." Harry said.

"You're our friend Harry. Our best friend. Talk to us." Hermione said. 

"There's nothing else to say." Harry said, starting to walk away. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry please, what brought this on." Hermione said. Harry wasn't even ashamed anymore. He didn't think he ever really was ashamed of Draco. Harry took a deep breath took a step back so he look both of them in eye and said,

"If you must know... I was dating Draco and we broke up." Harry said. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and Ron's jaw dropped.

"W-what..." Hermione whispered. 

"It's my fault." Harry said, looking beyond them, over toward the exit for the library. "Remember our fight sixth year? Remember how I used a Dark Curse on him?" Neither of them said anything. "It's still cutting him open. Snape didn't reverse the Curse like we thought." 

"H-harry..." Ron said.

"Remember how you _hated_ me Hermione?" Harry asked, staring at her. "You called me a monster for using a Dark Curse. You said I was no better than Voldemort."

"I'm sorry. You know I am. I apologized Harry." Hermione sounded like she was about to hyperventilate. Harry shook his head.

"That's just it though. Why does everyone forgive me for what I did? I should have been expelled. Draco should _hate_ me. He should want to hurt me as badly as I hurt him but he doesn't because all of you still see me as some kind of fucking hero." Harry shook his head at himself. "He said he didn't care. He said he forgave me a long time ago but he was lying. I think part of him died that day I used that curse on him." Harry started to walk away.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing after him, Ron right behind her as someone from the rows of books hushed them. 

"He has nightmares about me and yet he still wanted me. Can you imagine that?" Harry said. His voice was so calm it even scared him. "I might actually be killing him in his dreams and he can still look me in the eyes and tell me he loves me. It's ridiculous."

"Harry are you... Is this some kind of prank you're pulling on us?" Ron said, putting his hand on the door so Harry wouldn't be able to open it. Harry cocked his head.

"Why would I lie?" Harry said. Ron didn't know how to respond. "It doesn't matter anyways. None of it matters. I'll see you both around or... Maybe I won't. I'm thinking of dropping out of Hogwarts. Maybe I'll walk into the Forbidden Forest and hope something kills me." Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Ron's arm fell to his side and Harry opened the library door and slipped outside before the two of them could stop him. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Hermione and Ron were frantic. After Harry's dramatic declaration about him and Draco, how Draco was still cursed, how Harry wanted to die, the two had gone off to search for their friend but had come up empty handed. The two of them still couldn't wrap their heads around... Everything.

"Did he really say..." Ron murmured. Hermione knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Yes." Hermione said. "He was being serious. I've never seen him so..." Hermione swallowed hard, shaking her head. She had been holding back tears for so long now, her head hurt. 

"Then we know who we need to talk to." Ron said in a hard voice.

"We're not going after Malfoy." Hermione said, in a commanding voice. "If what Harry told them is true... If Harry broke up with Draco because of the Curse that's still inflicted upon him then... Draco and Harry probably haven't talked in _days_." 

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Ron demanded. "We _have_ to do something."

"We wait for Harry to come back." Hermione said. "That's all we're going to do for now and then..." And then she wasn't so sure. 

Two days later, Harry was still missing and nobody at Hogwarts had any idea as to where he might be.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"We have to talk to him." Ron hissed to Hermione as they side-eyed Draco and Pansy across the quad. Blaise was nowhere in sight and that was good. Neither of them wanted to confront three Slytherins, let alone Draco and Pansy. "We have to do it now." 

"Pansy won't dare leave his side though. How are we going to talk to him?" Hermione demanded. 

"We'll just have to get her to leave." Ron said. Without waiting for a reply, Ron marched over to them. Draco saw them approach but didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Can I help you?" Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need to talk to Draco." Hermione said. "It's about Harry."

"We don't know where your precious savior went." Pansy snapped back at them. "Now run along." Hermione saw that Draco was blank faced, staring off at nothing. It was the same dead expression Harry had. She swallowed hard.

"Draco, _please_. We need to ask you something." Hermione said, ignoring Pansy. 

"I told you to _fuck off_." Pansy said through her teeth. Draco put his hand on her arm.

"It's fine Pansy." He said in a quiet voice. Pansy looked down at him with a scowl.

"No it's not. I'm not leaving the two of them with you. You don't need them badgering about something that's _not_ your fault." Hermione wondered if Pansy knew about him and Harry.

"Pansy, it's fine." Draco repeated. "Come back in five minutes." Pansy scoffed.

"Fine. But if you two do _anything_... I'll hex you so badly, your grandchildren will feel it." She threatened before walking away to go find Blaise. Hermione and Ron said nothing, just stared at Draco as he continued to sit up against the wall. Hermione eventually sighed and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. Ron grudgingly sat next to her. 

"Draco, Harry told us about the two of you." Draco winced.

"He's lying." Draco said.

"I don't think so." Hermione insisted. "Harry doesn't lie."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Draco said, refusing to look at them. Ron nudged Hermione and she sighed.

"We just... Draco we've looked everywhere for him. It's been two days and we're worried. Is there anywhere you can think of that he would be? Places you would meet?"

"You think I haven't already checked?" Draco said, finally looking Hermione in the eye. "I've checked and _keep_ checking. He's not there. He's not anywhere. He can't _stand_ to be around me." Ron huffed. Hermione touched his arm lightly.

"Draco, one of the last things Harry said to us was that he wanted to walk into the Forbidden Forest and wait for something to kill him. Would he go there?" As soon as Hermione said this, Draco's eyes lit up and he stood. Hermione and Ron scrambled to stand with him. 

"You're positive that's what he said?" Draco asked. It looked like Hermione had put a little life into him.

"I... Yes. I'm positive." 

"Fine, come with me." With that, Draco began to walk quickly into the castle, heading for the closest exit towards the Forest. Hermione and Ron raced after him and barely managed to catch up when they got close to the Whomping Willow.

"Draco where..." Hermione began to demand. 

"Harry and I would come out here together. Well, I used to do it by myself and he followed me one night because he thought I might be doing something horrible but... The castle is suffocating and I told Harry I wanted to get lost in the Forbidden Forest and die." Draco said. Hermione and Ron shared a look. "We came out here often and never died. If he's been out here for two days though... Alone..." Draco didn't even want to think about it. 

"Why didn't you think to check out here?" Ron asked.

"Well fuck Ron! I was kind of trying to fucking deal with the fact that the only guy I've ever loved _left me_. Sorry I wasn't in the right head space." Ron and Hermione paused, surprised that Draco had so openly admitted that he loves Harry. They raced down the hill after him again and didn't ask anymore questions as their once hated enemy led them into the Forbidden Forest. 

They had checked two locations and came up empty. One was a meadow where the grass was dry and dead, all plant life withering thanks to the cold temperatures. Draco stared at the dead grass and dirt long and hard, as if trying to conjure Harry up from it but that didn't happen. The next place they went was a pond that was frozen over partly with thin ice. Draco had left almost immediately as he came upon the scene. "Draco..." Hermione said.

"He's not here." Draco said, walking away. Hermione and Ron scanned the shoreline.

"Harry took him here I would bet." Ron said. "Isn't this the same place..." Hermione nodded and took his hand.

"Come on or we'll loose Draco."

The third area they stumbled on, they found him. At first, Hermione thought it was just another dead end. It was just a fallen log and a pile of rocks. But Draco picked up speed and shouted. "Harry!" That's when Ron and Hermione spotted him as well, lying on the ground beneath the fallen log. He was motionless. Hermione feared the worst as Draco skidded to the ground on his knees and shook Harry's shoulder. The temperatures at night hit bellow freezing. Harry could be... Hermione heard Draco mutter a warming spell over him and that's when Harry reached up and hit Draco's hand lightly, opening his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, slowly sitting up. Draco just stared at his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? It was the first thing Harry had said to him in over a week. Harry looked behind Draco at Hermione and Ron, surprised. Then he looked at Draco. "You brought them out here?"

"I.. I..." Draco stammered out. "Harry can we..." Harry stood though and stepped away from Draco. Harry looked to Hermione and Ron and then at Draco who still hadn't stood. 

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"You're not. Don't _fucking_ lie to us!" Hermione shouted. "Come back to Hogwarts right now or I'll make you Harry Potter! I'll drag you kicking and screaming." Hermione said, eyes bleary with tears.

"Jeez Hermione. You don't have to shout. I'll come back." Harry said in a calm voice. "Nothing came out to kill me. I've waited for hours."

"It's been two days." Draco said, standing shakily. 

"Has it?" Harry said, sounding devoid of life.

"Harry will you talk to me now, please." Draco begged, grabbing Harry's arm. Hermione was still crying and Ron was trying to comfort her while also trying to pay attention to the two boys in front of him. 

"I don't know what to say to you." Harry said, refusing to turn around. Draco slowly let go of Harry's arm. 

"Come on mate, let's get out of here. It's fucking freezing." Ron said, rubbing Hermione's back lightly. Harry nodded and the three friends turned to leave. But Hermione paused.

"Draco, come on." Hermione said. Draco looked frozen to his spot, staring at the ground. "Draco we're not leaving you out here. Now come here now. Pansy will kill us if we leave the forest without you." 

"Let's just go." Ron said. Hermione half shoved him away. 

"You go." Harry was already walking away. "Keep up with Harry." Ron was torn between his best friend and his girlfriend. "Draco, please." Hermione begged. Draco finally looked up and locked eyes with her. Her brown eyes were warm and pleading. Hermione had never looked at him like that before. Clenching his jaw and then his fists, Draco slowly began to walk towards them. Hermione kept waiting for him to catch up to her and Ron or go ahead of them to catch up to Harry but he always stayed several feet back and when they got back into the Castle, Draco disappeared completely. 


	26. Pansy's Intervention

Pansy was standing in front of Harry, smirking as if she knew something. "Can I do something for you Parkinson?" 

"Yeah, you can actually." Pansy said with an air of snark. "You need to apologize to Draco and shag him if necessary if he refuses to accept it." Harry's jaw dropped wide open as his brain tried to restart itself. What did she just say? Harry knew he had told Hermione and Ron but... Nobody else should know about his relationship with Draco unless... Draco had told Pansy himself. Draco never said he had done that though. Then again... When was the last time Harry had talked to Draco? "Do I need to repeat myself? Pansy said.

"Pansy, what the absolute fuck?" Harry said in a whisper. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I'm Draco's best friend. You think I haven't noticed how happy he is?" Pansy said.

"Draco's happiness is no concern of mine." Harry said. And it was the truth. Draco's happiness wasn't something he tried to think about anymore. Harry could see that he was unhappy. Hell, the happiest he had seen him in days was when he had first opened his eyes in the Forbidden Forest and Draco was leaning over him, trying to use warming spells on him. It immediately took Harry back to that first night they had gone into the Forbidden Forest together and Draco cast a warming spell on him. That was the first time Harry's heart had skipped a beat when Draco was looking at him. Pansy laughed.

"Yes it is. You're in a sour mood, he's in a sour mood. He's happy, you're happy. Honestly, if you two aren't fucking behind everyone's backs then I think..."

"Pansy! Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? It's true isn't it." Pansy said looking at Harry with part innocence, part know-it-all attitude. 

"I... I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Harry said, starting to walk away from her. Pansy followed though.

"Oh but you do. Like I said, Draco's my best friend and..." Harry grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged her down a different, empty hallway and she yelped as Harry pulled her into a deserted classroom. "Don't get any funny ideas Potter! You're not going to convince me you're not shagging Draco if you try to kiss me!" Harry was stunned.

"I... What!" Harry shouted. "You're just being loud! I don't want people to hear." He said, gesturing towards the door.

"If none of it's true why does it matter to you if I'm being loud?" Pansy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't like people fucking talkin' about me! It's bad enough that I always have the press breathing down my neck, everyone waiting to see what I'll do next. Waiting to see what'll happen. I'm tired of being front page news Pansy and I don't think Draco would appreciate you spreading rumors about us." Harry snapped at her. Pansy pursed her lips.

"It's not rumor if it's true." Pansy said. Harry ground his teeth and threw his hands in the air, walking away from her.

"You're unbelievable!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I am pretty unbelievable but I'm right. I _know_ it." Pansy said.

"You don't know _shit_." Harry shouted at her, voice echoing in the room. Pansy huffed.

"There's no need to shout Potter." Harry clenched his jaw. "Look, all I'm saying is..." Pansy sighed. "I was the first one Draco told when he realized he was gay. It was while we were still dating so it kind of hurt but I got over it. I could tell he wasn't that into me." Harry huffed.

"What's your point?" Harry said.

"My point is Harry is that I was also the _first_ person Draco told about his feelings for you." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Granted he was drunk off his ass but... He still told me." Harry said nothing. "It was over three summers ago. I had been trying to get Draco's mind off of... Everything. I was trying to get him ready for the coming school year and the conversation went a little... Sideways. Mind you, I hate talking about my feelings but I knew Draco needed to let some things out." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Hush up." Pansy said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco needed to let some things out and I don't know how we got on the subject exactly but..." Pansy paused. "Harry, Draco basically told me that he believed the only way he could ever be happy _ever_ was if he got even just one kiss from you. One kiss and he felt that... All of his troubles would melt away." The tension in Harry's shoulders fell and the expression on his face became one of bewilderment.

"He... He said that?" 

"Yes." Pansy said firmly. Harry knew she wasn't messing with him right now. "And believe me, I was so shocked I nearly threw up but..." Pansy paused. "Draco wears his heart on his sleeve. It may not be obvious to you but it's obvious to me. That's why he's so... Why he's so fragile now. The stitching is coming undone, the stuffing is coming out and.."

"Sewing analogies, yes I get it." Harry interrupted. Pansy frowned at him.

"Point is Harry. He's been _happy_. Happier than I've seen him in a long time and I couldn't figure out why and then suddenly... He's back to his old self and I don't _want_ that for him Harry. I refuse to let you do this to him." Pansy said.

"I'm not doing _anything_." Harry said through his teeth. "We're not together."

"Look me in the eyes and say that Potter and if I think you're telling the truth then..." Amazingly, Harry watched Pansy's eyes begin to water. "Then I don't know what I'll do." God, she even sounded choked up. Harry looked Pansy dead in the eyes and couldn't bring himself to say a damn word. He had broken up with Draco in his mind but his heart still refused to believe it. It wouldn't let him speak. "I knew it." Pansy whispered and then suddenly, Pansy was hugging him, her arms wrapped around Harry tightly.

"I uhhh..." Harry patted her back lightly.

"I knew you were fucking gay!" Pansy said.

"Bisexual."

"Oh whatever." Pansy said, letting go of Harry and wiping at a stray tear under her eye. She breathed in deeply and smirked. There was the Pansy Harry knows. "Now, what the fuck did you do to him?" Pansy said, shoving his shoulder. Harry stumbled.

"You already know what I did! Everyone _knows_." Harry said with a scowl, eyebrows arched down angrily. Pansy arched an eyebrow at him. "Sixth year. A dark curse. Any of that ring a fuckin bell?" Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god." She murmured. Harry let out a frustrated scoff. 

"He told me it wasn't a fucking big deal Pansy but that's _insane_. I almost fucking killed him! I almost killed him and he forgives me? I don't even forgive me. I can barely look at him without picturing the way he looked bleeding out on that bathroom floor." Harry hadn't realized he was shouting until the silence hit. "The only time I use a dark curse and it's thrown at him? Not even that bastard Voldemort? I try to kill Draco? God I can't even..." Harry rubs at his eyes, hot angry tears spilling down his cheeks. It's something he's been trying to avoid doing for over two weeks. He hates crying and he especially hates that he's crying in front of Pansy Parkinson of all people.

"Okay stop. You're making me uncomfortable." Harry looks up at her to shout some more but she's holding out a handkerchief to him and he pauses. Slowly, Harry takes it from her, staring at her initials stitched in green on the square fabric.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. Pansy took a deep breath.

"Look... I... Your guess is as good as mine as to why... Why Draco thinks you're still worth something even though you tried to kill him."

"You're shit at making people feel better." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I know but shut up." Harry sighed and wiped at the tears on his cheeks with her handkerchief. "I found out he still liked you... Not that long after the incident and when I asked him why he just... Shook his head and said, _'I don't know how to do anything else'_. He's just that stupidly infatuated with you Potter. Can't you _see_ that?" Harry could see that and he needed to know why. Why him? Why after everything?

"I don't understand."

"And you _won't_ understand unless you bloody talk to him." Pansy snapped at Harry, taking her handkerchief back and stuffing it into the pocket of her robe. "You need to go talk to him, apologize, and shag him. Not necessarily in that order." Harry rolled his eyes, scrunching up his nose at her in slight disgust. He didn't like hearing Pansy talk about him and Draco like that. She made it sound... Dirty. 

"He won't want to talk to me."

"All he wants to do is bloody talk to you! It's all he can think about! You're going to make him fail seventh year, again." Harry was pretty positive he was going to fail as well. "Now will you just fucking talk to him." Harry swallowed hard and began to head out of the room. "Harry!" Pansy shouted, stamping her foot.

"I'll think about it." Harry said and before Pansy could call him a prat, he slipped out of the room.


	27. I'm Sorry

The tower was a wreck. The table and chairs were overturned, partly smashed or stomped on. The tea set was in shattered against one wall and Draco had even gone as far as breaking all the glass out of the windows, letting in the cold night air. Draco himself was lying on his back on the ground, eyes closed with a blueberry cigarette between his fingers. "Is lemon not your favorite anymore?" Draco shot up, startled. His eyes were wide as he stared at Harry, wondering if the dark haired boy would disappear.

"Are you real?" Draco breathed out. Harry walked over and kneeled down next to Draco, pushing Draco's hair back lightly. 

"I'm real." He said. Draco wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him but he didn't want Harry to push him away. That would be worse than him disappearing. "Can I have a smoke?" Harry said. Draco clenched his jaw, looking away as he handed the cigarette to Harry. 

"I smoked all the blueberry ones. Sorry." He said softly. Harry thought for a second.

"Just give me a lemon one." Draco glanced over at him. "Do you still have those?" Draco slowly took the packet out of his pocket. When Harry opened it, all that was in there was lemon cigarettes. Draco tried not to stare at him as Harry lit his cigarette. Harry had always liked kissing Draco after he had smoked a lemon cigarette. He always thought Draco was just like a lemon. Sometimes sour. Sometimes sweet. Always delicious. Harry blew the smoke out slowly. 

"I've missed you." Draco said, his voice wobbling. Harry tried to catch his eye but Draco was still refusing to look at him. Harry sat back on his heels and touched Draco's face lightly so he would turn to look at him.

"I've missed you too." Harry said. Draco swallowed hard.

"Kiss me, please." He said. That's all Harry had been thinking about honestly but he wasn't sure if Draco wanted to kiss him. Harry leaned in and kissed him slowly. "I still love you." Draco whispered. "Nothings going to change that." 

"Why?" Harry whispered back, pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, his hand on the back of Draco's neck. "I've hurt you both physically and emotionally now." Draco laughed a little bitterly.

"That's a relationship."

"Not a good one." Harry said, pulling back all the way, letting go of Draco. 

"But it's ours. Right?" Harry shrugged. "Don't do that. Just answer me. Just tell me if you still want this." Draco said.

"I don't want this _for_ you." Harry said.

"I don't care what you want _for_ me. What do _you_ actually want?" Draco demanded.

"You." Harry said after a beat of silence.

"Then tell me why you can't just let me forgive you. What's so terrible about forgiveness?" Draco demanded. Harry slowly adjusted his sitting position, putting the cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag as he crossed his legs. Draco did the same. 

"Hermione hated what I did to you." Harry said, surprising Draco. "I mean, I already hated myself. I thought I was going to watch you bleed out and I was just... Petrified with fear. I didn't even try to help you Draco I was so fucking scared that I had just killed you. I... I had never seen you cry before." Harry said lightly. "Hermione called me a monster. She said I was like Voldemort after I explained what happened."

"Why?" Draco asked. "She's never liked me." Harry licked his lips.

"No but... I used a Dark Curse." Harry said. "She had asked me what kind of spells you were throwing and she... She went ballistic after I listed them off. _Those are just defensive spells Harry! How could you! What have you done!_ She was... Inconsolable."

"Are we talking about the same Hermione?" Draco asked. Harry chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yes, we are." Harry sighed. "Ron and I tried to calm her down but... She wouldn't talk to me for almost a month after I think... It was dreadfully long is all I know. She was especially mad that the only punishment I got was a few weeks of detention." 

"It would be pretty awkward to expel the Chosen One." Draco joked softly. Harry smiled.

"I kept trying to come to terms with... What I did myself but I knew Hermione was right. There was no... I couldn't explain it away. I couldn't come up with a good reason to use a Dark Curse on you in that situation. For months afterward, I had nightmares about you dying because of what I did." Draco slowly took Harry's hand and Harry squeezed it. "So I don't understand how you can sit there and tell me you don't hate me for... Getting away with hurting you."

"I did hate you Harry and I couldn't believe that... I scared you enough to make you use..." Draco bit his bottom lip. "I tried to use that as fuel to help me get over you. I kept thinking... _If Harry is willing to use a Dark Curse on you, then you should be willing to do the same_." Draco shook his head at himself. "I couldn't even _think_ about it though. Just trying to imagine something like that... It hurt me too much and I knew I couldn't... I mean I knew I didn't want to live with the fear, _What if he tries to kill me again?_ I couldn't do that and I didn't want to stop loving you. I'd invested too much of myself in you, in wanting to be around you, wanting to talk to you... The only way I could come to terms with this was... If I started to forgive you."

"You're a better person than me." Draco laughed and Harry was glad to hear it. 

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. I don't know if I would forgive me if I was you." Harry said. "And you forgave me at least mostly... Before we even tried to become friends Draco. You're a _good_ person." Draco blushed red. "And I'm so fucking sorry." It felt good to hear Harry say it. Draco never thought he would hear those words come out of Harry's mouth. "We always fought Draco but I never meant to try and kill you. I didn't even know... I didn't really know what the spell did until I saw the damage. I'm so sorry."

"I know." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." Draco smiled lightly.

"I _know_." Draco said, looking into his eyes. Harry kissed him again, squeezing his hand tightly. "Let's go to my room." Draco said. "I've missed falling asleep next to you." 

"So have I." Harry murmured, pushing Draco's hair out of his eyes. Together, they stubbed out their cigarettes and stood and hand in hand, they walked out of their tower. 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

Harry was pacing in Draco's room as Draco took his Slytherin robe off and dropped it in his open drawer, not caring if it got wrinkled. "Will you stop fussing." Draco said, watching him turn on his heel again.

"I'm not fussing I just... I want to ask you something. You can say no." Harry said, looking over at Draco whose heart skipped a beat. Whatever Harry wanted, Draco wouldn't say no to. 

"Okay, ask." Harry pursed his lips.

"Can I see your scars?" Draco's eyebrows arched up slightly in surprise. That wasn't what he thought Harry would say. 

"Umm... Yeah, I guess." Draco said. He had to change out of his uniform and into his pajamas anyways. Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Harry came and undid the rest of the buttons for him, slowly peeling the fabric off of Draco's shoulders. Harry could see the small, faint scars doting his skin. He touched one by Draco's collarbone lightly.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Harry whispered, his hand on Draco's chest, right over his fast beating heart.

"It's fine."

"Shut up. No it's not." Harry said. He was staring at the scars on Draco's chest with fear and almost... Anger. "I _hurt_ you. I nearly killed you. That's not okay and I'm so sorry Draco."

"Just... Kiss me. Please." Draco begged. "I hated that you were avoiding me Harry, please." Draco said. Harry smiled at him gently and leaned in, kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry." He said against Draco's lips before he pushed Draco onto his back on his bed.

"What are you...?" Draco said as he watched Harry place a kiss to his chest, on top of one of his scars. "Harry." Draco said as Harry's hands roamed down Draco's chest and Harry himself continued to kiss all the tiny little scars. "Harry.." Draco said feeling a lightness in his chest he had never experienced before. 

"Shut up. Let me do this." Harry said, looking up at Draco. Draco shut his mouth as Harry kissed down his chest. Draco was breathing fast, chest rising and falling quickly as he ran his hands through Harry's wild, dark hair.

"You're going to kill me if you keep doing that." Harry just smirked and sat up before leaning back down to kiss Draco's lips.

"Sorry." Harry murmured. 

"Are you going to keep saying that all night?"

"I'll say it forever if I have too." Harry said. Draco's heart skipped a beat in his chest and Harry watched him turn bright red.

"Shut up. Are you gonna let me change?" Harry nodded and Draco stood back up and quickly changed into the silk pajamas Harry always made fun of him for. Draco felt way to self-conscious changing in front of his boyfriend but he tried not to show it. Harry didn't notice Draco's anxiety. All he saw was his hot boyfriend. As the two boys laid down Draco threw one arm around Harry and pulled him into his chest. They had never slept like that before and Harry was surprised as he felt Draco kiss the back of his head. "You're trying to trap me aren't you."

"I'm trying to make sure you don't leave me alone in the morning." Draco said.

"Do you want Blaise to catch us?" Harry said with a laugh, feeling Draco's chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Blaise. He knows I'm into boys anyways." Draco said.

"Okay but does he know you're into me?" Harry said. Draco snickered. 

"I'm pretty sure if everyone knew I was gay, they would think I was into you." Draco murmured, burying his face in Harry's neck. God why did his hair smell so good? Harry grinned.

"I won't leave then." Harry said softly. "But if Blaise is going to find out, we might as well tell everyone." Draco snorted.

"Isn't Ron and Hermione _everyone_ to you." Draco said. 

"I have other friends." Harry said indignantly. "All you have is Parkinson and Zabini." Draco's arm tightened around Harry's middle.

"I have other friends." Draco said with a small yawn. Harry could tell he was going to fall asleep soon.

"Well, we should tell people." Harry said firmly.

"Let's throw a party and announce it." Draco murmured, kissing his shoulder.

"We could sell the story to Rita, make some money." Harry said. Draco chuckled.

"The wizarding world will riot. It's fucking brilliant. Let's do it." Draco said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Harry said with a laugh. "Goodnight Draco."

"I love you Harry." Harry smiled and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I love you too Draco." 


	28. A Scene

"That's when I said..."Seamus was saying before getting interrupted by the Great Hall doors being blown open dramatically, possibly by a spell. As they opened, everyone turned to look at the figure silhouetted in the morning light.

"Harry Potter!" A voice boomed. Harry would recognize that voice anywhere. Draco stepped into the Great Hall smirking up a storm, pleased that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Harry." Hermione hissed next to Harry. He hadn't realized he had stood up.

"What's happening mate?" Ron said next but Harry wasn't focused on them. He was staring at Draco whose fancy blond hair was blowing back in the breeze, along with his robe. Damn he looked good. Had Harry told any of his friends that they had made up? Harry was pretty sure he didn't. They must be horribly confused right now.

"Nothing." Harry said at the same moment that Draco motioned for Harry to meet him by the doors. Harry glanced towards the front where all the teachers sat. Headmistress McGonagall was standing, eyeing the two boys curiously. Hagrid had even stopped eating, fork poised halfway between his plate and his open mouth.

"Harry Potter." Draco said again. Harry looked back to Draco, trying not to smile. "Come. Here." But he didn't need to say that, Harry was already stepping over the bench, running one hand through his hair nervously.

"Harry." Hermione whispered again but Harry didn't pay attention to her. He simply walked towards Draco who was now standing with his arms crossed, staring pointedly at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a low voice as soon as he was close enough to Draco.

"Didn't you say you wanted to tell everyone about us?" Draco was smiling wickedly.

"R-right here? You want to do this in front of the whole school?" Harry said, voice still quiet, gesturing to the gaping audience in front of them.

"What better way?" Draco said coyly, standing up straighter. Harry shook his head and half stepped away from Draco.

"Blimey you're dramatic." Harry said glancing down at his shoes. Draco grabbed the collar of Harry's robe and pulled him closer. Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest and he could hear several people shout at them to not fight as well as people shouting out their bets about who would _win_ the fight. McGonagall herself was even threatening them with detention.

"Shut up and kiss me." Draco said, which was something Harry also didn't need to be told to do because he was already leaning in. The moment the two of them kissed, there was a beat of silence that was immediately followed by a long, low wolf whistle. Pansy. That _had_ to be Pansy. Suddenly everyone was shouting, up out of their seats, practically rioting. Harry laughed, pulling back but Draco just leaned in again and kissed his lips lightly and then his cheeks and forehead. 

"Clingy jerk." Harry said, trying to squirm our of Draco's arms.

"You're the one who jumped out of your seat the _moment_ you saw me." Draco said.

"You spelled the doors _and_ shouted my name. I thought Hogwarts was being attacked again." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and everyone that attacks Hogwarts is somehow after you?" Draco demanded, running one hand through Harry's hair lightly, his other hand tracing the lightening scar from the root of Harry's hair to his eyebrow. 

"Generally, yes." 

"You're not _that_ important." Draco said with a slight grin, leaning to kiss Harry again but McGonagall interrupted them in a loud voice.

"Malfoy, Potter!" The two boys looked towards the front of the Great Hall, their arms still wrapped around one another. The rest of the Hall was deadly quiet. "If you two are done making a scene, please return to your respectful tables if you would."

"Yes Headmistress." Harry called out with a grin before kissing Draco's cheek lightly. 

"Everyone, return your attention to your breakfast." McGonagall instructed but even as Harry and Draco parted from one another, they could feel everyone's attention squarely on them. 

Harry felt incredibly giddy and he was smiling from ear to ear like some sort of fool. When he saw the looks on his friends faces though, that's when he became anxious. Ron's mouth was open so wide, Harry thought his jaw might disconnect and hit the floor. Ginny still had her hand over her mouth in shock and Hermione didn't look like she was breathing. Harry cleared his throat slowly as he sat down, his friends watching him.

"So... How's the eggs this morning?" Harry asked. 

"Fuck the eggs!" Dean exclaimed, nearly knocking his entire plate onto the floor. "What in the bloody hell was that!" 

"Draco's done something." Seamus said. "A love potion. A _powerful_ one. That's the only explanation." 

"He didn't use a damn love potion on me." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. 

"That's exactly what someone who has taken a love potion would say." Seamus said. "We need to get McGonagall to remove Draco's spell." Harry laughed.

"I'm not spelled!" He said with a shake of his head. "I promise. I... I told you guys I was bisexual."

"Yeah! Bisexual!" Ginny exclaimed, finding her voice. "Not that you were shagging your arch-nemesis!" Hermione hushed Ginny who was red in the face with... Embarrassment? Confusion? Harry couldn't tell. 

"We haven't shagged yet." Harry said and as Dean choked on his food, Harry suddenly realized what he said. "I mean! Wait..." Harry said, wracking his brain.

"Yet?" Hermione whispered, looking pale in the face. 

"I'm going to be sick." Ron said, clutching his stomach. Harry has never seen Ron throw up food, he considers it a waste so Harry was very surprised to see that Ron was looking a little green.

"Stop being so dramatic, all of you. Draco is... Fit and I like him and we've technically been dating for about two months."

"Two months?" Dean said, voice hoarse. Harry shrugged. "How did we not notice!"

"We were discreet. I do have an invisibility cloak after all." Ron made a retching noise, though nothing actually came out.

"How do I get the image of Harry and Malfoy kissing out of my head?" Ron demanded.

"How am I suppose to keep living knowing Harry called Draco _fit_." Ginny said with complete revulsion in her voice. Harry laughed. He knew his friends were just surprised and being slightly over dramatic. This would all pass.

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"God damnit Harry just fucking hold my hand." Draco said, half glaring at him. Harry laughed.

"Sorry! Not used to this whole... Not sneaking around thing." Harry said, easily slipping his hand into Draco's as they continued down the hallway together.

"Well I love it. I _love_ having people stare at me." Harry rolled his eyes. _Idiot_. He thought to himself. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll hex you."

"No you won't." Harry said with a laugh. "You love me too much."

"God is this going to be a regular thing. I think I need to blind myself or become deaf." A voice said behind them. Draco half stiffened.

"Hello Blaise." Draco said lightly as the taller boy came to walk beside them on Harry's right side. 

"You couldn't warn me mate? I have to find out in the great hall with everyone else that you're shagging the Chosen one?" Blaise demanded in a tone of voice Harry couldn't decipher.

"Were not shagging." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Yet." Draco added as an afterthought.

"Oh fuck was he in the room that night I burst in on you?" Blaise demanded.

"Yes." Harry said. "I had my invisibility cloak on." Blaise scoffed.

"Typical Potter." He grumbled. "Next time you shag one of your enemies, just tell me Draco." Blaise said before disappearing into the crowd.

"That was.... Unexpected." Draco said lightly.

"I've grown on him." Harry said, pretending to be aghast. Draco hit his arm.

"Shut up." Draco said. Harry laughed.

"So when can I meet your parents."

"Fucking _never_. I want you all to myself. My father doesn't even know about me. Though... He'll probably know soon." Draco said, shaking his head. "He's still got dreams of little blond kids running around that look like me."

"You don't want kids?" Harry asked. "I've always wanted at least two."

"Oh I want kids. They probably just won't look like me or you for that matter if we adopt."

"There's the surrogate option." Harry said.

"No, fuck that." Draco said, making a face. 

"What?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I just don't fancy the idea of my DNA being in someone who I don't care for." Harry started to laugh so hard Draco turned red. "It's not funny Harry! I'm being serious."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Oh no you won't. We're adopting Harry whether you like it or not." Harry was grinning at him madly. 

"Damn Draco, at least buy me a drink first." Draco glared at him.

"Harry Potter I swear..." Harry leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Shut up." Harry said with a smile. Draco huffed.

"At least you're learning." 


	29. Happily Ever After

"What are you reading babe?" Harry asked. Draco's heart fluttered in his chest as he looked past his blonde hair at his stupidly good looking boyfriend. 

"None of your business."

"Most things you do are my business since, you know, we live together." Harry said. Draco smiled broadly. For the past month, Harry had been unable to stop bringing up the fact that the two of them lived together. He was always slipping this fact into every conversation they had together and every conversation with their friends. It drove everyone except Draco absolutely nuts. Hearing Harry say that they live together comforted Draco. It was something he had always fantasized about, a plain, boring, domestic relationship with Harry Potter.

What more could anyone want?

"Shut up." Harry held out the cup of tea to Draco who closed his book and took it with a smile.

"Can't." Harry said. "I just wanted to know what gave you that cute concentrated look on your face." Draco tried not to blush. Even though they had been together for quite some time now, Harry could still make Draco blush harder than anyone he had ever known. How was that possible? Usually, nothing embarrassed Draco. 

"Why? Do I only look cute when I'm concentrating or something?"

"No I think you look pretty cute when you orgasm too." Draco shoved Harry's shoulder as the dark haired boy laughed, his tea sloshing out of the cup a little. "Hey, this rug is nice Draco."

"Oh shut up. I think I liked it better when you were prudish."

"Liar." 

"Shut up." Draco was blushing red all the way to his ears as he drank his tea. Harry kissed his cheek and Draco flipped him off. Harry just grinned, setting his cup down before heading to the kitchen to get a towel and clean up the spilled tea. Draco tried not to admire Harry's ass in his jeans but it was kind of hard. 

"'Mione wants us over this weekend by the way." Harry said.

" _Us_ , us?" Draco asked with a sigh. 

"Yes, _us_." Harry said, half rolling his eyes. "You know, they do like you now right?" Harry said. Draco frowned and went back to his book.

"Could've fooled me." He grumbled. "Last time we were there, Ronald glared at me the whole night and your first and last girlfriend bombarded me with questions and accusations and..."

"You do know her name right?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes but I prefer to call her _your first and last girlfriend_ because it makes me feel better about the fact that my boyfriend plays for both teams and could potentially leave me for literally anyone who suits his fancy and..." Draco would've continued but Harry chuckled.

"Babe, your rambling is almost as bad as mine." Harry said.

"I was not rambling I was telling you how I felt and you interrupted me." Draco said with a frown as Harry finished cleaning up the tea. Harry chuckled again.

"Okay, continue."

"All I had left to say it, that I don't like thinking about how you could be with anyone other than me." Draco said. Harry smirked as he stood back up. He lightly brushed back Draco's hair.

"Good thing you're so fit then right?" Draco scowled.

"I'm just a warm body to you aren't I." Draco said. Harry just smirked. "Fuck you." 

"Draco, I wouldn't stay with you for months if you were just a warm body. I wouldn't move in with someone if all I wanted to do was shag them." Harry said, going back to the kitchen.

"Well how would you know? You've only shagged two people in your life." Harry laughed, coming back into the living room without the towel.

"I just know. Okay, Draco?"

"Not okay." Draco countered. "Because..." Harry leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. 

"Whose idea was it to move in?" Harry said.

"Yours."

"Who thought it was a good idea to have your parents and I formally meet?" Harry said.

"Yours and it was a wretched idea. They invited you over for Christmas Harry." Draco said, scoffing at the mere thought.

"It was fun!" Harry said with a large grin.

"Ah yes, all us former Death Eaters and the Chosen One all in one room for a fuckin Christmas party. God the room had some much tension you could have cut into it and served it for dessert." Harry laughed and plopped down onto the couch next to Draco. 

"That's what made it fun. Besides, didn't you love my christmas present." Harry said. Draco just stared at him.

"You put a bow on your head and said Merry Christmas you bastard." 

"Yeah but... All I was wearing was the bow." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"God, don't remind me. Our house elf walked in on us remember? God I'm positive he ran and told my father after he saw us. Father couldn't look at me proper for _days_ afterwards." 

"I told you to spell the door shut." Harry said with a shrug.

" _You_ should've done it you bastard! You knew what you were doing. I was too... Shocked." Draco said. Harry grinned. 

"It was a cute look on you." 

"Yes, yes. I'm fucking cute. Tell me something I don't know." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Hermione likes you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Luna likes you too."

"Luna likes everyone."

"But she liked you before any of us did. You used to tease her and she would say that it didn't matter. She would just brush it off."

"Because she's a good person and I highly, _highly_ doubt Hermione Granger likes me after all the horrible shit I said to her over the years." Harry smiled and kissed his hair lightly. 

"She told me about how you apologized to her last month." Harry said. Draco blushed red. 

"She didn't accept my apology. She just said she appreciated it." Draco mumbled out. 

"Babe, she never thought she would ever hear you say you were sorry. When she said she appreciated you apologizing, it was her saying that she forgives you. She's seen how much you've changed. She's told me so herself." Draco frowned, not believing him. "She apologized for punching you in the face didn't she?" Draco shrugged.

"I deserved it."

"It was funny." Harry said with a snicker. "Come on babe, lets go hang out with our friends please. Invite Blaise and Pansy." Draco scoffed.

"And have another catastrophe like the New Years Eve Party? No thanks." Draco said.

"It wasn't..."

"Pansy and Ron nearly killed one another during the countdown because they're bloody dramatic. If you don't think that's a disaster..." Draco said before Harry cut him odd.

"A disaster would have been if they _actually_ killed one another." Harry pointed out. Draco just glared at him. 

"I hate how unbelievably optimistic you are about everything." Draco said.

"And your pessimism is cute." Harry said, kissing his cheek. "We're hanging out with our friends and that's final." 

**✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼**

"Hello Harry, Draco. Come in." Hermione said with a pleasant smile, kissing Harry's cheek. She smiled warmly at Draco who kind of wanted to run back down the hall and disappear. Ron and Hermione were having a house warming party. The two of them had just moved into a posh new apartment thanks to Hermione and Ron's new jobs with the Ministry. They were both finally making enough money to get their own place together and the pair couldn't be happier. 

"Ah look what the snake dragged in." Ginny called out. "My ex and his boyfriend." Harry laughed as he hugged her. "How've you been Chosen One. I never see you anymore."

"I'm busy." Harry said, taking Draco's hand again. If he didn't keep an eye on his boyfriend, he might just leave the party. 

"Too busy to see your friends? Fuck you too." Ginny said. Harry just grinned. "What have you been up to? How's the teaching thing going? They actually going to let you back into Hogwarts as a Professor?" Ginny demanded. 

"I think so... At least McGonagall thinks it's a good idea. I have to take a couple classes but I think it's a done deal."

"Shit, glad I don't go there anymore. It would be horrible to have your Ex as your teacher. That's a rubbish storyline just waiting to happen." Harry grinned. "And what about you Draco? Still haven't decided?" 

"I'm thinking of selling Harry's stuff on the blackmarket. Everyone wants a piece of the Chosen One." Draco said. Ginny started to laugh as Harry hit his boyfriends arm.

"You know, that's smart. I have a jumper of Harry's still. I should sell that." Ginny said.

"Is it the dark green one I love? Ginny, you should give that back." Harry said.

"Nope. It's mine now. You can pry it from my cold dead hands. Fuck off Potter." Ginny said, walking away and making Harry laugh. Draco frowned. 

"Oh don't pout. She's my friend. 'Mione has a jumper of mine too that she took one winter back in fifth year." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Okay but Hermione was never your girlfriend." Draco grumbled. Harry kissed his temple with a smile as the doorbell rang. 

"Ah, must be Pansy." Hermione said. "I can feel Blaise's agitated magic from out here." She said. Draco glared at Harry. 

"Hermione invited them. They said yes." Harry said. 

"Yes but you're the one who probably put it in their heads that they should come. This is a house full of fuckin Gryffindors." Draco said.

"And a Hufflepuff." Harry reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Point being, green and red don't mix."

"We did." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry." 

"This is our new normal. We have to all get used to being around one another." Harry said as Hermione greeted Blaise and Pansy maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Harry waved at the pair of Slytherins as they stepped into the room.

"You have good taste." Pansy said, scanning the room. "I'm assuming you decorated Granger. Ron couldn't have done this."

"I helped." Ron said from across the room.

"He helped carry things into the apartment but I decorated, yes. Thank you Pansy." Hermione said. Pansy then shoved the potted flower she was holding into Hermione's hands. 

"That's for you Granger. Don't kill it." Pansy said. "It's a rare breed."

"It's beautiful Pansy, thank you." Hermione said. Pansy blushed slightly and squeezed Blaise's hand before the two of them made their way over to Draco. 

"You've been avoiding us." Pansy accused. 

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm busy." Draco said.

"Same thing." Blaise said.

"Oh don't take her side." Draco said with a scoff. "I liked it better when you were neutral about everything." Draco said with a shake of his head. Blaise smirked. 

"I heard you got that reporting job you wanted." Harry said to Pansy who arched an eyebrow at him. 

"How'd you hear that?" Pansy said.

"Rita wanted me to know. I think it was her way of saying that you'll basically be spying on us all the time now." Harry said. Pansy flipped her hair back.

"I'm taking mental notes as we speak. _Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley move into a posh apartment together. Is it true love or just a fling?_ " 

"Hey!" Ron shouted, half-way across the room. How he had heard with so many other people talking and laughing, the group didn't know and it made the four of them burst out laughing. 

"Sounds like a great story already." Hermione called out with a laugh.

"Doesn't it though?" Pansy said with a smirk. "Come on Blaise, I spy alcohol." She said, pointing to the kitchen counter. Draco licked his lips slowly, still smiling. 

"What's with the face?" Harry asked.

"I... I just never thought that I would be... This happy ever again." Harry smiled at him lightly

"I'm glad you are." Harry said. "The Chosen one and his arch-nemesis deserve a happy ending after all right?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I think we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu now I'm in my Drarry feels and want to write another fic...


End file.
